Mirror Mirror
by Bee03
Summary: Evil lurks in the darkest corners of the OZ, and as usual it has to do with DG. Visions from her past, and a niggling little attraction to a certain Tin Man are only some things causing her trouble. //CDG// NOTE: Pen name change, formerly SpikesSweetie.
1. In the Dark of the Night

**Title: **Mirror, Mirror  
**Author: **Bee  
**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD).  
**Rating: **T.  
**Summary: **Visions of mirrors and a cave haunt DG as she tries to acclimate to life back in the O.Z. sending her once again on a hunt to save not only her home but herself as well.  
**A/N: **Showers are great places to come up with your next big story idea, actually a lot of this was just plot-less fluff for a while and then I came up with the actual idea. I'm feeling a little more confident since people seemed to like _One of These Days_, but this is my first multi-chapter _Tin Man_ fic, so be gentle.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**In the Dark of the Night**_

* * *

_A cave and the laughing voice of a child. A girl in a yellow dress. DG was running - running down a tunnel, the girl in front of her, torches lining the walls. A symbol flashed before her eyes - the twister symbol that had been imprinted on her hand. A house, frozen between two mountains in the north. An empty room with flowing black curtains. Something at the far end, a sheet covering it. A gilded mirror. Her own reflection stared back at her as her hand started to burn. She was on the floor, glass all around her, screams engulfing her - her screams._

She sat up, a scream still falling from her lips, as she struggled against strong arms holding her down against her bed. Instinctively she threw out her fist and felt it collide with the side of someone's face. Whoever was holding her reared back in pain, breaking their grip, as DG threw herself from the bed and took off from the room.

Doors didn't stop her as she tore through the palace. She wasn't screaming anymore but she was sobbing. The pain in her arm was so intense she was losing consciousness. Her bare feet slipped on the marble floors but she didn't slow. She practically threw herself down the stairs toward the entrance.

She knew she was probably scaring everyone - especially since she was pretty sure she'd punched her sister - but she couldn't stop herself. She needed to get outside, she needed air. She needed the pain to go away. She forced the ornate entrance doors open and ran out across the grassy meadow.

She could hear people calling to her but she couldn't differentiate the voices. She didn't stop running until she reached the gazebo as she collapsed against the swing - slipping down against the cool stone floor, staring up at the wooden roof as shadows started creeping into the edges of her vision - her head was spinning and the pain was becoming too much.

She barely made out familiar shapes of people as she felt furry arms reach out to her before ripping backwards forcefully. Instead she felt other arms, stronger ones that didn't pull away, lift her up from the ground and she let the rest of her consciousness slip away once more.

* * *

She blinked away the vestiges of sleep as sun light pressed against her eye lids. She sat up slowly - her arm was still sore - as memories of the night before, of her dream, came flooding back to her and she nearly collapsed back on the bed at the thought of it. It took her another moment to realize she wasn't alone in her room either.

Azkadellia was curled up, asleep, in one of the plush chairs which she'd obviously moved closer to the bed. And DG couldn't help but notice the purple-yellow tinge to her sister's jaw. Guilt flooded the youngest princess, imagining how frightening it must have been for Az to find her flailing and screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night.

She looked around the rest of the room and wasn't surprised to discover that Raw and Glitch had also taken up residence there. She did, however, find it a little unusual to see that Wyatt Cain was not with them considering she'd been pretty sure it had been he who had carried her up from the gazebo.

But her question was answered a moment later when the bedroom door creaked open and Cain slipped inside, unaware that she was already awake. When he turned around, he stopped short. Their eyes met for a long minute and she watched as a thousand different kinds of worry and confusion flashed through his baby blues.

She swallowed but let her eyes drop from his as he moved closer to her, pulling up an empty chair to sit beside her. She pretended to find her finger nails _extremely _interesting and didn't look up at him.

"DG," he prodded gently. He wanted answers. She couldn't begrudge him that. She'd want them to if she'd woken up in the middle of the night to hear him screaming at the top of his lungs and running out of his bedroom as if it was on fire. But she just didn't have any answers to give him.

"It was just a nightmare, Cain," she fibbed. It had been more, they both knew it. He'd seen her in the fit of a nightmare before - not that he'd ever admit it - and this had been so much different. He called her on it.

"DG, that wasn't _just_ a nightmare."

Before she could reply, Azkadellia shifted in her chair and stretched her arms above her head. When she saw DG was awake, she sat up straighter and gave her sister a grave look. Cain shut his mouth and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

He was still trying to get his heart back down to a normal rate. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd heard her screaming, and leapt out of bed faster than he'd thought possible, gun in hand and had nearly gotten bowled over as she'd come bursting out her room and tore down the hallway. He hadn't spared Azkadellia a look as she sat on DG's bed in shock, holding her jaw, before he'd taken off after her younger sister.

The memory still made his jaw tighten painfully and his hands fisted of their own accord. He watched Az search her sister's face and he wondered if the elder woman was using some sort of magical mind-reading thing like Raw did. His eyes shifted to the furry Viewer, still sleeping like a cat, across one loveseat. Glitch was still sleeping as well, but it didn't look to go on for much longer as he was starting to stir.

DG was drowning in the silent stare her sister was giving her, and finally she could stand it no longer, "Sorry about your face, Az."

She was glad to see her older sister's face brighten a bit - it seemed she was worried that there wasn't any DG left inside DG.

"It's nothing a glamour can't fix," Az replied a gentle smile spread across her face but didn't reach her eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys, last night either," she wasn't looking at only Cain, he noticed, but at the now-woken Raw and Glitch who walked up behind Az.

"Oh, Doll, we were just worried about you - yelling and carrying on like that," Glitch swatted her arm playfully but the contact made the pain flare back to life and she wrenched away from him, inadvertently throwing herself against Cain's chest.

"DG?" Az reached out to her, fingertips gently grazing the exposed skin of her sister's arm, as the girl flinched again.

"It was part of the dream, it burns like a _mother_ right now," DG explained. She still hadn't unlatched herself from Cain, and was in fact gripping his shirt even tighter as Az reached for her once more.

"Come on, kid, let her see it," Cain urged softly into her hair, his arms loosening around her, allowing her to free her arm and hold it out to the others.

There, clear as day, was the twister symbol from Father View - as if it had always been. The center burned brightly and the four people who weren't DG gasped at the sight of it. Az held the outstretched hand gently in two of hers as she twisted it lightly, allowing the sunlight to catch the design.

"I thought you didn't need it anymore?" Glitch inquired, turning to Raw, he continued, "That's not good right? Right?" He looked about but no one answered him.

Cain's gun hand twitched to shut the man up. He could tell Glitch was upsetting DG even more with his words - even if they were all thinking it - and instinctively his arms tightened once more around her shoulder and waist.

"We should talk to mother," Az said, dropping her sister's hand.

"No, it's not a big deal. The design was just in my dream. My magic probably made it flare up, that's all," DG stated quickly. Her mother had enough to worry about without trying to deal with something that was probably nothing anyway.

"I don't like this plan, Princess," Cain muttered.

"Well, too bad," she reluctantly pulled herself away from Cain, "because this is the way it's going to be; the treaty thing tonight is way too big a deal for mom and dad to have to worry about me and my weird dreams."

She gave the three people around her a look, daring them to defy her. They didn't look happy but said nothing.

"That's what I thought," she slipped off the bed, "now, Az, let's get some breakfast and head off to meet the seamstresses before Mother has a cow."

After a moment, Az took her sister's proffered hand and got up off the chair. Cain followed after them like a good bodyguard, and Raw scurried behind as well, leaving Glitch to stare after them.

"But what would your mother be doing with a cow?"

**A/N 2:** Please, tell me what you think. I have written the next chapter, and if you like it, I'll continue. Thanks bundles for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. The Manners of Dress

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD).

**A/N:** So like I said, I had already written this part and I thought I'd post it. This one is infinitely longer than than the last.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _**The Manners of Dress**_

* * *

Nobody could throw a party like the Royals could. That was for _damn_ sure. And no one knew _exactly_ how to torture a girl with lung crushing corsets like the Royals either. DG could attest to this as she stood atop the dressmaker's stool, while several women scurried around her feet, pinning and measuring and poking and prodding; her mother and Azkadellia stood nearby and Cain leaned against the far wall by the door.

"It's too…" she struggled for a word, "…froofy." She examined her pale pink, tulle-covered ball gown in the full-length mirror before her, with a grimace.

"It is a _bit_ much," the Queen agreed.

"Thank you!" DG threw her arms up for added enthusiasm and abruptly cringed when a loud tear echoed through the room.

Arms still raised above her head, DG turned sheepishly to her mother, "Oops."

Her mother could only shut her eyes and shake her head as Az attempted - rather poorly, DG noted - to hide her laughter behind a cough. Even Cain - who she could see in the mirror - was smirking, his hat pulled low over his eyes.

As instructed, neither he nor Az had mentioned anything about DG's dream, and - as the design had faded and the pain had ebbed - nothing about her hand and the mark. Deeg decided that if it came back she ask her parents, but until then, mum was the word.

"Well, I'd say that one's out," Lurline decided, sighing. The Head Dressmaker got off the floor in a huff, storming off to retrieve the Princess's next option - followed by the small army of seamstresses.

"It really _is_ rather hideous," Azkadellia commented, fingering the pink ruffles attached to the monstrosity her sister had been forced into. She silently thanked Ozma that she had found a simple dress to wear to the party.

"Not to mention _way _too small," DG snapped pulling at the now-partially-torn bodice in a fruitless attempt to breathe, "Does everyone in the O.Z. think I'm still eight?" She tossed a pointed glare at Cain, whose eyes - she noticed - were on anything but her.

"Hardly," the Queen interjected - laughter in her voice, "You'd never _believe_ how many suitors have shown up here asking for permission to court you."

"Ugh," DG winced, turning around to face them, "don't _say_ that word."

Az grinned, "Yes, thank goodness it was _my _face the witch took; no man wants to trek across the O.Z. to sweep me off _my_ feet." DG rolled her eyes at Azkadellia's bluntness. The woman had been spending far too much time with her younger sister - she was learning how to mask her emotions with sarcasm.

"Lucky you," Deeg replied facetiously. Then she turned to her mother and smiled, "Besides, it's not like we'll ever find a guy like Dad; he literally _fell_ into your lap."

The three women laughed as a soft knock at the door broke the mother-daughters moment and the man in question stepped inside with a smile. He loved seeing his women happy, especially with each other, but as his eyes fell on his youngest, his face contorted in disgust.

"Is _that_ what you're wearing?" he asked. Az snickered again and Cain had to pull the brim of his hat even lower.

"No, thank god!" DG exclaimed.

"Besides, she _ripped_ it," Az accused playfully.

"Oh, well, thank Ozma for small miracles," Ahamo said with a smile, both his girls breaking into fits of laughter. He turned to his wife, who was shaking her head again, "Ambrose - err, Glitch - whatever his name is wanted to talk to you about something or other for tonight."

"Yes, of course. I'd like to see the dress you pick DG, preferably _before_ the party," the Queen instructed, hoping DG would actually _have_ a dress picked by then.

"Sure thing, Momma!" DG replied brightly, giving her mother a thumb's up. As usual, everyone in the room - besides Ahamo - gave her a strange look. Ahamo simply led his wife to the door, attempting to explain DG's odd gesture, leaving Az and DG alone with Cain.

DG turned back to the mirror, grimacing again as she tried in vain to loosen the ties of the dress. She knew that if they stayed quiet for much longer, her dream would be brought up and she really didn't want to talk about that. She was still trying to sort through the whole thing herself. The cave didn't feel familiar, not like the one she was used to seeing in her dreams - and damn was she sick of creepy caves - but the girl with yellow dress, she knew that girl, she just didn't know from _where_. With a sigh of frustration at both the dress she couldn't get out of and her shoddy memory, she turned back to the amused face of her sister and Mr. Cain.

"Mr. Cain would you be so kind as to cut me out of this thing before I pass out?" she joked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, Deeg," Az giggled as Cain finally approached the sisters, rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm running out of oxygen as it is. I don't know how anyone can wear something like this."

"Practice," Az replied.

"In what? Asphyxiation, because I think I'm getting first hand experience with that one right now," DG complained pulling at the bodice once more.

"Come on," Az held up her hand to help her sister off the stool and together they stepped behind the changing screen, as Cain respectfully turned his back.

"I don't know what your problem is, Princess, apparently this style is '_all the rage_'," Cain commented, mimicking what Glitch had said about the design when the Head Dressmaker was showing off the sketches.

"Yeah, well, they should take a hint from Levi and make jeans instead of torture devices," DG whined as Az untied the ribbons on the back of the bodice.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen; I've been wearing leather and platforms for fifteen years, I think you can manage to wear a corset for an evening," Az chided, loosening the final ribbon and helping DG slip out of the dress.

"Air! Oh, my god I missed you! I almost forgot what you felt like!" DG cried dramatically, earning an eye roll from both her sister and Cain.

She slipped her over-sized sweater over her head, pulled on her jeans and stepped from the behind the screen. Cain turned around to be met with one of her wide smiles as she looped her arm in his.

"Come on Tin Man, we better get off to my lesson before the Singing Mice come back."

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed: witticisms lost all their entertainment when people around you didn't understand them. Instead she gave him a '_never mind_' and tossed a '_goodbye_' over her shoulder to Az before leading the Tin Man away from her chambers.

He opened his mouth to talk to her, but she cut him off.

"Look Cain, I know you're not happy about this - me not mentioning my dream or hand to my mother - but I don't want to freak her out, and the pain's gone and the design faded so it's really nothing. If it happens again then I'll tell her - I promise - but right now you have to trust me that it was just a dream," she ranted. When she paused to take a breath he jumped in.

"Princess, I'm not your father, I've got no right telling you how to live your life, or how to deal with this, so if you don't want to tell your mother then fine, I got no choice but to listen - but don't insult my intelligence by pretending that it was _just_ a dream. Nothing is ever '_just_' with you," Cain said, leaving DG's mouth hanging open. She stared at him wide-eyed before realizing that this was _exactly_ why she liked having Cain around.

She closed her mouth and turned it up in a smile, "Okay."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her, expecting her to fight him, or get snarky but she was just smiling up at him in the most sincerely innocent way and it made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Good," he nodded once and the matter was settled.

* * *

"_Back straight, DG_."

"_Elbows off the table, DG_."

"_That's not a suitable topic of discussion, DG_."

"_It's always 'yes' never 'yeah', DG_."

"_Don't slip your shoes off under the table, DG_."

She _so_ desperately wanted to throw her fork across the table at Tutor - as it was she was gripping it so tightly that her knuckles were white and she could no longer feel her fingertips. Not to mention the aggravated threats she kept throwing in Cain's direction after he'd tried to discretely cover his laugh with a cough _for the third time_.

She didn't _really _want to kill Tutor - but still, the man was trying to turn her into an automaton princess - which she obviously wasn't - and in all fairness she had a lot on her mind at the moment, seeing as how she had nowhere near forgotten about her dream.

And Cain was _so_ not helping the situation. He'd been offered to join them for their lunch/teach-DG-how-to-not-start-a-civil-war-at-the-party session. And he'd spent the entire time trying to hide his amusement at her suffering. He was such an ass!

Especially since he was damn good at being a courtier - or at least he could fake it with the best of them. She imagined that it was probably because he'd been on the Mystic Man's detail and, according to Az it was extremely likely that - as a child - she had met him - or at least _seen_ him - at one of the many events the Royal Family held.

But apparently thirteen years does crazy things with the memory - she could totally attest to that, her mind flashing back to the girl in the yellow dress.

And so could Tutor - who was currently giving her a dark glare and reprimanding her _once again_ for muttering a simple spell under her breath to bring the salt closer to her.

"_This is not the time to use your magic, DG_."

"Then what good is it?" she grumbled, receiving both another vicious look from Tutor and another snort of laughter from Cain.

"DG, tonight, you'll be sitting in front of five hundred people who will be expecting you to be the princess they have been missing. And they'll get a woman with manners comparable to those of the Eastern Guild," Tutor snapped in response.

"Well then it's a good thing the Guild Fighters will be there; I'm sure they'll be much impressed!" She retorted rolling her eyes for what was probably the fortieth time that afternoon as Cain laughed again.

Abruptly in a huff, Tutor stood and DG was half figuring he'd given up on her when he walked around the table and grasped her elbow, pulling her up from her chair. Cain stood with them - as amused as ever.

"Hey! I need that arm!" Deeg whined.

But Tutor wasn't listening to her. Instead he dragged her from the room - with Cain following slightly behind - toward the Grand Ballroom. Or more precisely, to the top of the Grand Staircase leading into the Grand Ballroom. Here, he stopped, dropped her elbow, turned to Cain and pulled the former Tin Man forward to stand beside the Princess.

"Okay, Tutor, I know it might be too late to ask, but have to gone all Glitch on me?" DG questioned, eyeing her teacher suspiciously - fully convinced his synapses were misfiring.

He didn't answer but rather took hers and Cain's hands, stretched out their arms, and looped hers around his, bending them and setting them both back down. DG raised an eyebrow at her teacher.

"Tonight, before dinner, you'll have to walk down the stairs with your escort -."

Here she cut him off with a wave of her free hand, "Hold on, _escort_? Who the hell is going to escort me?"

Cain cleared his throat and her large blue eyes turned to the man beside her.

"_You_?"

Cain raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong with that, Princess?"

She was quick to amend herself, "No, it's just - I thought you didn't like all the ceremony and formalities and stuff."

He gave her a quick smirk, "I kinda thought it'd be fun."

Another wide smile blossomed across her face at the mischievous glint in his eye. But she begged the Gods that her face wasn't as red as it suddenly felt because, _oh, gods_, _**Wyatt Cain**_ - her personal cowboy on a white horse - _was escorting __**her**__ to the party_ - and she promptly forgot the girl in the yellow dress, and her dream and her hand, as simply breathing was taking up all of her concentration.

What was she supposed to be doing? Oh yeah - walking down the stairs. Tutor was staring at her expectantly - a twisted, gleeful grin on his face - and she cringed knowing what exactly was making him smile.

"You're not _concentrating_ DG," his amusement was almost enough to send her over the edge. Instead - with the help of Cain's arm to grip - she took a deep breath and ground her teeth together. Her anger only mounted when she felt Cain shaking with concealed laughter beside her.

"Sorry, Tutor," she managed through gritted teeth - digging her heel into Cain's toes for good measure. If Tutor noticed the pain that sprang to Cain's face, or the act that caused it, he didn't mention it.

"Now, Princess Azkadellia and Mr. Ambrose will enter first, and then you two and then the Queen and Consort. Let's practice going down the stairs," Tutor suggested. He scurried down the stairs and took a place at the bottom.

_Stairs, how hard could going down stairs be?_

In his loudest voice, Tutor introduced them, "All rise for the Princess Azkadellia and Royal Advisor Ambrose - the Princess Dorothigale and Commander Wyatt Cain."

At the sound of their names, DG and Cain easily trotted down the stairs at a leisurely pace. At the bottom, DG curtsied nearly to the floor - which earned an eye roll from Tutor - and then proceeded to welcome the invisible courtiers around them over dramatically.

"Thank you - thank you - oh, _wonderful_ to see you again - yes, isn't my gown just _completely_ garish? Thank you - thank you!" She went on as Cain tried in vain to cover his laughter. Tutor sighed once more, rubbing his palm over his eyes in defeat.

"Fine, DG, you may leave," he finally said.

She cut off immediately, whirling on him, her eyes wide, "Really?"

"If you insist on being immature then you may go," Tutor answered.

Guilt washed over DG's face, her eyes lowered to the ground as she scuffed at the polished marble with her sneaker. When she looked back up she noted that Cain was only smirking now and Tutor looked disappointed.

"Sorry Toto," she apologized, "I'll try to focus, I promise."

Tutor sighed again - ignoring the fact that she called him his pet name - and nodded, "Alright then, why don't you go back to the top and try it again, slower this time - and remember: you won't be wearing _those_ shoes."

_Ugh…the dreaded 'h' word. __**Heels**__. _

"Kill me now," she whined as she and Cain started back up the stairs.

**A/N 2: **I hope you like this. Comments are wonderful to just let me know you're reading, even smiley faces are excellent to get! Before I forget, thanks bundles to all y'all!


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies (and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD).

**A/N: **Thanks bundles to everyone who has commented on this, or alerted it or added it to their favorites. This is really just a fun story and probably won't be that long. I'm glad people seem to like the comedy in this because I really love writing it, especially Snarky!DG, she's my favorite! I hope everyone enjoys - this chapter is purely fluff.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**Let the Games Begin**_

* * *

"So was the lesson _that_ bad?" Az asked later as she waited for DG to be finished getting made up by the Singing Mice.

"No," Deeg conceded, "but it _was_ annoying - and, I didn't know Cain was going to be my escort."

Azkadellia laughed lightly as DG swatted the hands of one of the Mice trying to help her put on the sparkly diamond necklace she'd picked out. Az shook her head - the staff had no idea how to handle a princess who didn't let them do everything. Once again, she was lucky that people were still afraid of her and left her to her own devices.

"Yes, well, I doubt he'll let you out of his sight after you nearly scared the man to death last night," Az mentioned subtly.

"Nice, Az, I didn't pick up on that _at all_," DG grinned, her sister's face going slightly pink with embarrassment.

"_Well_, I thought the man was going to have a coronary when you collapsed at the gazebo."

"I didn't _collapse_ - I simply, _laid down_."

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing."

"Az - I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore," Deeg huffed.

"Actually, you said we couldn't tell mother, not that we couldn't discuss it -."

DG cut her off, holding her palm to her sister's face, "It's gone, Az, see. Nothing to worry about."

"DG, people don't just wake up in the middle of the night screaming like that. And even if they do, they don't end up being fine the next morning."

"You mean like you?" Deeg threw over her shoulder. Her sister straightened and DG felt guilty, she turned around on the vanity stool and sighed, "I'm sorry Az. That was mean. I'm just frustrated."

"Maybe you should tell me about the dream," Az suggested.

DG sighed again, "It was just images, pieces of things - there was this cave, with torches, and a tunnel, and this little girl in a yellow dress, and then there was a house. A mansion I guess, tucked in between two mountains - definitely in the north - snow all around - and a long empty room - and a mirror. And then the mirror was broken and my arm started _killing me_; and I heard screaming and then I woke up."

For her part, Az didn't interrupt as her sister spoke of the cave and house. She didn't recognize either but that didn't mean much. There was a lot of the O.Z. that she didn't know about, and even the witch - who had been so knowledgeable about the ancient ways - didn't know every mystery the O.Z. held. She still thought they should talk to their mother, but she didn't want to push DG. She had first hand knowledge that pushing someone would just make them close up more, and if DG was having visions she needed to feel as comfortable about telling people as possible.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Deeg inquired.

Az shook her head, "No, but I still don't think it was just a weird dream."

"Yeah, neither do I," DG replied.

She stood up and padded over to the mirror. She liked the dress they'd finally chosen - it was a bright indigo-blue with a visible white under-layer of satin. The neck was low - but tasteful - and the sleeves were capped, and there was sparkly diamond beading along the not-too-tight bodice.

Az's dress was similar. A dark burgundy color - which complemented her pale skin and dark hair and eyes - with an empire waist and wide straps instead of sleeves, paired with a black satin shawl and a silver necklace with a single ruby dangling from it. Her sister looked ever the Princess. Her hair was half up and curled delicately at the ends. She'd hacked nearly half of it off a few days after the Eclipse and now it came to rest about two inches below her shoulders. And nestled in her hair was a small, silver tiara.

DG winced slightly. She _really_ wasn't a fan of the tiara thing. But alas, she had - not one - but four of her own. One for every occasion. DG's hair was pulled mostly up. The waves had been shaped into actual loose curls and pinned at the back of her head, leaving a mass of tendrils dangling down her neck and framing her face. And sitting right there in the middle of the dark mass was the dreaded thing.

She groaned.

"Can you say Cinderella?"

"Yes," Az's voice was laced with uncertainty, "but why would I?"

Deeg rolled her eyes but grinned - having her sister around made life _so much_ more bearable. Stepping away from the mirror she hauled her massive skirts up in her hands.

"All right, let's get this over with," she headed for the door.

"Wait, Deeg." She turned. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Az held up the blue satin shoes that matched DG's dress to a tee.

"And here I thought they wouldn't notice," Deeg moaned as she took the shoes and slipped them on her feet.

"Now we can go," Az smiled widely, hooking her arm around her sister's.

"You are a sick woman, Az, a very sick woman."

* * *

"It's nice to finally see you two," Queen Lurline laughed as the sisters approached the small crowd that had gathered around the doors that led to the Grand Ballroom. Both Cain and Glitch were already there.

When the Tin Man turned around, DG could have sworn she saw his jaw hit the ground. It made her _beyond_ self conscious and once again she felt herself blush - unable to meet his eyes - while something odd starting fizzing around in her stomach.

_And when in the freaking __**hell**__ did__** that**__ happen?! This is __**Cain**__, we're talking about. Sure we wouldn't mind seeing the man sans clothing but that's just because - well, who wouldn't? It's not like it __**means**__ anything. _

But she had to admit: he cleaned up really nice.

He was wearing a white dress uniform - starched, which undoubtedly made him uncomfortable - and shiny black shoes which looked about as equally uncomfortable as her heels. The fancy silver buttons down the front and on the cuffs were polished and gleaming, as was the Medal of Valor he wore on the breast of his jacket.

_Damn_; the man could go from John Wayne to Officer and A Gentleman like it was nobody's business.

Likewise, Glitch looked pretty fancy himself. He'd long ago replaced the tatters with his fashionable noble attire, but tonight he looked especially swanky. He wore a deep red coat with golden buttons down the front and black pants. The cuffs of his coat were black, dotted with their gold links, and like Cain, wore the Medal of Valor over his heart.

Her parents wore matching outfits. Her mother's dress was a shimmering ivory, adorned with a lavender sash. And her father wore the same lavender on his jacket, and ivory colored pants. Deeg was happy to see he'd cut back the mutton chops a little. They were less weird now. And for that she was thankful.

"Don't you guys look fancy?" DG observed with a smile, giving them all appreciative looks.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Spitfire," Ahamo replied, winking at his youngest.

"All right everyone, I think we've kept them long enough," Lurline said, taking her husband's arm and nodding to the servants.

Glitch took Az's arm with a wide, happy smile and Az replied with a gentle one of her own as they walked to the front of the procession. DG turned to find Cain still staring at her.

"You coming Tin Man?" she inquired teasingly, tipping her head toward the others. He seemed to snap out of it, and hurried to her side, taking her arm around his. She made a mental note to thank the Mice. Any dress that could make Wyatt Cain go completely dazed deserved an award or something.

They slipped in behind Glitch and Az just as the doors swung open and the announcer's voice rang throughout the room. DG watched as Azkadellia and Glitch - who was fully Ambrose at the moment - walked with a grace Deeg could only _hope_ to ever possess down the stairs to subdued clapping. Even as whirlwind of whispers spread throughout the room, Az kept her head high, daring anyone to say something aloud. DG commended her for that. Her sister was so much braver than she was.

A gentle tug from Cain drew her attention back to the present.

"Come on, Princess, it's our turn," he said, and with a deep breath she let him lead them to the top of the stairs. DG inwardly winced at the increase in volume of the applause but tried to calm herself as she and Cain made their way down the carpeted staircase.

Surprisingly, they made it to the bottom without incident and DG breathed a sigh of relief as they walked down the entire length - _who the hell's idea was this anyway_ - of the Grand Ballroom to the waiting throne at the other end. She felt Cain squeeze her hand gently as they reached the thrones, and turned - remaining standing - to face the crowd just as the Queen and Consort were announced.

When the crowd was no longer looking at them, Cain leaned over to DG and breathed against her ear, "You look nice, Princess."

Involuntary shivers overtook her then and she had to squeeze the armrest of the chair to keep herself on her feet for fear of collapsing into a puddle. _Nope, doesn't mean __**anything**__. _

Her parents finally reached the thrones and Lurline welcomed the people briefly before she indicated that Az and DG could sit.

And that's when the people started swarming. Everyone wanted to say hello, congratulate them, offer their thanks and well-wishes, ask for the promise of a dance later on - anything you could think of. For the most part - unless she was being address personally - DG tuned it out.

She was _**way**_ more focused on trying to get her muddled thoughts to make sense again. _Damn it_, she had enough to deal with already, she _did __**not**_need an infatuation with Wyatt Cain to rear its ugly head at the moment. Problem was the man was standing so freaking close to her at the moment that she was having a hard time doing the thinking thing.

And then said man leaned down to her and she swallowed hard and willed herself not to blush at his proximity. _What was __**wrong**__ with her?_

"Hey, Princess, you feel like dancing?"

Step one: Hear question. _Okay, done, good - ears still work._

Step two: Process question. _Dance? What? Music? Oh, hey, music, when did __**that**__ start?_

Step three: Answer question (hopefully with some dignity). _Guh…_

"Princess?" he gave her that damnable smirk.

"Sure." She had no idea how she managed that.

He held out his hand and she stared at it for a moment, blinking - _take the hand, take the hand, come on Deeg, take the hand_ - finally she felt her hand lift off her lap (_yup, there you go_) and drop onto his. _There, that wasn't too difficult, now was it?_

He helped her up from her chair and held onto her hand as they walked down the four steps to the floor. He was staring straight ahead - she was staring straight at him - and he knew it too. That smirk that made her knees suddenly weak actually dissolved into an honest to gods smile as he half spun her outward with an added flourish.

_Oh, god, I'm so screwed_.

She tried to get her mind to work - but he didn't seem to mind that she'd become an incompetent idiot - he actually seemed to smile brighter when he had to take her free hand and place it on his shoulder.

"You okay, Princess?" he asked, more amusement in his voice than she thought she deserved. It wasn't her fault that the man had suddenly decided to be charming and make her go all dewy-eyed! She was just an innocent bystander. _Talk about collateral damage_.

She was surprised when her voice answered for her, "I'm fine."

He was back to smirking again - that arrogant smirk that turned off the light bulb in her brain. Her eyes narrowed - _err, he thinks he's got me completely wrapped around his finger! Well, we'll see who's mushy when I'm done!_ She accepted her inner challenge and set her shoulders. _Let the games begin, Tin Man_.

She let her hand slip across his shoulders to the back of his neck, effectively pulling herself closer to him, and was pleased to see that his smirk faltered for a moment. But she nearly lost it again when the hand on her back moved to dance along the exposed skin between her shoulder blades.

"Not fair Tin Man," she muttered.

"You asked for it," he replied against her ear.

"Who let you in on this game anyway?" she inquired.

"You're just mad because I'm better at than you," his joked and she felt him grinning into her hair.

"Just shut up and dance with me," she snapped and was thankful to see that at least the snarky side of her brain still seemed to be functioning. And the logical part seemed to be catching up quickly.

_It was the uniform. We've never seen him in something so formal - that's all - a trick of the light. And our lapse in brain function was obviously due to the lack of oxygen we're receiving by way of the dress. _It all made sense to her. She just kind of had to convince herself, which was a little difficult because Cain smelled _**really good**_ and she lost control of her thoughts for a moment again.

When the song ended she gave him a warm smile which he returned - and part of her happily noted that he was _still_ holding her - she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Ahamo standing behind her.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked and smiled.

"Well, sure, Dad," DG laughed as she made to walk away, "You two have fun now."

She nearly died at the look on Cain's face, but her father merely rolled his eyes, and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Very funny, Spitfire," Ahamo said as Cain excused himself and walked away.

"I thought so," DG replied.

They danced in companionable silence for a minute, laughing when Deeg stepped on her father's toe, before Ahamo totally knocked her sideways with his next question.

"So, are you planning on telling your mother about your little jaunt to the gazebo last night?"

_Guh_? _How in the hell_?

"You were crying pretty loud," he answered reading her thoughts.

She looked down at her feet, "Sorry about that. I just had a nightmare." So much for mum being the word!

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Hell of a nightmare, kiddo."

She wasn't used to being called 'kiddo' by anyone other than Cain - but that didn't mean she liked it anymore when her father said it - so she rolled her eyes, which instead of verbally assaulting anyone who called her that (Cain), had become her new response to the hated epithet.

"Yeah, well, there were caves. I hate caves," she replied vaguely.

"So we're going to pretend like you're all right, then?"

"If you don't mind," she gave him a hopeful smile.

"I do, but -." He couldn't finish as she had just pounced him, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Dad."

"I don't like it," he added after she had pulled away.

"Dad, I'm 21 years - annuals - old," she began.

"Yeah, and you've spent thirteen of those 21 annuals on the Other Side - dreams are just dreams here, DG, especially when a Gale girl has them," Ahamo warned.

"Well, don't worry, Az and I are going to figure it out - I promise," she assured him - and couldn't be more thankful when the song ended. She gave him a small curtsy before darting from his grip back toward the safety of other people - namely Az.

As she scurried toward her sister, something caught her eye: the tail end of a pale yellow dress. Her stomach dropped into her damn heels as the dress disappeared around a crowd of people. Abandoning her path toward Az, DG took off after the dress. She was _so_ not liking this feeling she was getting - and to her horror her palm started to twitch a little - _Oh crap!_


	4. The Princess With the Plan

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD.

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who has commented on this, or alerted it or added it to their favorites - it means a whole lot to me! Also, I don't really know why DG's inner thoughts are in the first person plural ("we") but they just are - I realized this after reading through it again and found rather amusing. I hope you enjoy: this more plot but a fluff-filled ending. : )

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**The Princess With the Plan**_

* * *

She finally caught sight of the dress again, but as she did she realized it was merely her imagination - the woman wearing it was probably DG's age - not the little girl she'd seen in her dreams. And yet she had a really strange feeling in her stomach, not to mention her hand was still bothering her.

_No harm in talking to the girl_.

She agreed with her inner voice and followed after the young woman. When she finally reached her, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and suddenly her vision swam painfully. The pain in her hand flared and she couldn't help but lean forward - supporting her weight against the young woman's shoulder as memories assaulted her.

_The little girl again, but now she was holding DG's hand and she was laughing, and they were both little and they were running through a stone castle - not the tunnel - and they were chasing after Toto. _

DG sucked in a sharp breath as she pulled back from the girl's shoulder. The blonde was staring at her, holding tightly to her forearm, a worried look dancing across her tanned face, reflecting in her green eyes.

"DG, are you all right?" she asked. Her voice echoed in DG's head - she knew that voice - she _knew_ that girl.

"I know you," she stated slowly.

The girl's worried face morphed into subdued happiness, "You remember?"

"Sort of," DG answered, still hesitant. God, she could kill her mother for this damn memory thing.

"Arina, you called me Ari, our parents were friends, we played together at Kiamo Ko in the Western Mountains," she explained. DG was nodding. She remembered a little boy in a grey suit with drool down his front, and a girl about Az's age whom her sister spent her time with there and she remembered a stone castle - which she was willing to bet was Kiamo Ko.

"Yeah, okay - I think I remember. You have a brother and a sister," DG said with uncertainty but Ari was nodding.

"Yeah, well, another one of each of those now," she added.

Memories trickled back into Deeg's consciousness as she recalled getting into exorbitant amounts of trouble with Ari when spending time at Kiamo Ko and she couldn't help but start laughing at the recollections. Without warning - as she was known to do - she pounced, wrapping her old friend in a warm, laughter-filled hug.

"I can't believe you're here," DG said, slinging an arm over Ari's shoulder, her dream momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah, well, my Dad wasn't going to miss an opportunity to come see your parents. He and your mom get along so famously," Ari replied as they walked through the crowd over to a settee set up by one of the large windows and sat down.

"And she just loves your dad!" DG agreed and both girls laughed again before falling into a contented sigh at being back together.

"So I heard all about your adventures after getting back here," Ari began.

DG waved it off mockingly, "Oh, you know, finding out I was a Princess, traipsing across the O.Z. learning I had magical powers, finding an emerald, stopping the evil witch who possessed my sister, saving the whole realm - the usual."

Ari laughed, "Yes, well, it certainly hasn't been boring for you has it?"

"Au contraire, my friend," DG started but off the strange look on Ari's face, she began again, "Uh - I wish it wasn't boring. But that was just the first week here. The last four haven't exactly been super fun."

"Princes lessons?"

"Oh, yeah, and etiquette lessons, and magic lessons, and history lessons, and lessons, lessons, lessons - I swear that's all I ever do here."

"Well, maybe it's not so bad - you did have a knack for getting into trouble."

_Hello, Sherlock! Ask the old friend who you've seen in your dreams what the dreams might mean?! Talk to a reliable source, genius!_

She cringed at her annoying inner voice but had to admit that it had a point. If Ari was in her dreams as a child then Ari would most likely know what things like the cave or the house meant.

"So, this might sound weird, but I - um, well, - did we ever go exploring at Kiamo Ko?" Safest route, bring it up subtly.

"Sure, all the time, that's usually why we got in trouble," Ari answered with a fond smile.

"And are there a lot of tunnels at Kiamo Ko, like underground?" Deeg continued, realizing that she sounded insane at this point.

"Um, I guess so."

"Did we ever go exploring in _them_?"

"Maybe once or twice, I don't remember, why?"

_And there it is. Boy, if this girl doesn't think we're crazy already, she's going to be running for the hills in a minute._

"I dreamt about it. This weird tunnel, and you were there as a kid, and I was following you through the tunnel - I think it was at Kiamo Ko," DG explained quickly. She wasn't even sure if Ari had understood her.

"That is weird. We explored a lot of things - maybe a few tunnels - I mean, I guess we must of, we explored everything else," Ari was trying to recall any specific moment which DG might be dreaming about.

The Princess sighed pitifully, "Maybe I should just go there."

Ari's face brightened immediately and smiled at Deeg. For her part DG hadn't really been serious, but then again, it made sense. If her dreams wanted her to remember something about her past - her past with Ari, spent at Kiamo Ko - then she wasn't going to ignore them anymore.

She'd found the girl in the yellow dress. And honestly, she was a little more scared than she was happy. That meant that the rest of her dream was probably real too. _Why do we get the feeling that this is __**so**__ not good_?

* * *

"I think that's a wonderful idea, girls," Lurline said, giving her daughter and Arina warm smiles, "I have missed spending time with your mother."

They were standing in a small circle with Ari's father, Lord Elrin, Az, Ahamo and DG's friends, near the throne. Elrin was a tall man, with a happy face and deep voice. He had dark shaggy hair - in contrast to his daughter's lighter golden blonde - and blue tattoos across his cheeks. If Deeg remembered correctly, they were the symbol of royalty and leadership among the Arjiki tribe and the oldest son was decorated with them at the time of his coronation. DG's memory also noted that Elrin and his family were the few people that never called the Royals by their titles. The Queen was always Lurline to Elrin and his wife Melaina - and the princesses were merely Azkadellia and DG - which the youngest had _**no **_problem with whatsoever.

"Then it's settled!" Deeg proclaimed, "We can ride to Kiamo Ko with Ari and her father when they return there."

Ahamo was giving her an appraising look - like he was trying to figure out her angle - she had to hand it to the guy. For having only known her for a couple of weeks (she didn't count the time before her death as she really couldn't remember him) and already he knew when she was planning something. But she kept up her mask of wanting to spend time with her old friend and it seemed to have him convinced.

_Silly man_.

"Yes, we should all go," Lurline agreed, looking over at Glitch, Raw and - of course - Cain.

_Damn. _She'd forgotten about him. Now, not only would she have to avoid the whole trick-of-light thing with him - because she had to face the fact that her heart was _**still**_ a little skittery - but now if she wanted to go exploring and figure out why her dreams were taking her to the West, she'd have to explain it to him too and he would _never_ just let her go digging around without at _least_ forty guards tailing her.

"Wonderful idea, darling," Ahamo stated, looking at her - and she recognized a familiar Popsicle look in his eyes - he _**so **_saw right through her.

"Yes, Ahamo, I completely agree! We haven't had a good hunting trip in years after all," Elrin laughed jovially, slapping her father on the back. Deeg hid a chuckle. She couldn't imagine her father on a hunting trip - the man was a hippie for Christ's sake - but Wyatt Cain on the other hand…

"You know, Lord Elrin, I'm sure my - uh, escort here - Mr. Cain - would _**love **_to join you on one of those hunting trips," she said, nodding. Azkadellia pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress her giggle.

"That's a great idea, DG," Elrin looked at Cain, "What say you, Commander?"

DG watched Cain innocently - her eyes wide and expectant - as she and the others waited for his answer. He narrowed his eyes at the youngest princess - she was playing at something. She didn't want him around when they were at Kiamo Ko, that was for sure. His gaze shifted back to the waiting Lord.

"I'm honored, your Lordship, but I'd prefer to stay with the Princess - make sure she stays out of _trouble_," he replied, throwing a look at DG. She just huffed in frustration. _So much for loosing Cain for a while_.

"Ah, well, she does have a knack for it, if I remember!" Elrin's voice was deep and fun but it didn't make that jab any less obnoxious, as everyone around her laughed and she merely rolled her eyes.

When he finally calmed, Elrin turned to Lurline again, "Well then, we're headed out in four days time, Lurline, if you'll join us."

"Of course," she replied, she looked to Glitch, "Ambrose, will you inform the staff that we'll be leaving for the Vinkus with the Lord."

"Certainly, your Majesty," Glitch replied - in full Ambrose mode.

DG sighed. Okay, Phase One: complete. Now she just had to get to Kiamo Ko and poke around a little. Find the creepy tunnel and figure out what the hell it had to do with her. She was still half hoping that it wasn't some scary vision at all - like everyone seemed to think - that it was merely memories trying to surface. As the group disbanded, Ari hugged Deeg goodbye (she had rounds to make with her father) and left with Elrin, as DG moved to go talk to Az.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" she took her sister's hand and used her magic to relay the urgency of it.

Az nodded quickly and the two slipped behind the thrones to one of the servants' doors on the landing. DG pulled Az a little ways down the corridor before tugging her into a supply closest and turning to close the door.

"Why are we in a closet?" Azkadellia asked as Deeg struggled to get the door closed without catching her dress in it.

"Because," tug, "I found," tug, "the girl," finally it shut, "in my dreams."

"Really?"

DG nodded, "It's Ari."

"Well, that's convenient."

DG had to agree. But she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yeah, well, I think my dreams are trying to get me to Kiamo Ko," she replied and then explained her plan to go cave searching once they got to the Western castle.

"So you don't think it's just a nightmare anymore?" Azkadellia inquired, a little humor spilling into her voice.

Deeg huffed, "No, Az. I'm willing to bet that it's something more. You were right."

Az laughed, and held up both her hands, "Az: one; Deeg: zero."

"You're hilarious. Seriously, you _need_ to stop spending so much time with me."

"So, we get to Kiamo Ko; hunt around for this creepy tunnel and then what?"

DG shrugged, "I hadn't really gotten that far."

Az sighed, "Why am I not surprised? All right, let's say if we find the creepy cave thing, we tell mother and father?"

DG shuffled as best she could in the tight space, "Well, actually Dad already knows."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently he heard me crying last night…he's promised not to tell either."

"DG, are you serious?" Az asked incredulously.

"I just want time to figure things out on my own, is there something wrong with that?" Deeg whined - she couldn't help it. She really just wanted people to trust her enough to let her solve a problem without mommy and daddy there to hold her hand. She'd been doing just fine for the last few years - not to mention on the search for the emerald, thank you very much.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Az chided, "I'm not going to tell. But I still think you should."

"Yeah, yeah," DG reached for the handle of the door and nearly had a heart attack to find none other than Wyatt Cain standing on the other side.

"Holy crap Cain!" Her hand flew to her heart before she stepped out and slapped his chest in annoyance. _And we're now ignoring the warm fuzzies at touching his spectacularly toned chest_. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry Princess," he replied, sounding anything but contrite.

"What were you _doing_ out here anyway?" she inquired as Azkadellia stepped from the closet to watch the pair.

"Waiting for you," he answered calmly, and then from left field, "So, how do you plan to ditch me to go searching for your cave?"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it_! He'd caught her.

"Come on Cain," she moaned, "You said my dream was more than just a dream. If I find the cave I might be able to figure out what's going on!"

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, his baby blues boring into hers - and she knew that he was debating whether to allow her or not. It was nowhere near a matter of: _let DG go on her own_ or_ let DG go with Cain_. No, that ship had sailed.

"All right, Kid, but I'm going with you." She felt that was an unnecessary statement.

"_Duh_! Like I really thought you'd let me go alone now that you knew the plan!" DG added an extra huff and a put-upon face just for finesse. She had to admit - though never to him, the man already had enough of an ego - that it was probably a good idea that Cain came with her and Az - well, except for the heart skittering - he was an experienced tracker and he would protect them from any nasties they might come across in the tunnels - just as long as he didn't insist on the whole Royal guard accompanying them as well.

Azkadellia was watching her sister with an expression of interest. If anyone could read DG's mind, it was Az, and she had a feeling she knew that DG was trying to hide something. Her mind was singing like a five-annual-old: _Somebody's got a crush, somebody's got a crush!_

So like any good sister, Az up and excused herself from their company, tossing a smile over her shoulder at her baby sister - who was staring at her, jaw on the floor - and knew she was right.

_She left us! She left us in a secluded hallway with the damn heart-skitter-causing Tin Man. Traitor! After all we've done for her!_

Silence swept between them and DG focused on the floor, willing herself not to look up at him, because she knew the coherence of her thoughts would once again be destroyed the minute she did. Unfortunately, her avoidance was obvious and Cain recognized it at once. Hooking a finger under her chin, he forced her to meet his gaze.

_Crap, crap, double crap!_

The heart-skittering started up again with renewed fire and she was sure - _yup, face is really warm_ - that she was blushing. And his worried look turned into his smirk again and she prayed for the strength to not jump the poor man because - _god_ - she was running out of restraint - and he still hadn't removed his finger from her chin.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll figure out what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," he said - and her eyes went wide, possibly wider than ever before - just as he realized what he'd said. He pulled back from her, dropping his hand awkwardly at his side, and she instantly missed the contact.

_Diffuse the awkward situation, DG, __**now**__, or we'll loose him__**.**_

She let a mischievous smile creep onto her face, "You think I'm pretty?"

The tone of her voice made him relax a little and he grinned at her, "Sure, Princess, when you aren't talking."

Her jaw dropped again in indignation and he chuckled - and she decided she liked the sound of it - despite it being caused by his teasing - she figured she could deal with a little mocking if it meant that Cain would laugh again. _New Mission in life: make Cain laugh as much and often as possible_.

Cain, on the other hand, was trying to get his thoughts back in order. How in the _**hell**_ did this little slip of girl get him so muddled that he was talking without thinking? He'd gone and made everything awkward when he'd said that - not that it wasn't true, he thought she was actually quite pretty - and not just when she was silent. But it was nowhere near his place to be saying those things _**out loud**_! He was usually so good at keeping his mouth in check but it seemed that whenever DG was around, he lost that nice little filter and things just came out.

Thankfully, she'd been quick enough to fix his blunder, ironically, by teasing him about it. There was just something about her that made his head spin in a thousand different ways and at the same time point him in exactly the right direction - something that he _**really**_didn't want to analyze - ever - because it would only make life awkward and he absolutely hated when things between them were strained - another little something he didn't want to analyze.

"Come on, Cain," she looped her around his, "I feel like dancing with you again."

He rolled his eyes as she tugged on his arm, "We keep dancing, Princess, people are going to get ideas in their ideas."

"Good, I hope those ideas include: _back_ _off, she hates suitors_."

He laughed outright at that. They walked down the hall - DG hadn't realized how far she and Az had gone - in quiet, companionable silence for a moment before Cain spoke up again.

"We'll figure out this dream thing, DG."

She gazed up at him, "I know, Cain."

And she did too, because Wyatt Cain had never let her down before.


	5. Into the Vinkus

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Also the chapter title is stolen from Part 4 (I think) of _Wicked_, so also not mine.

**A/N: **First off, thanks to everyone who has commented/alerted/favorited this little fic of mine - you guys are excellent! Second, again, we have a more plot-centered chapter but with some cotton-candy-type fluff to wrap it up as usual. We also meet some original characters who will be more prominent later on, but are generally just to satisfy my muse. I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks bundles.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_**Into the Vinkus**_

* * *

Four days had never passed more slowly in DG's entire life. She and Ari had spent most of the time catching up on the past and talking about their lives now. Ari talked about her older sister Maia and younger brother, Finn, both of whom DG remembered, but also about her two youngest siblings, Sophie and Bart who had been born after DG left the O.Z. DG spent the time teaching her old friend about the Other Side and discussing her plans for dealing with her dream - which, although she'd woken up in a cold sweat the last few nights, she hadn't had a repeat showing of.

Ari wanted to know all about searching for the emerald and meeting her friends - DG had left out a few of the less fun parts - including Cain finding his wife's grave because she thought he deserved at least a _**little**_ privacy - plus, she couldn't help but blame herself (no matter how many times Cain told her otherwise) for Adora's death; after all it was technically her fault Cain had been locked in the suit at all. She also didn't mention _**that**_ little fact.

She figured it was a bit too much for the girl to handle.

Ari did however seem extremely intrigued by DG's personal relationship with her friends - specifically with Cain. Like Az, Ari had deduced DG's crush after only seeing them together once. But when Ari called her on it, DG panicked - worried that Cain must know too, since _everyone else_ did - and Ari had to assure her that Mr. Cain had no idea.

And that was the topic of discussion today. Both girls were sitting in the library, already packed, waiting for Cain to show up and tell them it was time to leave, looking over maps of Kiamo Ko and the Western Mountains, with the intent of finding the most likely location of the creepy dream cave.

"I don't know how you haven't jumped the man already; I wouldn't have lasted a day," Ari commented off-handedly, gazing at an old, browning map of the castle in the Vinkus.

"Well, first of all, we were running for our lives, trying to save the O.Z. so there wasn't really any time for - well - anything besides running. And second, I didn't even realize I had this - _**thing**_ - until the party the other night," DG replied.

"Uhuh, whatever you say," Ari sounded less than convinced.

"Seriously! He was just my friend - _is_ just my friend - because _**nothing**_ is going to happen. To him, I'm just a pesky kid he humors, nothing more." She had decided this was the best way to get over her heart-skittering. Convince herself that Cain did not - and would not - ever see her as anything more than a kid he didn't mind hanging out with. Not even a _friend_ who he _liked_ hanging out with - nope that was too much.

Deeg was lost in thought when Ari suddenly threw the pencil she'd been playing with at DG's head, "Ow!" She rubbed the spot where the thing had hit her, "What in the _hell_ was _**that**_ for?!"

"You are stupid," there was apparently no room for argument as Ari continued, "Mr. Cain hardly thinks of you as some annoying kid."

"Yeah, okay, you've known him for _**how **_long?" DG sniped.

"Exactly, and I know that he thinks of you as more than that, more than just a friend even."

At that particular moment, the door opened and none other than Wyatt Cain himself entered the library. He was back in his usual attire, sans duster as it was _beyond _warm in the palace and much to DG's annoyance, her heart skittered anyways. _So much for it just being the uniform_!

"Hey, Cain," she was going to preempt the damn skittering and talk to the man before he had the chance to smile and turn her into a babbling brook.

"Hey there Princess, Miss Arina," Cain walked over to them, giving both girls a quick nod, "Your parents are ready to leave. I've been sent to fetch you." He didn't look too pleased about it.

DG got to her feet, "Well, let's hurry up and be fetched - I wanna get to Kiamo Ko as quickly as possible and figure out what in the hell is going on with me."

She and Ari hooked arms and walked in front of Cain as they left the library and made their way toward the stables where there were two carriages already waiting. Ari, DG, Az and Raw were going in one carriage while the Queen, Ahamo, Elrin, and Glitch rode in the other. Cain was riding his own horse and taking the lead with the other members of the guard.

While she and Ari settled in - opposite Az and Raw - DG leaned out the window as the Tin Man saddled up nearby. She had to smile when she realized he was already ordering guards around, telling them exactly where to be at all times. Sometimes she thought he took the bodyguard thing a little too seriously.

_Oh, crap! He's looking! He's caught us!_

She tried to hide the fact that she'd been watching him as she felt her face - _once again_ - start to heat up. And even from the distance she could see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he tipped his hat to her. She replied with a sheepish wave before he and the horse ventured to the head of the motorcade - _horsecade? Carriagecade?_ - the line.

When he disappeared from view, she sat back against the cushiony interior of the carriage and was met by three pairs of amused, and knowing, eyes. She did her best not to meet any of them - especially Raw's - but that didn't stop the Viewer from commenting.

"DG confused: feels fuzzy things in heart; doesn't know why."

"_**I**_ know why," Az muttered, her gaze on the ancient tome open in her lap.

While Deeg and Ari were figuring out possible locations for the creepy cave, Azkadellia had been doing her own research into dream visions and Tutor had helpfully pointed out this particular book without much questioning as to her intentions. Az was a little unnerved that Tutor wasn't going to be there to help them, but since DG's latest lesson had left him doggied for the time being, he was little more than a barking nuisance - and currently falling asleep in Raw's furry lap.

"Me too," Ari chimed in.

"Shut up, people," DG cut in, "There's nothing there."

Raw clearly didn't think that included him, "DG not know if Cain feels fuzzy things too."

"Will you please tell her that he does?! She won't believe _**me**_," Ari said nodding.

"Doesn't want Raw to tell her; if Cain feels, wants _him_ to say," Raw replied.

"I think that's very noble of you, Deeg," Az commended.

"Thanks _**Az**_," she tossed a pointed look at Ari who raised her hands in mock surrender.

"I just don't want you passing up an opportunity, that's all."

"No passing, just waiting," Raw assured her.

"I hope so," Ari replied.

"Miss Ari no worry; trust Raw," he patted her knee gently and Ari settled back into the cushions, convinced.

"So change of topic?" DG suggested.

"I second that," Azkadellia said not looking up from her book.

"How long is it going to take us to get to Kiamo Ko?" DG asked, turning to Ari.

"We should be there by nightfall. We're lucky, the castle is closer to the south of the Vinkus, so it takes less time to get there from Finaqua than Central City," Ari explained.

"Cool," DG leaned back again, her eyes drifting out the window once more before flicking back to her sister, "Anything useful Az?"

"Not unless you're dreaming about spiders or leaves," Az replied, giving Deeg an apologetic look.

"Well that's helpful," DG sighed.

"DG find cave," Raw nodded, "Find answers."

"I hope you're right, Raw, I don't like not knowing what's going on in my head."

"DG get answers at Kiamo Ko; Raw sure."

She sure as hell hoped so. She was sick of this constant tingling in her arm - which increased whenever she touched Ari - but thankfully it didn't get back to burning. She hadn't told Az or Cain about nearly passing out the first time she'd touched Ari's shoulder either. No need worrying them even more.

She sighed again as she let her eyes flutter shut.

* * *

_She was in the long room again. It was lined with floor length windows, all were open and blowing their black silk curtains toward her like fingers, reaching for her. She was at the mirror, looking at her reflection. She saw the twister symbol flash in the mirror. She was rolling on the floor again, glass all around her, as her hand burned, and she screamed in pain._

"DG!" Strong hands shook her awake.

She sat up gasping for air, holding her branded hand to her chest. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was lying on the floor of the carriage. Az was holding onto her forearms tight enough to leave bruises. Raw was huddled in the corner of the small carriage as far away from her and her emotions as he could get. She didn't blame him. Toto was on the cushioned seat near her head, staring at her. And Ari was watching her with a horrified expression. Everyone - she realized - was breathing as rapidly as she.

"So much for a one time thing," Deeg managed.

"Can we tell mother now?" Az inquired, letting go of her sister's arm and sitting back on her heels.

DG shook her head, "No, and don't tell Cain either. We stick to the plan. The sooner we find the cave, the sooner we get answers."

"Deeg…" Az began but DG held up her good hand and stopped her.

"Please don't fight me on this Az."

Her sister nodded though she look none too pleased. After another quick breath, DG picked herself up off the floor and back into her seat. Az moved back to hers, picking up the book she'd dropped in her haste to wake DG from the dream. Raw settled down as well, although he still didn't seem comfortable. Ari was taking calming breaths of her own, her hands pressed to her heart, before she looked at DG.

"Was the other one that _**intense**_?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"After the other one, she woke up and punched me in the jaw, then took off and ran to the gazebo before she passed out," Azkadellia replied.

Deeg gave her friend a sheepish grin, "What can I say? I'm a strange violent girl."

"You can say that again," Az joked demurely, and then leaned forward on her knees, "So what did you see this time?"

"The room again. Just the room this time though. It had these windows and these curtains - and then the mirror, I saw my reflection in it and then I was on the ground again, my hand was burning and the mirror was broken," DG explained, shivering at the memory.

"DG scared," Raw stated, giving her his best comforting look, and reaching for her hands. She started to pull away - knowing that he'd be assaulted with images from her dream - but he caught her hands anyway and closed his eyes. After a moment, he dropped them and opened his eyes once more. He was crying.

"Raw feel fear, see why DG scared. Raw scared for DG," he said softly.

Unable to stop herself, DG launched at Raw and hugged him fiercely as she cried into his fur. She felt him petting her hair softly but it only made her cry harder. She stayed in his arms until she felt all of her sobs dissipate and then she pulled back into her own seat.

"We're just about there, DG," Ari said, pointing out the window. Deeg turned to look: they were in a rocky mountain pass, shear rock faces and large boulders on either side of the carriages. The suns were setting, casting an eerie glow around them, as the first moon was peeking out along the other horizon.

They came up around another rocky outcropping and DG was graced with her first view of Kiamo Ko in thirteen years. The castle was mostly rounded turrets and flat sandstone. The main part of the building was surrounded by four round towers, connected to each other, and the central building, by wide walls. Flying above the central tower were two flags, one of lavender and one of charcoal.

As they rode over the draw bridge, through castle gates, they passed two guards, wearing charcoal uniforms and carrying wicked looking spears at their posts. They wore large black hats which reminded DG of those worn by the London Guards at Buckingham Palace. The carriages pulled up outside the main entrance and stopped.

The Footmen opened the doors and helped Ari out first, and then Az and DG; Raw followed, carrying an indignant Toto. DG stared up at the vast castle, impressed. It was set between two great mountains in the valley they created but the sandstone made the castle blend into the rock - you didn't know where one began and the other ended.

Perfect place to hide a scary cave.

Ari hooked DG's arm and led her inside; the inside was a lot like the outside. Everything was sandstone and there wasn't much in the way of decoration. A wrought-iron chandelier hung in the center of the room and a set of stairs rounded up one side of the wall to the second floor. Beneath the stone landing was another passage way, along with another door next to the foot of the stairs and its partner on the wall opposite.

In the center of the room stood Elrin's wife, Lady Melaina and the other children. The oldest, Maia and the man who Deeg had been told was her husband, Nikos; Ari's younger brother and the heir to the Arjiki tribe, Finn, was wearing the same charcoal colored uniform his father wore. Standing next to their mother were Ari's two youngest siblings, Sophie and Bart.

Lurline strolled inside, Ahamo on her arm, talking with Elrin - Glitch behind them all - and rushed to Melaina when she saw her. The two embraced and Melaina introduced the young children. Finn gave the Queen a sharp bow and Maia took her outstretch hands, exchanging a kiss-greeting like the French.

"Oh, Lurline, it's good to see you looking so well after all these years," Melaina said.

"And you, I know the West has suffered difficult times," Lurline replied.

"We've all suffered in our own," Melaina looked at Azkadellia and stretched out her arms, "Oh, my darling Azkadellia." She embraced Az gently, almost as if she was breakable, and turned to Deeg. "And you DG! Thank Ozma that you've been returned to us all." Like the others, Melaina hugged DG. When she pulled away she recognized that there were other people in the room. "And who are these nice gentlemen?"

_Always knew we liked her. Never leaves anybody out._

DG stepped up for introductions, "These are my friends. Raw," the Viewer bowed, "Glitch - you might remember him as Ambrose, my mother's advisor."

Melaina reached her hand out, and squeezed once of his gently, "Oh, yes, Ambrose, how could I forget you?"

DG giggled before turning to the last - and secretly most important - member of the group, "And this is Mr. - err _Commander_ - Wyatt Cain." He tipped his hat respectfully.

"How wonderful to meet all of you! It's such an honor to have you staying with us," Melaina exclaimed, "There is food prepared. The servants will show you to your quarters and then perhaps we can eat?"

This seemed like a good enough plan to everyone. DG walked with Az - followed as usual by Cain - behind a young servant girl down the passage to the left. She took them to a door set back a little into the wall. This was apparently Deeg and Az's room.

They opened the door and found a wide, almost cruel looking window that gave them a brilliant view of the setting suns. There were two low beds set practically into the floor on either side of the room, dressed in matching shimmering forest green and black satin sheets.

"Whoa," DG stared wide-eyed around the room.

"You can say that again, kid," Cain agreed from behind her - _apparently he's already found __**his**__ room. _

She turned to him, a cheeky grin in place, "You aren't going to check for monsters under the bed?"

He rolled his eyes and shot her a look. She laughed lightly. Azkadellia was already stretched out on the one of the beds, picking through her book again. Deeg stood in the center, hands on her hips, appraising the surroundings. When she caught sight of her sister she laughed again.

"Az, you read to much."

"There's no such thing as reading too much. Besides, if I'm going to figure out why you keep waking up in panic attacks, I'll have to do research."

DG cringed as her sister's use of the plural '_attacks_'. She glanced at Cain, hoping he hadn't heard it. Boy, was _**that**_ ever a false hope?! He looked about ready to spit acid, he was so mad. His blue eyes were icy and shooting daggers at her. _Damn_, she was in trouble.

"What do you mean '_attacks_'? DG, did you have another dream?" Again, she thought this was an unnecessary question from him.

She scuffed her sneaker against the stone floor, not looking at him, hands crossed behind her back. Az seemed to finally notice the tension and anger in the room around her and practically leapt off the bed.

"I'll just leave you two alone," and that little backstabber scurried out of the room before DG could protest. _See if we ever stand up for __**you**__ again!_

"DG, I'm waiting." The tone of his voice was painful and she winced again.

"Ihadanotherdreaminthecarriageonthewayhere," she mumbled.

He stalked toward her - _yup stalked_ - and didn't stop until he was standing barely an inch from her. Her nose was very nearly touching his chest but she didn't dare look up into his eyes.

"What did you say?" _Like freaking nails on a chalkboard_.

"I had another dream in the carriage on the way here," she repeated.

"And you didn't tell me." It wasn't a question.

"Well - in all fairness, this is the first time we've spoken since it happened."

"But you weren't _going_ to tell me." It was at this point she looked up because his voice no longer sounded like a crazed murderer - it actually sounded hurt. His eyes weren't blazing anymore either, they were cool, almost sad - she felt immediately guilty.

"No," she admitted, "But I really didn't want to worry you." It was the honest truth. He worried too much about her.

"I worry more when you _don't _tell me things, DG," he said softly - and out of nowhere his fingertips danced over her cheek.

_Oh crap! Oh, no, not good. Puddle of goo, here we come._

"I'm sorry." She felt a shiver snake up her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I know."

She stared at him - or more precisely at his mouth - she couldn't take her eyes off his mouth. Her body was screaming at her to kiss him - _just to know what it was like_, it reasoned. But - _oh, gods_ - that was a dangerous train of thought.

_Do something before we make a fool out of ourselves!_ Her mind urged, so on instinct, she threw her arms around Cain's neck and hugged him tightly. He didn't respond for a moment - but that wasn't unusual - before finally letting his arms wrap around her, one hand dipping into her hair, the other splayed out across the center of her back.

_Okay this works. When in doubt, pounce. _

"You're my best friend, Cain," she mumbled into his chest.

"Same here, kid," he replied quietly.

And suddenly she pulled away as quickly had she pounced, leaving his arms reaching out after her, but she was already at the door, waiting for him. Her head was tilted to the side, and she was watching him in amusement.

"Come on, Cain, the stomach says we gotta go. I'm starving!"

He blinked and shook his head at the wonder that was this girl - deciding he would never understand her thought process - before allowing her to hook her arm in his and walk from the room together.


	6. Somewhere Only We Know

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Also the chapter title is stolen from the song by Keane of the same name.

**A/N: **First off, thanks to everyone who has commented/alerted/favorited this little fic of mine - you guys are excellent! Second, we're not even going to pretend that this has any plot in it - it doesn't. This is a purely fluffy chapter. But I couldn't resist. And thus **Warning**: any nausea caused by the sheer cotton candy in this chapter is at the liability of the reader. Thanks bundles!

**A/N 2: **Also, I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to update this again - my weekend is pretty hectic - but I hope this super-fluff-filled chapter holds you over until I can.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_**Somewhere Only We Know**_

* * *

Supper had been pleasant enough. Melaina and Lurline had discussed the decade that they'd missed one another's company, and shared stories for the young children - and DG - who hadn't heard them - or didn't remember them (_thanks __**mom**_) - about their past. As it turns out, Melaina had been one of Lurline's Ladies Maids and when Elrin (Lurline's like fortieth cousin) came to visit, he immediately fell in love with her and they were married a few weeks after. It was the day after the wedding that Ahamo had crash landed (he used the term loosely as he hadn't _really __**crashed**_, so much as _**landed**_) at Finaqua and met Lurline.

When they weren't telling stories about how they all met, Ahamo and Elrin were talking economics and political strategies - leaving DG surprised at how much her father seemed to know about these things. She'd always pegged him as the kind of Consort who had no idea what was going on in politics considering the man had been a hippie carnie from Nebraska. But it was just another testament to how little DG really knew her parents.

Lurline and Melaina talked about the children and Maia's nuptials and how she and Nikos were expecting a child and all the things women talked about. They avoided politics - not because they were unawares - hardly - but rather because they had more important things to talk about. Like DG's unwillingness to wear a dress - and she bit her tongue against reminding her mother that she _was_ in fact wearing a dress _at that very moment_ - or how their poor tutor had ended up stuck as a dog for the next few days. All those fun things.

Finn and Glitch were attempting conversation with Cain about military training and war strategy - but it seemed they were fighting a loosing battle. The Tin Man was only half paying attention to the two and was actually more focused on DG shifting the peas (or what _looked_ enough like peas) on her plate. She was clearly deep in thought and he absently wondered if she was thinking about him.

**_What?_** Where did **_that_** come from?What did he care if DG was thinking about him? Sure, it would be flattering, to say the least - but he'd spent the last four days having a difficult enough time worrying about his own little - dare he say _**attraction**_ - than to have to deal with the possibility that she might be thinking the same thing. He didn't allow himself that luxury. Thinking like that would get him into trouble.

Not to mention the timing was all off. She was wrapped up in dealing with her dream thing - hell, they'd traipsed all the way out here so she could get some answers. _There that must be it! We're worrying about her. It's just like a - protective thing. There's no __**attraction**__. Just an overabundance of worry for her safety._

Seemed plausible.

_Sure, an __**excellent**__ excuse. I bet you can keep __**that**__ one going for about a day. _

He huffed at the mocking turn his thoughts had taken. And when in the hell had the voice in his head started so much like _Jeb_? He could practically see the boy laughing at him. Not that Jeb was a spiteful person, but the damn kid had been going on for weeks about how often Cain was with the youngest princess - and what _**exactly**_ he did for her during that time.

By this point he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Glitch saying his name until Raw poked him in the side. He looked first to the Viewer who then pointed to the Advisor sitting across the table beside DG.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, straightening in his seat.

Ambrose - definitely Ambrose by the look Cain was now receiving - looked miffed about being ignored, "Oh, never mind. I swear Cain if you ever spend an entire evening without going into one of your silent broods, I'd die of shock!"

Cain narrowed his eyes, "Well, that would be reason enough for me Zipperhead." Ambrose looked even more taken aback while Cain couldn't help the twitch in his lips when he heard DG giggling into her plate. He thought he heard Ambrose mutter something about 'insufferable rudeness' before the man slipped back into Glitch and started animatedly talking about his ballroom dancing days with Maia.

Raw was trying terribly hard to edge his chair away from the Tin Man - he was giving off giant waves of emotions. The man really needed to learn how to open up; all that bottling of his feelings was giving the Viewer a headache. Cain didn't even notice either. He thought t he was keeping those emotions in check - but he wasn't and it was starting to eat away at Raw's peace of mind.

Typically, Raw didn't really like telling people what they were feeling; especially if they didn't already know themselves. He'd always thought it was a tad intrusive and he'd rather only do it if it was absolutely necessary. But these were desperate time and Cain just needed a good kick in the ass - err, right direction.

So, as discretely as he was capable, Raw poked Cain's side again - causing the Tin Man to turn flashing blue eyes on the Viewer; he cowered for a moment before grasping at his courage - and desire for peace from Cain's repressed emotions - and lowering his voice so only Cain could hear. He was going to start with the easy one.

"Cain thinking about DG; mad; can't make dreams go away, wanting to protect her."

"Yeah, thanks for the obvious, Furball," Cain growled.

"DG make Cain feel things; things hasn't felt in long time," Raw continued. Now he was getting into dangerous territory.

Cain glanced at the other's to make sure they weren't paying attention, before leaning close to Raw, his voice dropping to a deadly whisper, "Don't be telling me what I'm feeling; you hear me, Furball?"

"Tin Man scared of things in head and heart." _So the furry man has a death wish, huh?_

"Raw, I'm warning you," Cain waved his index finger in the man's face, but Raw would not be swayed.

"Cain wanting to be closer to her; wanting to love her, like she deserves."

Cain's jaw dropped and Raw shrugged.

"Raw be quiet now. Tin Man need time to process," Raw turned back to his meal - satisfied - leaving Cain to stare at the Viewer in abject shock.

_Time to process, my ass!_ He didn't need time to _process_ because it wasn't true. It was just an _attraction_ he'd accredited to worrying about her too much - that was all - nothing more. Yes, he didn't think any of the suitors who the Queen had turned away - and there had been several - were anywhere near good enough for, but that didn't mean he thought _**he**_ was good enough. He was just a Tin Man for Ozma's sake. He'd just been spending too much time with her. That was it, too much time, he'd grown too protective.

Although not really convinced with his analysis of the situation, he went back to eating his supper - and discretely glancing at DG to make sure she was eating as well - while not necessarily avoiding but not making a point to look at Raw.

The meal passed along without incident after that.

* * *

Up until this point in her life, DG loved sleep. She could sleep for hours - usually well into the afternoon if left alone. But at the moment, she was lying awake, staring at the sand stone ceiling in her room, listening to Azkadellia's slow breathing from the other bed and willing her mind to calm down enough to get at least a little sleep.

She knew the major cause of her restlessness was simply because she was afraid. She was terrified of closing her eyes and seeing the mirror and the cave again. She was frightened of waking up screaming once more and panicking her sister. But she knew she needed to sleep - a couple hours - or she would be dead the next day.

Back in Kansas, when she couldn't sleep, she would go down stairs and make herself a cup of hot tea, sit down on the couch and turn on an old movie until she drifted off. Sometimes, when it was warm out, she'd forget the movie and go sit outside on the porch swing, where Momsters or Popsicle would find her in the morning. Her heart hurt with the memories of them. Glitch had managed to reprogram them back to their old selves but - as a way of dealing with losing DG to her real family - they had decided to return to Milltown and she hadn't yet gone to visit them.

She could use a Momsters hug right about then. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the door. There was a faint glow from one of the wall sconces seeping under it and she watched the light dance across the floor for a while. Even the lulling movement did nothing for her insomnia.

Sighing in frustration, she rolled back onto her back and tried counting sheep. It didn't work. She just got to wondering why someone had chosen sheep. There wasn't really anything particularly sleep-conducive about them. Perhaps because _sheep_ sounded so much like _sleep_, it was just used for similarities sake.

_And this ladies and gentlemen, is why we cannot fall asleep._

Her self-berating thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. In fact it was so quiet she almost didn't hear it. She waited a moment, listening intently, thinking she may have imagined it in her sleep-deprived state. But nope - there it was again.

She sat up and glanced at her sister - Azkadellia was still sound asleep. The knock echoed through the room once more, and DG decided she'd better see who it was considering she probably wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon anyways.

Getting to her feet, she grabbed one of the light robes she had packed and trotted over to the door while she tied it around her waist. She cracked the door open only a fraction of an inch - Cain would be proud of her caution - but threw it wide when she found the man himself standing in the hall.

"Cain?" She closed the door behind her so her voice wouldn't wake Az and looked at her bodyguard with a raised eyebrow, "What're you _doing_?"

"Can't sleep?" he asked knowingly.

"Nice evasion - and no." Deeg crossed her arms over her chest as a chill from the cool stone raced up her bare legs - she didn't care **what** the maids thought, she wore shorts to bed in the summer, whether she was a princess or not.

"Come on," he held out his hand to her, but she just looked at it as her raised eyebrow went higher.

"Why?"

He gave her that smirk again - the one that said _I know something you don't know_, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course!" _How could he even __**ask**__ that question?_

His smirk deepened, "Then come on."

She narrowed her eyes at him but finally placed her hand in his. His smirk made that transition to an actual smile, like it had begun to do so often now, as he tightened his hold on her hand and led her down the hallway.

"Cain, where are we going?" Her voice was a low whisper - she was aware that this was an hour at which people - obviously not Cain - usually slept, and she didn't want to disturb them.

"I wanna show you something," he replied cryptically.

"You are aware that it's after midnight, right?" She was beginning to fear for his sanity, but he simply glanced over his shoulder - that damnable smirk in place again.

"It's not like you were sleeping anyways."

Well she couldn't argue with that but still, whatever they were doing would likely end up in her getting in some form of trouble - it usually did - but then again that was generally because she showed up at _his_ door with some half-baked idea and pulled him along with _her_ - it wasn't normally the other way around.

But no, her Tin Man - ever the rule-abider - had knocked on her door at a time when in all likelihood she would be asleep and practically dragged her out of bed to go cavorting around the castle just so he could show her - _oh, pretty!_

They had ascended a rounded stairwell and stepped out onto one of the turrets - above them was a vast, pollution-free sky full of tens of millions of crystal clear stars. The air was cooler outside but she didn't even feel it as she stared at the pinpricks of light in the blackness above them.

"Holy crap," she breathed.

"Thought you'd like it," he said quietly. He'd heard her - in her room - tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep either. He couldn't get his body to relax after everything that had happened that evening - from what Raw had said at dinner to learning that DG had had another dream - he was on high alert. So instead of staring at his ceiling until dawn, he'd done what he usually did back at Finaqua - pace the hallways until he was so tired he just passed out.

And that was how he'd stumbled upon this place and how he'd ended up hearing DG in her restless state. He hadn't really thought about it when his hand jumped to knock against her door - something that unnerved him a bit as he _**always**_ thought _**everything**_ - but when she appeared from behind it, dressed in her - _what did she call it? Flan-something_ - whatever robe, her hair messed up and look of pure shock on her face, he'd forgotten to regret knocking.

"Cain this," she waved her arms at the sky, "this is - incredible - beautiful - breathtaking - there isn't enough adjectives to describe this."

He settled down against the wall - not really watching the stars, more like watching the girl who was watching the stars - and grinned. _Yup, we are __**so**__ good._

Tearing her eyes away from the sight above them, she slipped down beside Cain and couldn't resist snuggling next to him - _it's cold up here, we're just conserving body heat_ - he froze and she regretted it for a moment, but then his arm fell around her shoulders and she couldn't contain a sigh. Her head rested against the crook of his shoulder and she grinned like a five-year-old.

She stared at the stars - the sheer beauty of it was heart-stopping - and felt her body finally relax, lulled by the sound of Cain's heart against her ear.

_Oh, we could get used to this_. And for the first time in a while, she didn't disagree.

Cain looked down at the girl pressed against his side as her eyes fluttered shut and he sighed. He simply didn't understand how one single person had come to mean so much to him - so much that he had abandoned his entire life - _although, let's face it there wasn't much of our life left to abandon_ - to stay by her side and protect her. And it wasn't just because of some convoluted promise he'd made to the Mystic Man - not anymore - and if he was truly honest with himself - it had never been about that, not really.

_Maybe Raw was right_. And that thought alone felt like a right hook to the jaw but he had to admit she made him feel things; things that no man should feel for someone half their age - but she did. She was like this bright light - blinding at first, but his eyes had gotten used to it - and it sparked something in his cold, dead heart that he hadn't felt in a long time.

But it wasn't like he loved her or anything - _although it really wouldn't be difficult, if we wanted to, which we __**don't**__, but just saying, it wouldn't be too hard to fall in love with her_ - okay, he'd obviously thought about it, but that didn't mean- there was no way that - he didn't - _oh, hell_.

He waited - waited for the guilt to wash over him at the acknowledgment of loving a woman who wasn't his wife. He was only half surprised when it didn't come. He'd spent eight years saying his goodbyes to Adora. In eight years, the memory of her face had kept him from losing his mind. And not the tear-stained one that haunted his nightmares - the smiling one - he wanted revenge for the happy one, the one that had been stolen from him.

DG was a lot like her. It was probably why it was so easy for him to fall again. They were both brave, stubborn, passionate women. They loved and they fought and they lived the same way: with conviction. _Oh, yeah, we never even had a chance_. It was a good thing he really didn't mind.

So maybe he could never have anything more than these moments - moments when he could hold her - (she had created this whole touching urge in him too; she showed up and all the sudden he was _hugging_ people; he _**didn't **_hug people - _**ever**_) - but he could deal with that.

He felt her breathing slow and his own body began to relax as he leaned his cheek against the top of her hair, watching the stars shine across the O.Z. sky, his eyes fell shut. He could definitely deal with that.

* * *

Someone was very annoyingly poking her in the ribs, rudely trying to pull her away from the first good dream she'd had in a week. She swatted at the offender and shifted, trying to regain her comfortable unconsciousness.

Whoever was jabbing her side had now taken to talking to her as well. She immediately wanted them dead. She didn't care who they were, she just wanted them gone - she was in the middle of a nice dream with a shirtless Cain, for crying out loud!

"Kid, come on, wake up."

_Hey, we know that voice_.

DG's eyes cracked open and were met by familiar baby blues. She yawned and lifted her head from Cain's shoulder - she hadn't moved an inch - as his arm fell from across her back. _Sad, no contact_.

"Morning sunshine," he smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her hands over her eyes and then stretching her arms over her head.

He nodded at something behind her, "See for yourself."

She looked over her shoulder and saw the most incredible sunrise of her entire life. Of course it helped that there were two suns rising over the peaks of the mountains but still - it was almost as breathtaking as the stars. She even forgot that it was earlier than she _ever_ got up or ever wanted to contemplate getting up again - especially considering she'd fallen asleep _after_ midnight.

"Wow." She tried to be as discrete as possible about settling herself back against Cain's side - but she smiled widely when his arm came back around her shoulders - without comment - as it had the night before.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Cain," she began.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, their eyes meeting and holding.

"You do understand that since you woke me up at dawn, I'm never speaking to you again, right?"

"I do - now how about we start that silence thing now and you just watch," he suggested, his smirk once again making her thankful she was sitting down.

She turned back to the suns, "Okay."

* * *

They didn't want Azkadellia waking up and freaking out when she found DG was missing, so they'd hurried back downstairs after the suns had fully crested the mountaintops. When they reached her door, she turned to him - and without taking the time to think and thus debate - she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He froze - his eyes wide - and when she pulled away she blushed.

"Thanks Cain," she said softly.

He didn't reply - he couldn't really form a coherent thought at the moment - and she smiled as she opened her door and slipped inside, giving him one last look before the door closed behind her. He stared at the closed door for another long moment: his mind was doing a happy dance.

_She kissed us! She kissed us! She didn't kiss Glitch or Raw or that little lord - she kissed us! _

He finally got his feet to move, taking him away from her door and back toward his; but he couldn't suppress the grin that overtaken his face.

* * *

DG couldn't for the life of her wipe off her smile as she slipped into her room, pressing her back against the door to close it. But her bliss was shattered by her sister suddenly leaping at her.

"Oh my gods, DG! Where have you _been_? I've been going out of my mind!" Az said through panicked bursts, her arms wrapping tightly around Deeg's neck.

"Az - you're choking me," she tried to pry her sister's arms away from her throat.

Az jumped backwards releasing DG - who gasped for air a little _too_ dramatically in Az's opinion.

"So…where were you? Are you all right? I woke up and you were gone," Az inquired, concern running rampant in her voice.

Guilt threatened to ruin DG's euphoria, but she pressed on, "I'm fine, Az. I couldn't sleep and," she hesitated, "neither could Cain," Az's face went from panic to disbelief, "so he took me up to the - well, roof, I guess - and we were star gazing and then we fell asleep - at least, I did anyway, I don't know about Cain - and he woke me up to watch the suns rise - and that's where I was," DG finished without meeting her sister's eyes - brown orbs were spitting lavender sparks and the woman looked about to explode in rage.

"You mean I was sitting here going out of my mind with worry and you were off _**snuggling**_?" Azkadellia's voice was strained with her barely contained anger.

"Yes," DG replied meekly, sitting on the edge of the settee in the little sitting area of their room.

"Err!" Az growled, grabbed a pillow and proceeded to smack DG across the head with it.

"Ow! Hey, leave the pillow out of this; he didn't do anything to you!" Deeg grabbed the pillow before Az could hit her again.

"Well did you at least get a kiss out of it?!" If DG hadn't actually heard the words come out of the woman's mouth, she wouldn't have believed that even in her anger, Az was still a gossiping big sister.

"It wasn't a _date_," DG declared.

The wrath was gone from her sister's voice, "Really? A midnight rendezvous, star gazing, falling asleep in each other's arms, waking up to watch the suns rise - I've never had personal experience with _dates_ as you call them - but that sounds like a date."

It did. It did sound like a date. But it wasn't. Cain was merely helping her insomnia. He was being a good friend. Plus, he found something really cool and he wanted to show her. That was just him being…cool. And the falling asleep in his arms had been totally practical - she didn't want to freeze to death. It wasn't a date. It was completely asexual.

"It wasn't a date, trust me," DG stated with as much conviction as she could muster - which wasn't all that much.

"So I take it that's a no on the kiss then?"

DG gave her a Duh look and then something hit her.

"Az, what are you doing _**up**_ at dawn, anyway?" she asked.

"I was _going_ to get an early start so we could go searching for _your_ cave," Az replied.

"Oh…good plan!" DG sprang from the chair and grabbed a pair of jeans from her luggage.

_It wasn't a date_.


	7. Tunneling

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD.

**A/N: **First off, thanks to everyone who has commented/alerted/favorited this little fic of mine - you guys are excellent! Second, this is plot with a smattering of comedy/fluff in the beginning. Hope you guys like.

**A/N 2: **So, I managed to find the time to finish this - mostly by staying up past midnight to write this last night - and this morning before my class but I don't know when the next time I'll get to update is. I've got a test to study for and I'm headed home tomorrow evening and this weekend is booked (Spring Weekend and _88 Minutes_ (guh, Neal plays a serial killer!)) but perhaps Sunday night. Hopefully!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_**Tunneling**_

* * *

Azkadellia managed to go a full ten minutes after seeing Ari before cracking and spilling the goods about DG and Cain's not-a-date. The young blonde squealed - _yup, actually squealed_ - and clapped her hands together at the "_news_". Both blonde and brunette had then gone on to discuss how DG should proceed now that they were "_obviously all on the same page_." The girl in question had merely rolled her eyes when Glitch asked what they were talking about.

Cain - thankfully - was absent at the time - although not for long. He walked into the dinning hall just a minute after Az and Ari had delved into whispered plans. Seriously, wasn't Az supposed to be all mature and everything at 26? She was acting like - _like she was thirteen_? She cringed. Az was acting like she was thirteen because she hadn't really grown up. The witch had gotten a hold of her and she'd basically stayed in the mindset of a scared thirteen-year-(_annual_)-old girl. She couldn't even really relate to Maia anymore - sure they were the same age, but Maia was married, she was expecting a child - Az just wanted to be a silly, teenage girl.

With this revelation, Azkadellia got a little slack from DG - but not much. Couldn't they just play Truth or Dare, eat half a pint of _Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey_ and braid each other's hair? Did they have to plan out an entire - _and fictional_ - relationship with her Tin Man?

Cain sat down beside her and that set Az and Ari off in another whole set of giggles and whispers. Cain raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring to DG what they were going on about - but she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She did _not_ want to go there.

"So, I was thinking we should check each section of the castle - breaking into groups but staying in the same general area," DG suggested loudly, trying to - successfully - turn the conversation toward their impending search for answers.

The six people - and one dog-man, who had been stealing bacon strips from Glitch's plate - leaned forward to examine the map of Kiamo Ko that was laid out on the table. DG and Ari had circled several areas which most likely held the cave during their four days of research. There were twelve in all. At least a day's work, if not more.

"Also, I was thinking that - because Az and I can communicate via magic - and Raw's got the sensing people thing - each of us should pair with one of you three," she indicated Cain, Glitch and Ari, "Plus, Raw has seen what the cave looks like from my dreams and I sketched it out for Az, so every group should know what we're looking for when they find it."

"Good idea," Cain said with a nod. She felt a bit of pride swell up in her chest - but beat it back down when she saw the looks on her sister and Ari's faces.

"I agree," Az started, "I'll go with Ari." Ari nodded, catching Az's eye.

"And Glitch can go with Raw," she added. Glitch and Raw looked at one another with matching looks of distaste on their faces: apparently they'd each wanted to go with one of the girls. But DG wasn't paying attention to the boys. She was giving Az and Ari - who were clutching hands innocently - a look of annoyance.

"Oh, looks like you and Mr. Cain are together, Deeg," Az said, in the falsest voice of surprise anyone had ever heard.

"Huh, imagine that," DG replied, without an ounce of amusement.

Cain got the distinct sense that something was going with these three girls - something that had to do with him - and he really didn't like not knowing what it was. DG looked like she was planning her sister's quiet death while Azkadellia and Arina were acting angelically. He glanced over at Glitch and Raw for some insight considering they'd been at the table longer than he but - as usual - Glitch looked clueless and Raw was grinning but saying nothing.

Deciding that they should get a move on if they planned to do any exploring today, Cain pushed back from his chair, "Come on, kiddo, we ought to get going if we're gonna get through all those places you marked on the map."

"You're right - come on, people, we've got some Goony-ing to do," DG got to her feet (ignoring the looks she was getting) followed by the others, Toto dropping from Glitch's lap with an indignant yelp.

They walked through the castle, Ari leading them to the central stairwell, in silence. Az and the blonde were back to their hushed conversation that was making DG _**extremely**_ uncomfortable - especially since Cain was walking by her side, his hand occasionally brushing hers accidentally. She kept having to take deep breaths to calm her frazzled nerves - which was causing Raw to continuously give her concerned looks.

When they reached what DG had deemed the central tower, Ari showed them down another winding staircase that lead to a dimly lit cavern. A single torch was glowing near the stairs and DG could just make out others dotted along the wall of the circular hub. With a flick of her wrist, the other torches came ablaze and they were suddenly bathed in an orange glow. There were twelve tunnels, all leading in different directions from this main grotto.

"Okay," DG turned to her friends and they formed a tiny circle around the map, "Each group takes a tunnel. If we don't find anything we meet back here in two hours, and then take on the next three." Everyone was nodding.

"So Az and I can take this one," Ari pointed to one of the tunnels leading toward the south.

"We should probably stay in the same general direction," Azkadellia suggested, "So maybe you and Mr. Cain should take this one to the southeast, DG, and Glitch and Raw can take this one to the southwest."

"Sounds good to me," DG conceded. She folded up the map and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans, "Remember, two hours."

They split up and went their separate ways. DG walked purposefully toward their tunnel. The glow of the antechamber's torches faded a few feet into nothingness. She hesitated - you got lost in there and you weren't coming back. Her marked palm twitched but didn't burn.

And then her other hand was grasped gently - she tore her eyes away from the darkness to stare at Cain's hand, holding hers, as her eyes flicked up to meet his. His smile was genuine, encouraging. He squeezed her hand softly.

"Come on Kid," even the whispered voice echoed.

She nodded and swallowed - turning back to the empty tunnel in front of them - she closed her eyes and concentrated on Cain's hand - on the comfort it was bringing her - she pictured his smile in her mind's eye and let her light _flow through her_.

He squeezed her hand again and she opened her eyes. The hand he was holding was glowing brightly, illuminating the darkness, chasing the shadows away. She smiled.

"Just call me Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. Cain didn't respond, he just shook his head and tugged her down the tunnel. She couldn't help but notice that his other hand was ready on his six-shooter - should the need arise to use it. She hoped not.

* * *

Okay, this little adventure was not fun anymore. They'd been searching for almost five hours - not including the hour break for lunch - and all they'd found was dirt and spider webs. There weren't even any cool stalagmites to look at. Nothing, just long empty tunnels leading to nothing. It was beyond frustrating. They were on their third tunnel of nothingness and were ready to head back to the central antechamber.

"I don't get it," DG complained.

"What?" Cain glanced at her.

"I could have sworn that my dream was trying to get me _here_. To Kiamo Ko. To _these_ tunnels. But we haven't found anything yet!"

He gave her a reassuring look, "We've still got three tunnels left, Princess; we'll find it."

_DG_.

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Did you just say my name?"

"No…" He watched as she spun around, letting her hand illuminate the tunnel behind them.

_DG…_

She looked at him, "You didn't hear that?"

He shook his head.

_Come on DG. Come and play_.

She raised her hand high above her head, the light stretching as far as it could. There was nothing but more darkness.

"Hello!" she called into the shadows.

They waited.

No answer.

"DG, what's going on?" Cain asked slowly. She was starting to scare him. He pulled his gun from the holster on his belt and cocked it as quietly as possible.

She heard the faint sound of laughter. Child's laughter.

"Hello!" She tried again.

_Come on DG!_

It sounded like Ari - when they were young - but Ari didn't remember these tunnels and she certainly wasn't a child anymore. DG squinted into the dark. Something moved - a flash of yellow.

Without a second thought, DG took off into the darkened tunnel.

"DG!" Cain yelled after her - but she didn't stop. She was running full out now, getting further from him, further from the central chamber. He didn't waste another minute before running after her.

DG couldn't stop. She knew she should. She had to. She had to let Cain catch up, he was falling behind - but her legs wouldn't listen to her brain. They just kept running into the darkness. Her hand was starting to hurt again - it was growing more painful with each step she took.

Suddenly the tunnel opened up and she stopped short. She wasn't out of breath. Cain came up behind her, breathing deeply as he grasped her arm - not realizing why she'd stopped.

"What the hell was that DG?" he asked through gasps. She gave him a half-smile that was more frightened than happy.

"I think we found it," she waved her glowing hand and he looked around as torches along the wall lit up the circular cave.

There were no tunnels leading off this cavern - save for the one that had brought them there - there were three 'levels' to the floor. The first they stood on, and like a large, flat hoop it lay atop the next level creating a stair that ran the entire length of the circle, similarly the next level created a stair to the center of the room. Emblazoned on the floor was the twister symbol. Along the wall - on the first level - were waist-high statues made of ebony that look like twisted clouds, their tips sharpened into points.

"It's creepier in person," DG said.

"I'll take your word on that," Cain replied, they stepped down to the second level, "So what's so special about this place?"

"I don't know," Deeg frowned. There were obviously no mirrors here, no mansions from the north - sure as hell no snow - but the pain in her arm was accounted for. She winced as the sleeve of her shirt brushed the super-sensitive palm.

She looked around the room, stepping down to the final level. As the toe of her sneaker hit the stone her arm erupted in white hot pain. She cried out and fell forward as the most painful sensations swept her body. She felt something being ripped from deep inside her - tearing away from her - like having all your hair ripped out.

She rolled onto her back - tears pouring down her face - and saw smoky white columns of light twisting up from her body through the cave ceiling - she could hear Cain calling to her but whatever this light was, it was keeping him from going near her. She sobbed as another vision assaulted her.

_Up through the ceiling of stone, through the castle, up to the sky, then a sudden jolt to the northeast, running over the land, over lakes and hills and fields, up to the mountains, across a bridge over a frozen river, to the front of the dark mansion, through the open windows, down the long room, to the sheet covered mirror, into the mirror - and a horrible scream shattered the frenzied silence - and eyes, cold and black opened behind the mirror glass._

She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness once again and only managed one more thought before the world faded away.

_Az…_

* * *

_Az…_

Azkadellia's head whipped around in the darkness, "DG?"

Ari froze and looked at her companion. Az raised her glowing hand above her head. There was nothing. She was sure she'd heard DG's voice. She let her eyes drift shut, letting the light chase away the shadows still clinging in her soul. She concentrated on DG - the girl who'd saved her - her sister. She grabbed at her chest as pain suddenly gripped her heart.

"Az?!" Ari grabbed her arms, holding the princess up on her feet.

"It's DG, she's in trouble," Az managed through painful gasps.

"Well, come on," Ari started down the tunnel, back toward the main cave. Az didn't follow - Ari turned back to her frowning.

Az was shaking her head, "No, we need to go quicker than that; put a hand on my shoulder." Ari did as instructed, too panicked to question anything. Grasping at her magic, at the memories of the witch, Az focused her magic on a single target: DG. With more force than she had used in months, Az clapped her hands together.

They appeared in a cavernous room - DG's cave - and both women inhaled sharply. DG was lying on the ground, shaking terribly - Cain was kneeling beside her, holding her in his arms, trying to wake her.

Azkadellia rushed to the two of them. Cain looked up, "Wait, Princess, she - uh, she stepped on the seal and it did something to her." He pointed to the twister mark on the floor. Az waved it off.

"The mark never affected me," she replied and finished her swift step to her sister's side. She was clearly unconscious but she was trembling violently and Cain had to grip her arms and shoulders to keep her from throwing him off.

"What happened?" Ari asked, kneeling next to Cain.

"I don't know," he answered, "She just stepped down here and then fell, yelling in pain. The minute she hit the floor this white light started tearing out of her - and she was crying. I tried to go to her but the damn light knocked me back. Then it was gone and she passed out."

"We need to get her to mother now," Az ordered. Her gaze met Cain's and he nodded without argument - whatever DG's wishes, it would not stop him from protecting her. He slipped his arms under her knees and around her back and hoisted her up.

Suddenly, Glitch, Raw and a madly barking Toto burst through the tunnel entrance at a run. They stopped short seeing DG - unmoving - in the arms of her Tin Man. Raw hurried forward pressing his hand to DG's damp forehead.

"How did you - ?" Az broke off.

"Furry here started mumbling something about DG and then took off. Toto and I just ran after him," Glitch explained.

"Felt DG's pain," Raw added, "Needs mother."

"That's where we're headed Furball," Cain said gruffly. He sidestepped Raw and walked swiftly up the steps and back through the tunnel - the rest of the gang trailing after him quickly - he prayed that she'd be okay.

He didn't realize how far they'd run down the dark tunnel - and he had to stop when he couldn't see in front of him anymore. He turned to Azkadellia.

"Princess, think you could do that appearing trick and clap us back upstairs?" he asked. Az gave him a hesitant look - but one glance at the shaking woman in his arms and she set her resolve with a nod.

"Can you take all of us?" Ari asked.

"Just hold on," Az replied. Raw pressed a hand to Cain's shoulder and Azkadellia's - eyes closing to ensure the connection. Glitch picked Toto up off the ground a placed a long thin finger at the back of the princess' neck. Ari laid her hand across Az's other shoulder.

Focusing again, Az pictured the dinning hall where they'd eaten that morning. She let her eyes drift shut and clapped her palms together sharply. She opened her eyes when a sharp gasp echoed around her.

Hers and Ari's parents were sitting around the dinning table in the middle of high tea. Lurline was out of her chair in a moment and at DG's side. Ahamo practically sprinted around the table to look at his youngest daughter.

"What happened?" Lurline inquired, looking first at Cain and then to Azkadellia.

"No disrespect, your Highness, but she needs to lie down," Cain interjected.

"Yes, of course," Lurline rushed ahead of them as they hurried through the passageway toward DG and Az's bedroom. Az opened the door and Cain quickly set DG down on her bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin and tucking them around her, hoping to stop her shaking.

Lurline kneeled beside her daughter and brushed the damp hair from her face. Ahamo knelt next to her one hand on his wife's shoulder, the other pressed against DG's arm. Cain and Az were kneeling on Deeg's other side.

Melaina and Elrin - along with Ari, Glitch, and Raw - stood at the foot of the bed, watching. Melaina called to one of the servants.

"Smelling salts; please hurry," she ordered. The servant came back a few minutes later and passed the salts to Lurline. The Queen held them under DG's nose. The Princess flinched but her eyes opened. She was still trembling.

"Oh, thank Ozma," Lurline breathed, "DG, my angel, what happened?"

"I passed out," DG offered with a pained smile. Her arm wasn't burning anymore - it was cold, freezing and it felt dead and limp. Not exactly the transition she'd hoped for.

"DG," Ahamo gave her a warning look that said _Now's the time to tell everybody everything_.

She sighed, "So, a few nights ago, I had this nightmare, about tunnels and a cave and this little girl and this house and a mirror and I woke up screaming. My hand," here she managed to pulled the marked palm from under the covers and held it out to her mother, "was burning and the symbol was back." A gasp between her parents, "And then I found out that the girl was Ari when she was little," they looked at the blonde, then back at DG, "And we thought it might mean that we had to come here, to Kiamo Ko…so we convinced you guys to let us visit here so we could go digging around in the tunnels looking for the cave. Then - unfortunately - we found it, and when I stepped on the mark on the floor my arm started burning like a mother and this weird light started ripping out of my body and I followed it up to the north and the house and the mirror and all the sudden there were these weird eyes behind the mirror - I'd never seen the eyes before - and someone screamed and I passed out."

Lurline pulled back slightly, "DG, you have to go to the North." She sounded like these words were the exact thing she didn't want to be saying.

"What?!" Was exclaimed by three people - two Princesses and one Tin Man.

"DG, the symbol on the floor, the one on your hand, it's a symbol of our magic, but it drains bits of it - tiny pieces - every time you used it on your journey a tiny bit of your magic left you. When you stepped on that it took your magic. All of it."

Everyone stared at the queen in shock.

"What?! The damn cave took my magic?!"

"Yes," Lurline replied, "And it awakened whatever is imprisoned in that mirror."

"Why in the hell would it do that?" DG asked.

"Because it was Gale magic that sealed the mirror," Lurline answered.

"So it can just take it back whenever it wants? No fair, there weren't even any warning signs!"

"How can be sure her magic is gone, Mother?" Az interrupted.

"The white lights she described - and the way she's shaking, it's from the loss of her magic, her body is feeling the lack of it and trying to recuperate - the trembling should stop in a few minutes," Lurline explained.

"So I have to go the North and - what, take my magic back from the mirror?" DG inquired.

Lurline nodded.

"Well, that sucks! I don't suppose you'd know how to do that exactly?" She looked hopefully at her mother. Lurline sadly shook her head, "Great."

"I'm sorry angel," Lurline touched her daughter's cheek gently.

"It's all right, I wanted to figure this out on my own - guess I should be careful what I wish for huh?" she gave her parents a sheepish smile.

"I think that is a wise sentiment," Lurline agreed, "No, you need rest. You should head out tomorrow, as early as possible."

Lurline stood. Ahamo squeezed DG's hand gently before straightening as well. They left the bedroom, followed by Melaina and Elrin, leaving DG alone with her friends, who now crowded around her.

"Gave us quite a scare there, Doll," Glitch said softly.

"Sorry, Glitch - sorry, everybody. I really have to stop touching things," DG sighed.

Az nodded, "Yes, you do."

"Your sympathies are noted, dear sister," DG remarked.

"Your welcome," she replied, "I'm going with you, you know."

"Az…" DG began, but Az cut her off with a wave.

"Nope, no arguing, Deeg. I'm coming with you."

"Raw go too," the Viewer added.

"Me too, Deeg," Ari chirped.

"Well, don't leave me out of this little adventure! I'm with you, Doll," Glitch stated. Toto hopped up on DG's stomach and barked happily - signaling his presence on the trip as well.

"No, guys," DG forced herself into a sitting position with only a little bit of help from Cain, "You don't have to do this."

"Why not? Cain's going, might as well have the rest of us along for the ride," Glitch said with a shrug.

"That's because Cain barely lets me get dressed alone," DG replied, "I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"DG, you saved all of us, I think it's time to return to favor," Az commented gently.

The youngest princess turned to her bodyguard with a questioning look - _what do __**you**__ think?_

"Well, I don't like having the whole troupe of 'em tagging along," he said loudly, but added quieter, "but it might be useful to have a little help when we get to the north."

She sighed, "Fine, but any trouble and you guys leave - okay?"

Az laughed lightly, "Deeg, you could find trouble in a locked room - there's going to be trouble."


	8. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD.

**A/N: **First off, thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited this little fic of mine - I so appreciate it - you guys are excellent! This chapter is - well all fluff - seriously, let's not kid ourselves here - there's really no plot. You've been warned. This is a segue chapter into our journey so I really didn't included plot-ness, didn't feel it was necessary. Lol. I should be back up to update more frequently now that this weekend has passed. Hope you enjoy this update.

**A/N 2:** So, I saw _88 Minutes_ this weekend and yeah, I went to see it for Neal, and was disappointed that he wasn't in it very much. (However the best scene in the _whole movie_ is him talking to Al Pacino). And seriously, even though my opinion was biased, Neal was honestly the best actor in the whole thing. His character was spot-on believable; everyone else was emotionless through most of the film. Even Al was lacking. So if you're planning on seeing it, I'd wait for the DVD, it's not really worth the eight bucks - unless of course you want to see Neal's prize-winning, heart-stopping (although extremely sadistic in this film) smile on the big screen like I did; if that's the case, by all means, spend away! Wow, that wasn't supposed to be a rant - anyways, read and enjoy! Reviews are always lovely too!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_**On the Road Again**_

* * *

DG was exhausted - her dreams had been plagued by visions of the house and the mirror - and she'd spent most of the night waking up in a cold sweat - her arm going limp for a few minutes - a constant reminder of her latest blunder.

And there had been no Cain to keep the demons away.

Lurline had returned a few hours after leaving them and chastised everyone for keeping DG awake when she was in need of rest. She had waved them all out - except for Az - and taken a place by DG's side. Deeg was touched - really - and she felt herself succumbing to sleep with the sound of her mother's gentle lullaby. But the nightmares hadn't stayed dormant for long and she'd woken up with a frightened scream sometime after the first moon had risen.

The Queen had tried to soothe her sobbing daughter but relief only came when DG once again submitted to slumber - only to be awaken an hour later in a fit of another terror. Lurline and Azkadellia had tried all they could to help the poor girl sleep but nothing was helping.

When Lurline rose in the morning - DG finally drifting into a somewhat quiet sleep with Az lying on the bed beside her - the Queen had found Mr. Cain sitting a chair outside her daughters' room. His hat was tipped low over his eyes and he seemed to have been asleep. She could practically see the line he'd paced in the stone floor.

She made a note to tell her husband about it before rousing Mr. Cain with a gentle hand on the shoulder - unintentionally making him start and nearly topple over in his chair. She suppressed a laugh with her hand and informed him that he could go see her daughter now if he so chose. He stood straight up, asked if the princess was all right, and when Lurline answered the affirmative, he'd merely headed away from the room - back toward his own. She'd thought that was interesting.

Now the Queen was standing with her daughters and their companions in the large stable, while servants hurried around to pack up supplies needed for the trip to the North. She was holding onto DG's hands - reminiscent of when they'd first been reunited after so many long years apart - and praying to Ozma that her angel would be safe.

"Promise me you'll stay with Mr. Cain at all times, DG - don't go off alone - you don't have your magic to protect you anymore," Lurline ordered.

"I know, Mom," DG replied. She was trying to be reassuring but it wasn't really coming out that way - _don't blame us, we barely got any sleep last night. If Mother had let Cain sleep next to us instead of Az we'd have been all set_ - the thoughts themselves almost made the young princess laugh. _Yeah, like Mother would __**ever**__ let Mr. Cain sleep with us_. Although she knew her mother liked Cain - she doubted any parent - this side or the other - would be willing to let a grown man sleep in the same bed as their youngest daughter when they had any say in the matter.

"I mean it DG - no running off on your own, no touching things because you think they're pretty - stay by his side," Lurline continued - her voice was breathy but dripping with emotions she was trying to conceal. DG felt guilty for being a brat - here she'd gotten herself into trouble, withheld important information from her mother, and _she_ was getting annoyed. What kind of daughter was she?!

She dropped her voice to a gentle whisper, "It's going to okay, Mom, I promise."

Lurline stared at her child - the one that had just barely been returned to her - and pulled her tightly against her. DG tucked her chin on her mother's shoulder and stood there quietly - knowing she needed this as much as her mother did. They held one another for a moment longer before the Queen stepped back - brushing a stray tear from her cheek - and touched her daughter's long hair.

"Be careful," Lurline said softly.

"Will do," DG replied and then let Azkadellia have her goodbyes.

Cain watched DG embrace her mother and small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He'd never seen the Queen look so terrified before - she'd always held up this brave front for her people - but he realized he wasn't seeing her as the commander of armies and ruler of the realm - he was seeing her as a mother. The mother who was letting her two daughters leave - under the protection of men they barely knew - to walk into a dangerous situation from which they may not return. He understood her fear.

His gaze shifted when he caught sight of the Prince Consort. The man was not saying goodbye to his two young daughters but was rather approaching the Tin Man himself with the half-amused look he always wore.

"Commander Cain," Ahamo greeted when he reached Cain.

The Tin Man tipped his hat, "Sir."

"I was wondering if you've a moment to talk," Ahamo inquired but the look he gave Cain said it was not a request.

"Certainly sir," Cain replied - with a last glance at DG - he followed Ahamo out of the stable doors. They stood among the rocky terrain - Ahamo was gazing skyward, his hands held behind his back as if his daughter wasn't in mortal peril. But Cain knew what the man was doing - he was waiting Cain out, waiting for him to crack of his own volition. It was a classic interrogation technique. Cain had done it to suspects more times than he could remember.

After another moment, Ahamo began - apparently satisfied that Cain hadn't broken the silence first, "You're a father, Commander," he was one of the few people who actually called Cain by his official title on a regular basis.

"Yes, sir," it was a rhetorical question but he'd answered anyway.

"And you know how precious a child's life is," Ahamo continued, giving Cain a pointed look.

"Absolutely." Cain had expected this, of course, the typical _protect my daughters with your life_ speech - but he was getting this uneasy feeling that there was something the Prince Consort wasn't saying.

"I'll expect you'll do everything in your power to keep them safe," another rhetorical question.

"Of course, sir," Cain replied, staring at the man standing leisurely beside him, trying to figure his angle. It wasn't something he'd thought he'd have to do with the Consort - but watching the man, Cain realized that there was far more underneath the surface.

Ahamo grinned, "I know you'll take care of her."

_Wait, a second - what? _"Sir, you mean _them_ - right?"

_Oh, gods, he __**knows**__! He knows about DG. He knows - wait, why aren't we being hanged? Chastised? Told to stay __**the fucking hell **__away from his daughter? _

"Do I, Commander?" Ahamo gave him a wink and Cain's jaw hit the ground. Then Ahamo looked skyward once more, "Good day to travel isn't it?" He gave Cain a knowing smirk before walking unhurried back into the stables to say goodbye to his daughters, leaving Cain to stare after him.

_What in the __**hell**__ was that?_ After a moment, the Tin Man trotted back inside - his eyes instantly finding Ahamo speaking with DG. Azkadellia was still in conference with her mother and both women looked up when Cain reentered the barn. He gave them a quick nod and decided he'd better busy himself with his horse while he mulled over what the Prince Consort had said.

"Be careful, DG," Ahamo said simply, his hands on his youngest's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Dad," DG replied with a small smile, "I've got the Tin Man to take care of me." She wrinkled her nose in mild annoyance when her father ruffled her hair.

"You listen to him, Spitfire, promise?"

"Why does everyone kept asking me that? I'm not a kid whose going to…" she teetered off, and with a sigh, continued, "Okay. But - hey - on a happier note, I don't plan on chasing my dreams after this."

Ahamo grinned, "Some dreams are good to chase after." His gaze was over her shoulder and DG turned to find him looking pointedly at Cain who was making sure his pack was tied properly to the saddle. She swiftly turned back to her father - eyes wide.

"Dad - I - no," she tried and failed.

Ahamo was obviously unconvinced.

She tried again, "Dad, I don't - he doesn't - there's nothing." She failed again.

"Whatever you say, Spitfire," he said, pressing a kiss to the center of her forehead, "You be good now."

He left her to stand and stare after him, her mouth hanging uselessly below her jaw. Peripherally she saw Ari come to stand beside her - glance once at DG and then over to Ahamo before going back to DG.

"You okay, Deeg?" Ari asked, frowning slightly.

DG nodded - she was still in too much of a shocked stupor to reply verbally.

"Good, 'cause Cain's ready to go."

Deeg snapped out of her surprised trance and looked around. Azkadellia was being helped into the saddle of a dark chestnut mare by Glitch who then effortlessly hefted himself onto a black stallion. Raw was sitting atop a large tan bay, Toto sitting on the saddle in front of him. Finn was holding out his hand to help his sister onto a dapple gray mare nearby and Cain was waiting beside his familiar white steed, staring at her.

Cain had apparently not wanted to give her even the _slightest_ opportunity to get in trouble and had thus demanded that the Princess ride with him. She was pretty okay with that considering she wasn't exactly _comfortable_ on a horse - she preferred the steel kind - plus, she really couldn't complain about being all pressed up against the sexy Tin Man for hours. _No, yeah, we're really good with this arrangement_. Of course it had left Ari and Az with plenty of material to tease her about - which they did - _endlessly_.

"Hey kid, you coming?" he called to her.

Reminding herself that running to him would look ridiculous, she walked _purposefully_ toward Cain and dazzled him with a wide smile, "Let's go Tin Man, we've got a mirror to find." He merely shook his head at her optimism before slipping his hands around her waist and lifting her onto the horse. _Stuff like this does __**wonders**__ for a girl's self-esteem!_

Her breathing hitched as she felt him slide on behind her, one arm moving smoothly around her middle - pinning her back to his front - _oh, gods_ - the other arm gripping the reins of the horse.

"Godspeed," the Queen called to the travelers. DG felt Cain nod behind her as she gave her parents a short wave and Cain kicked the horse into gear. They took off at a gallop - _ow! Pain! Why are we running_ - through the stable doors, over the draw bridge, past the sentries and down the rocky mountain pass, Az and the others following behind them.

She looked ahead of them - at the journey that lay before her and her companions. It would take them at least three days to reach the Northern Mountains but first they'd have to cross the desert which surrounded Black Tower - _oh, boy wouldn't that be fun for Az_ - and then trek through the Western Marshes and past the Realm of the Unwanted, and then finally head along the Northern Mountains. And then they'd have to find the frozen house. She wasn't really looking forward to that part.

She sighed, letting her body - which was tingling from Cain's closeness - relax and she leaned back into his chest. She felt his arm tighten ever so slightly around her waist. At least she wasn't alone.

* * *

Turns out, riding in front of Cain for an entire day wasn't exactly fun - like at all - more like it was a holy-mother-of-a-pain-in-the-ass. No really. Her ass _hurt_. She was pretty sure she'd only been in this much pain twice before: once when she'd fallen out of a tree when she was twelve and broken her leg, and once when she'd been robbed of her magic in the cave. Seriously, _that's_ how much her ass hurt.

The others didn't seem to be fairing all too well either, however, and she felt a little less like a wimp. And by others, she meant everyone except Cain. He was fine. In fact he was damn peppy. _Bastard_, she mentally growled at him.

They finally stopped to make camp just as the suns were setting over the Western Mountains. They had reached a patch of forest that lined the Black Desert - the ominous tower in the near distance. They'd have to pass it the following day. DG made a mental note to watch her sister carefully when they did. So far, Az seemed unfazed with the prospect of trekking so near to the Black Tower - but DG knew her sister well despite their years of separation. Things tomorrow could get bad.

Cain had practically leapt off the horse and set to scouting the area then electing himself to go find firewood and disappearing into the thicket around them before anyone could argue - not that they would - leaving DG to painfully pull one leg up over the horse - her face pressed against the steed's neck - and then slide down to the twig covered ground with a pained 'oomph'.

Ari and Az were busy tiredly tying the horses' reins to the nearest tree branch before sitting with Toto, while Glitch and Raw started moving some good sized stones into a circle around what they would make their fire pit. DG moved with languid limbs and basically collapsed on the ground next to her sister.

"You don't look good," Az stated; she was too tired to be concerned.

"Same to you," Deeg replied, she leaned back and curled her arm under her head just as Cain returned to the clearing, firewood in tow.

"You have to eat something, Doll," Glitch reminded the youngest princess as he settled beside her, petting her hair lovingly. His attention was very focused at the moment and didn't happen to notice the very violent way the Tin Man was arranging the kindling - punctuated by glares at the advisor accompanied by muttered curses.

"Az, you eat for me and just magic the food into my stomach," DG said tiredly, her eyes still closed.

"No way," Az retorted, "Then I'd have to eat for both of us - it's _way _too much work."

"Great sister, you are," DG mumbled, forcing her body into a sitting position and gazing into the fire. _Oo, fire pretty_. She watched as the flames danced, growing steadily higher, as the darkness settled steadily lower around them. She saw torches instead of a fire. Saw a cave instead of a clearing. She blinked again and it was gone.

Glitch was holding onto her hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of it - the movement bringing her back into reality. Cain and Az were working on getting food together for them. Az handed everyone a small bowl and spoon while the stew heated in the small pot Glitch had manipulated for the fire. A few minutes of tired silence and the food was warm enough. Az ladled out the stew and silence overtook them once more as the companions hungrily cleaned their bowls.

Cain was staring at DG again from across the circle - watching her eat through the flames - as Glitch's arm came around her shoulders and her head fell against his shoulder. _Son of a - what does that Headcase think he's doing? Moving in on our princess?! He better move that hand of his or he's gonna loose it. Where's our gun?_ Cain's jaw clenched and his free hand fisted tightly. He was going to put an end to this right now. Getting to his feet he strode around the fire and stood behind Glitch and Deeg.

DG heard a dangerous growl above her head but glancing up told her it wasn't a vicious animal she needed to be running from - well, not really. Cain was staring down at Glitch - still holding the youngest princess - his gaze dark and deadly. Glitch rolled his eyes but relented and scooted closer to Raw as the Tin Man sat down in the spot the Advisor had vacated.

"You eat enough, kid?" he asked, his voice low. He didn't like being surrounded by all of them - he was a private person and seeing Arina and Azkadellia watching him so closely made him immeasurably uncomfortable.

"Yeah," was DG's quiet reply. She was staring off into the flames - her blue eyes following their movement - glazing over. She desperately needed sleep. He'd been none to happy to have been kicked out of her room the night before. It wasn't arrogant to know she'd slept better when they'd spent the night together on the roof. But he obviously wasn't going to tell the Queen that he'd taken her daughter out of bed in the middle of the night to see the stars and then proceeded to fall asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

So he'd surrendered to staying outside her door - pacing whenever her startled scream cut through the silent night - unable to go to her - unable to ease the fear. He'd nearly worn a path in the floor. He'd only drifted off when he heard her settle a few hours before sunlight.

And then his unconventional - and slightly unnerving - conversation with Ahamo had taken up all of his attention on the ride from Kiamo Ko. Well, not _all _of his attention. Actually, a lot of his attention had been focused on once again having DG so close to him. It was wrecking havoc on his nerves. And the damn girl _shifted_ when she got uncomfortable in the saddle - it was making his body respond in ways that it shouldn't have been. Thus when they'd finally stopped, he jumped off the horse and offered to go find firewood - with the alternate intention of calming himself down.

So after everything that had happened in the last two days, he wasn't exactly full of energy either; he couldn't even fathom how DG was still sitting upright.

Deciding on a course of action - and noting that Azkadellia and Raw were also yawning and the Mutt had curled into a ball already - he said, "I think it's time we all get some shut eye - we've got another long day tomorrow."

He stood and pulled his and DG's bedrolls from the saddle of his horse. Glitch and Raw got both theirs and the girls and the whole camp proceeded to set themselves up. Cain couldn't help but notice Arina and Azkadellia's discrete motions to the others to move to the far side of the camp - the side away from where Cain had begun to unroll his and DG's things. He didn't dare debate whether it was in the hope that the farther away they were, the less chance they had to be woken by DG's nightmares - or if it was something far more sinister running through the girls' minds. He simply finished the task at hand and turned back to the brunette sitting in front of the fire.

He held out his hand in front of her face. She barely looked at it as she placed hers in his and allowed him to help her to her feet. He led her to her bedroll - still clutching her hand - and helped her lie down once more. With only a second of indecision, he stripped himself of his duster and laid it across her shoulders. Something fluttered in his chest when she snuggled into it.

Dousing the fire and making sure that everyone was carefully tucked away, Cain settled down on his bedroll and turned onto his side - facing DG as she turned to mirror him. He could just see the blue of her eyes in the darkness - wide and staring at him despite their exhaustion.

"Go to sleep DG," he said quietly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she whispered - her breath tickling his face in their proximity.

He reached to her and tucked a rebellious strand of dark hair behind her ear with a soft chuckle, "Because you never expect it."

He heard her faint laugh and he smiled.

"Always keeping me on my toes, huh, Tin Man?"

"Somebody's gotta do it," he replied cheekily.

There was a moment of silence before she whispered, "You'll stay here." It was hesitant - a question from an uncertain girl who was afraid of her dreams and more afraid of why this man seemed to be the one person who made them go away.

"I'm not going anywhere Princess," he declared, finding her hand in the darkness and squeezing it gently.

Her breathing evened out and her eyelids fluttered shut. He resisted the urge to kiss them. Settling, instead, for stroking his thumb across her cheek bone and down her jaw line. He needed her to be all right after this - even more than he needed her to survive the Eclipse. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if something happened to her - probably drink himself into depression.

So quietly that only the crickets heard him, he whispered to her.

"I love you."

* * *

Azkadellia had always been an early riser. DG was the night owl - she could stay up until all hours and was content to sleep until midday. Az preferred to go to bed early and wake up early. The Witch had been like Deeg - relying on the darkness of the night. Morning had been a blessing to Azkadellia in those years of dark possession; one of the few times she'd been able to distinguish herself from the creature inside her.

It hadn't changed much since her exorcism. She still valued the morning - DG joked that she got her best thinking done in the morning. It was the time when Az felt freest - when the guilt of fifteen annuals wasn't pressing in around her - threatening to drown her. She felt the light in the morning - the light inside her which she'd once thought to be gone forever.

Things had got better in the last month - she couldn't deny that - DG's presence was a substantial factor in her emotional recovery - but even still, sometimes in the dark of midnight, before the second moon rose, she felt the air leave her lungs and the taste of pure evil on her tongue. And she'd wake in sobs - being held fiercely by DG as the young princess' light flowed into Azkadellia - chasing away the shadows.

It was far more frightening when DG's screams tore through the night.

But Az couldn't remember any from the night before as she stretched on her bedroll and sat up. The others were still asleep and the suns were just peeking over the tree tops, shooting rays into their camp like spotlights. One beam falling upon two sleeping forms across the clearing.

Az grinned. Her sister was so tangled up with the Tin Man, it was difficult to see where one person ended and the other began. The brunette's cheek was pressed firmly against Mr. Cain's chest - both his arms wrapped snugly around her shoulders - their legs a jumbled mass. His coat had slipped to her waist, replaced by his own embrace.

Az wondered if they'd fallen asleep like that or if - and she thought this was probably the case - they'd pulled to one another in the night. And DG didn't think Mr. Cain felt anything for her - _silly girl_.

Peripherally, she saw Glitch rise from his slumber beside her.

"What're you -."

She cut him off with a 'shh' and nodded over to Cain and DG. He followed her indication seeing the two people, his mouth forming an 'o' before he smiled wholeheartedly.

"They look comfy," he whispered.

"They'd be more comfy if they'd just own up to it," Az replied with a little more disdain than she'd intended. She couldn't understand why her sister couldn't see that this man was so obviously in love with her - but then maybe it was a little spite that DG had found someone and Az had not. She pushed the thoughts from her head and smiled at Glitch.

"Maybe a little push would help?" Glitch suggested.

"Ugh, I've been trying - Ari's been trying - we're running out of ideas," Az responded.

"Sounds like you guys have been playing this for awhile," Glitch observed, raising an eyebrow.

"Only since the party," Az explained.

"Ah and the matchmakers haven't been able to make any matches?"

"Unfortunately, no; DG is too stubborn to admit that she's in love with him."

Glitch paused for a minute and Azkadellia was afraid his synapses were misfiring, but then he stated, "Sounds like DG might need a little _assistance_; and I think I've got a plan, Doll."

_DG's going to kill us, _Az's conscience said, but then a wicked little voice reminded her, _not if she doesn't find out. _


	9. Friendly Competition

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD.

**A/N: **First off, thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited this little fic of mine - I so appreciate it - you guys are excellent! This chapter is - well fluff again - but let's face it, this whole story is fluff with a smattering of plot. This is actually a lot of Az/DG interaction and less CDG stuff but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: **_**Friendly Competition**_

* * *

Something cool was brushing her cheek. She could feel it - like a soft kiss - but she didn't open her eyes. She was comfortable. She'd slept - _halleluiah_ - and she really didn't want to stop sleeping. Unfortunately, as this strange sensation was hitting her cheek, the rest of her body was becoming more aware of its surroundings as well. Namely two very nice arms wrapped completely around her and a sturdy chest against her other cheek.

With a frustrated sigh she let her eyes slide open. There was a dim amount of sunlight in their little clearing - and a soft rain was just drizzling around them. _Ah, the kiss thing_, she realized her exposed cheek was damp from the misty precipitation.

She moved her chin so _it_ - instead of her cheek - rested on Cain's chest and looked up at her sleeping companion. His eyes were still shut but that didn't mean anything. For all she knew he could have been awake at that moment waiting for her to say something first. He liked to do that - to let her take the lead.

After a few moments of her watching him, his eyes finally opened. He gave her a half-awake smile which she returned.

"Hey there princess," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied, her voice just as gentle. They didn't move - content to just lay that way and attempt to discern what the other was thinking.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Glitch's voice surprised both of them and they leapt apart like two embarrassed teenagers. Problem was they hadn't realized just _how_ wrapped up they were.

They both muttered apologies while trying pulling out of each others arms and sit up. She attempted to extricate her legs from his but felt her heel catch on the back of his calf; she nearly toppled over trying to wrench it free. He steadied her as they finally untangled themselves and got to their feet.

Glitch was watching them with the most bemused smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. DG tried to repress a sheepish grin but she was having a difficult time doing it - biting her bottom lip so hard she could taste blood. Cain was blushing right to the tips of his ears and was not at all happy that his hat was still on the ground at his feet instead of on his head protecting his dignity.

DG looked around their makeshift camp - besides Glitch - they were alone. She frowned at her zipper-headed friend, "Glitch, where's everyone else?"

"Down at the stream washing up. They sent me back to wake you guys and ask if you were planning on joining us today," Glitch teased. Cain scooped his hat up off the ground and sat it down on his head - straightening it and tugging the brim down low over his eyes.

"Lead the way," DG instructed picking up Cain's duster from where it pooled at her feet and handing it back to its rightful owner as Glitch turned on his heel and took them back through the thicket to a small stream.

"Look who's awake," Glitch announced. Az, Ari and Raw all raised their heads to smile at the couple. DG found the pebbles on the ground to be _**extremely interesting**_ at that moment and focused on them instead of her friends' knowing looks. Cain seemed to think that a tree to his right was similarly intriguing as he was looking in _that_ direction.

"Morning little sister," Az said as DG walked over to her and Ari, "How did you sleep?"

DG gave her a look, "I slept _fine_, Az; thanks for asking."

"Mr. Cain seems to make a fine pillow," Az commented. DG missed the nod her sister gave to Ari because once again DG was could not meet their eyes.

"Yeah, well," DG responded lamely. When she looked up Azkadellia was still standing beside her but Ari was not. The young brunette turned around - searching for her friend - and found her talking to Cain.

"Morning Mr. Cain," Ari said with the most girlish voice DG had ever heard. She suddenly reminded Deeg of the cheerleaders at her high school.

Cain raised an eyebrow at the sudden attention, but nodded politely, "Mornin'."

"Did you sleep well?" the blonde asked with a smile.

"Fine, thanks," Cain replied, eyebrow still raised, because - honestly - this girl hadn't said more than two words to him in the entire six days they'd known one another. "Yourself?"

"Oh, wonderful - I love sleeping outdoors. It's so refreshing!" She gave him a charming grin.

"Yeah…" he agreed hesitantly. His eyes meeting DG's across the glade, silently questioning her as to the girl's sudden fascination with him - DG had no answers and when she turned to Az, the elder princess didn't seem all that interested.

"What's up with Ari?" she asked. Az glanced up at the two blondes standing a slight distance away from them.

Az shrugged, "It seems to me that she likes Mr. Cain."

DG gave her an incredulous look, "What?! You mean she's _hitting_ on him?! She's only known him for like a week!"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Aren't you going to stop her?" DG inquired.

"Why would I do that? It's not like he's _taken_ - and _you've_ made it perfectly clear that you're not interested, remember?" Ari pointed out. DG couldn't argue that. "She's just trying not to miss out on an opportunity."

"An opportunity to what: devour him?"

Azkadellia snickered, "Well, he is delectable."

"Azkadellia?!" DG looked aghast. Gods, it was like she never expected Az to find a man attractive.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm a woman and Mr. Cain is a very attractive man," Az sniped. DG closed her mouth, "Ari is merely taking advantage of the situation. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Exactly, she's _taking advantage_. Cain doesn't need someone who's going to use the situation as a tool to get him naked."

Az raised an eyebrow, "Could you possibly be any cruder? Besides, how do you know what kind of girl he needs?" Az asked, braiding her hair over her shoulder, "Ari is your friend, Mr. Cain is your friend. If they find happiness together, you should be happy for them."

DG kicked the ground with her sneaker, feeling guilty, knowing that Az was right.

Az grinned. _Oh, yes, Glitch you __**are**__ a genius!_ She wiped her faced neutral when DG looked up at her again. Azkadellia could see the debate going on in her sister's head, and Az once again thought this was a brilliant plan: _Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition._ Especially since Ari wasn't planning on winning.

"So you don't think Ari could make him happy?" Az prodded. They each had important roles to play: Az had to start things off, give DG something to chew on for awhile.

"It's not that - I just -," DG began.

Az stopped her, "DG, if you don't feel anything for Mr. Cain - as you've stated _numerous_ times - I think it's only fair to let someone else have a try; you can't have expected him to stay forever at _your_ side, going along on your crazy adventures, never being able to set down roots for himself."

"No!" DG protested, then sheepishly added, "Well, I guess so."

"That's hardly fair to him, DG; I'm sure he doesn't want to be alone for the rest of his life," Az chided. In truth, Azkadellia was completely certain that the Tin Man would willingly remain by her sister's side for the rest of his life - forever a bachelor if DG didn't return his affections. There was no doubt in her mind of this.

"But _Ari_?"

"Why not: she's young, beautiful, polite, adventurous... He'd enjoy her," Az stated. DG physically blanched at the ramifications of that particular statement.

_How could she do this to us? That traitor! She's the one who said we had all these feelings for him and then she goes behind our backs and decides she's going to make a play for __**our**__ Tin Man?! Who the hell does she think she is?_ And yet, Az was right: she'd denied having any substantial feelings for Cain when Ari asked. Who was she to say whether the girl could flirt with Cain or not? Except not. DG didn't _want_ Ari to flirt with Cain because then what if Cain liked it - liked _her_ - what if they _were_ happy together - DG didn't think she could bear seeing Cain with Ari. It was settled, she'd just have to prove to Cain that she was the better choice.

"DG?" Az tried to catch her sister's gaze, "You okay?"

DG looked up, "Hmm, what? Oh, yeah, Az, I'm fine." She gave Az a tight smile and turned back to Cain and Ari. The girl was still fawning over the Tin Man and DG narrowed her eyes in anticipation of a challenge. _Okay, Blondie, two can play at this game_.

Azkadellia was suddenly a little worried. Her sister looked like she was planning a war. And maybe she was. For the second time that morning she worried what DG would do to them when she found out they had played her. The future didn't look especially pretty.

* * *

It was less than an hour later that the group had finished packing up the camp and was just about ready to leave the thicket. Cain was trying to look busy with his horse in the hopes that Arina wouldn't start buzzing around him again. Already, the girl had offered to help him clean up, made him breakfast, and talked off his ear for nearly ten minutes without breathing. And he had _no idea_ what had spurred it.

He hadn't given the girl any indication that he was interested, had he? He didn't think so. He'd been pretty focused on DG, he doubted he'd even looked at the blonde girl for more than a minute since they'd met. And yet the girl just wouldn't seem to leave him alone. The others - well, except for DG anyway - didn't seem confused by it though. And Cain wondered if he'd missed something really important.

As it was, Arina was in conversation with Azkadellia once more, but kept glancing over at him every few minutes - he avoided her green stare as best he could. He tightened the cinch on the saddle a third time and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder - he was _that_ damn unnerved. But when he turned around it wasn't the blonde he feared seeing - it was DG.

The residual panic left him and breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Tin Man," she said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, kid," he replied, his smirk fully in place.

She looked up at him innocently rocking back and forth on her heels, "So, I have a favor to ask."

He raised an eyebrow but indicated for her to continue.

"You know we have to go by the Tower today and I was wondering if it would be okay if I rode with Az, you know for moral support," DG inquired, giving him a hopeful look.

He pretended to consider it for a moment, "Well, I guess it would be all right. But I'll ride behind you."

DG frowned incredulously, "You can fit three people on a horse?"

He very nearly laughed at her honest confusion, "On my own horse, kid."

"Oh," her cheeks tinged pink, "I knew that."

_So much for totally knocking Ari's performance out of the park! We probably sound like the dumbest person he's ever met - yeah, even dumber than Glitch because he can't help it._ She felt _beyond_ stupid.

Cain smirked at her again, but she wasn't meeting his eyes, "It's a good thing you're doing," he said after a moment, trying to ease away the embarrassment.

She finally looked up, "What?"

"Riding with your sister," he replied.

"Oh, yeah, well, she might look okay but…" she faltered, glancing over at her sibling.

"She's not really," Cain finished for her. DG shook her head, eyes still on the oldest princess. She felt Cain press a hand to her upper arm, drawing her attention back to him. His baby blues were filled with concern and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"She will be," he assured her. She gave him a weak smile.

"I hope so."

He nodded firmly, "She will be," he repeated with a little more force. Her weak smile bloomed into a wider one at his undisputable statement. As usual, she didn't think before pouncing on him - but unlike their other pounces - Cain caught her and held her tightly from the very beginning. And she found she was very comfortable with that new development.

"Thanks Cain," she whispered against his chest.

"No problem kid," he replied into her hair.

A few feet away, Az and Ari turned their backs on the couple and broke into fits of silent giggles. Their plan was working. Give DG a little perceived competition, and she'll move forward to claim what's hers.

Stepping away from DG's hug - but keeping one are possessively around her waist - Cain announced to all of them that it was time to go. Az was once again helped into the saddle by Glitch but found herself nearly falling out again when DG suddenly climbed up behind her.

"Deeg, what're you doing?" she asked. This wasn't part of the plan - DG and Cain needed to spend the day together again - DG couldn't be riding with Az.

"Well, big sister, I figured you might like a little company today," DG replied, with a smile.

Az looked briefly at Ari, who just shrugged from atop her horse, before glancing back over her shoulder at her sister. DG had wrapped her arms around Azkadellia's thin waist and was resting her chin on Az's shoulder blade, a sloppy grin dancing on her face.

"Oh, okay," Az said hesitantly.

"Come on, Cain," DG faced her Tin Man, "Let's get outta here."

"Sure thing, Princess."

* * *

It occurred to Azkadellia, an hour later, exactly _why_ DG felt the need to ride with her. The came upon Black Tower nearing midday and Az felt something tighten in her chest. Deeg was still pressed against her back - silently calming her, even without her magic.

The sight of the thing - miles high - like a dark mark on the landscape made Azkadellia want to cry. She'd avoided it since the Eclipse. They all had. It was acting as a prison now - for the Longcoats who hadn't returned their allegiances to the Queen. It was scheduled to be demolished after the trials of those imprisoned. The oldest princess couldn't wait for that day.

She imagined herself and DG sitting on a hill nearby, glasses of wine in hand, toasting each other as the tower crumbled into black dust - the last remnant of the witch disappearing in smoke and stone.

It would be a good day indeed.

She covered the hand that rested against her abdomen, stealing a little of her sister's strength. DG was so brave. She'd been stripped of her magic, left defenseless and unprotected from the evils of the O.Z. and never once had she faltered - or lost that optimism that she was so famous for. Azkadellia wished for her bravery.

"You okay, Az?" came DG's soft question. Azkadellia merely nodded - not trusting herself to talk for fear of her emotions escaping her control.

"You want to take a break?" came the follow-up from behind her. Azkadellia shook her head.

"Not here," she whispered. She felt DG's head turn and Az figured the young girl was looking to her Tin Man - for advice or support, Azkadellia did not know.

It never ceased to amaze the oldest princess how much her sister and the Tin Man could communicate without words. They always seemed to be reading each other's thoughts - finishing sentences, answering unasked questions - it was surreal to be in their presence when they did these things. It was becoming more apparent now, too - that knowledge solidifying Azkadellia's belief that pushing DG toward Mr. Cain was the right thing to do.

They rode on, past the tower, and Az forced her gaze away from the highest balcony. She could feel the residual magic there. She could remember the annuals spent hidden away in that tower, handing out death sentences to those who opposed her - the witch - not her, the _witch_ - she wasn't the witch. Not anymore. DG had seen to that. She gripped her sister's hand tighter.

Azkadellia was not the witch. She would not do those things the witch had done. She loved the O.Z. She loved her family, her sister. The witch didn't love anything but herself. The witch was gone and Az was free. That was all there was.

She didn't look at the anything but the land in front of them: the Western Marshes were in the distance. They'd reach those by nightfall. They'd make camp on the outskirts and wait to enter until the morning. It was far too dangerous to venture into the Marshes at night. Strange things lurked in the darkness - ancient things.

* * *

Cain finally let up the horses when they reached the edge of the Western Marshes. He knew the stories same as everyone - well, not DG. You just didn't go in there at night - not if you wanted to be around until morning. Problem was it was the shortest way to the Northern Mountains and they didn't have much time. DG had gotten pale all of the sudden and had been complaining of a chill for the last few hours. Going through the Marshes was their best bet. Plus if they trekked slightly further west through the swamp, they could bypass the Realm of the Unwanted all together - something he was in favor of doing with two princesses and a member of the ruling Arjiki family in tow - now that the unwanted were starting to surface again.

But there would be no moving to one side of the camp for privacy tonight. They circled the horses and set their bedrolls in the small space in the center. The fire - if you could call it that - more like a few sparks Azkadellia had created to heat their food - was at the very middle.

The suns set and the air turned cold. The closer they got to the mountains, the frostier the nights would be. Cain wasn't really looking forward to repeating his previous experience in the North. He made a mental note to stay away from frozen lakes. They didn't have a wagon to stay in this time, either - they'd have to make do with their blankets and Az's magic to keep them warm when they reached the mountains.

_Oh, joy_.

Cain glanced at DG who was sitting beside him - her arms were wrapped around her middle - dwarfed by his duster. She wasn't looking too good. She said she'd started feeling _off_ - was how she put it - just after they'd passed the Black Tower and Cain wondered if that had something to do with it.

"It might," Azkadellia said, "She's been weakened by her loss of magic. If there's any dark magic left around there it might be trying to attack her like a virus."

"Well if there's any place in the whole O.Z. where there might be black magic hanging around, that'd be it," Glitch stated. The others agreed.

"Don't worry guys, it's just the chills. I'm probably just overtired," DG assured them.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep, kid," Cain suggested, giving her a pointed look.

She shook her head, curls flying in all directions, "No, I wanna hear about these creepy Marshes."

Glitch's hand shot into the air, "Oo, I'll tell that one." No one contested but Cain groaned, "The Western Marshes have been around since Lurline - not your mom - created the O.Z. It's said that the Marshes are where everything else sprouted from. People believe that all the worst kinds of ancient creatures live here: snarflacks, gorrams, waspies, you name it, they got it! And they aren't happy little buggers either, they're predators. You don't want to mess with a hungry snarflack, let me tell you!"

"Dark place," Raw agreed, warily eyeing the swamplands behind DG's head.

"Oo, sounds like _such fun_," DG exclaimed sarcastically, before turning to Cain, "Why are we going in there again?"

He grinned a little, "It's the shortest way to the Northern Mountains - and since you're not fairing too well, I'd like to get there sooner rather than later."

DG contemplated this for a minute, glancing over her shoulder at the dark marshes, then back at her Tin Man, "Hmm, makes sense to me - just as long as nothing tries to eat me."

"Well, if you could manage not to touch anything, I think we should be just fine," Cain retorted lightly.

"Oh, ha-ha, yes, make fun of the sick girl," DG huffed.

"Sleep, DG," Az insisted gently, "You need sleep - we all do."

Glitch yawned widely, "Hmm, she's right! I'm dog-tired - oh, sorry Toto." The dog gave him a feisty bark before trotting over to DG and curling up in her lap.

"Oh, Toto, are you going to protect me?" DG asked the small dog.

"From what?" Az asked, eyebrow raised. Cain reached over to touch DG's arm and nearly had his finger bitten off by the dog-man.

"Hey!" Cain pulled his hand back not a second too late. Toto growled at the Tin Man - daring him to try it again.

"From Cain apparently," Glitch declared, watching the tutor threaten the man with the gun.

"Oh, good gods," Az threw her hands in the air in disbelief. Glitch snickered something fierce as everyone settled onto their bedrolls - blankets pulled up to their necks - while he doused the tiny fire.

"You bite me and I'll shoot you," Cain snapped when Toto tried to nip him again.

"Toto, come on - it's Cain. He's just trying to help," DG admonished, patting her teacher on the head, "You trust him. Stop being so protective all of the sudden." The dog seemed to sigh and relent - but he made a point to curl up directly between the princess and the Tin Man. There would be no more cuddling on his watch.

"If she can't sleep because of you, Pooch, you and me are gonna have a problem," Cain warned. DG just cuffed him lightly on the shoulder - basically telling him to shut up and that she'd be fine. Her hand slid down his arm and found his hand. He laced his fingers in hers but huffed at the dog between them.

This was the only time he got to hold her, damn it, and the stupid dog had to ruin it. This was just his luck.


	10. The Marshes

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Also the film DG refers to is _The Neverending Story_ and I don't own that either. Yoda's not mine either. Just making sure you know that. In case you forgot.

**A/N: **First off, thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited this little fic of mine - I so appreciate it - you guys are excellent! More fluff - but angsty fluff. Oo, something different for me. Lol. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter - it took a little bit of a push to get it done. Thanks a whole bunch to all of you!

* * *

**Chapter 10: **_**The Marshes**_

* * *

DG woke the next morning feeling less than - well, less. Despite being completely encased by Cain's duster, she was still cold - and not just an early morning, sleeping outside kind of cold - no a deep in your center, no matter what you do it doesn't go away kinda cold. It was not an enjoyable thing.

Of course, neither was seeing ominous rain clouds on the horizon. Yeah, no, not really cool in her opinion. She sat up - a glance around telling her that no one else was awake yet - and pressed a cool hand to her forehead. _No fever_, she was glad for that, but she still felt crappy. She felt almost flu-like - chills, exhaustion, a wonderful headache, and an overwhelming sense of ickyness. She desperately needed her magic back. Az said that she wouldn't be susceptible to dark viruses once she did. _Wonderful, so I've got the magic equivalent to an immune disease. _

Her life sucked.

She looked at the marshes over her shoulder - they looked less than inviting. And yet - she felt that old familiar pull at her gut - the tug to explore - to venture into the unknown. She turned away from the swamps. She'd promised everyone - her parents, Cain - that she'd stay _out _of trouble. She was pretty certain that walking into the marshes alone because she was curious fell under the 'trouble' category. She'd also promised her mother that she wouldn't go anywhere without Cain.

She glanced at the Tin Man sleeping beside her. He was still out - his chest rising and falling slowly. He was lying on his side, one arm stretched toward her, hand empty since she'd awakened. The blanket that he'd traded for his duster had slipped from his shoulders, pooling against his elbow. _He must be cold_. She reached to him, her fingers barely touching him, as she pulled the blanket back to its original position.

She let out a startled squeak when one of his hands grabbed her wrist. She looked at his face - his blue eyes were open and shining - and the damn man was smirking again. She rolled her eyes and tugged her hand out his grasp.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know that?" she snapped quietly - not wanting to wake the others.

He sat up, "Sorry Princess," he rubbed a hand across his face and focused on her, "You feeling any better." He was pleased - both for concern and his ego's sake - to see that she was still wearing his duster - the sleeves falling about an inch past her fingertips - she could practically wrap it around her twice and still have coat to spare.

"I feel like I got hit by semi - then they backed up and did it again - a couple of times," DG replied, absently picking at a tuft of grass.

"That good, huh?" he grinned again. He didn't like seeing her sick, but the fact that she was able to joke put something at ease in his chest. _Plus_, he was getting to spend some time with her, without conspiring glances from the other girls or those knowing smirks from Glitch and Raw. Not to mention the Pooch was still out cold.

"Oh, yeah, never felt better," she gave him a half-smile, then her gaze traveled to the marshes behind them, "So we're gonna have to go through there today?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be too bad as long as you -."

"Yeah, yeah, _don't touch anything_, I got it," DG finished in a huff. They all acted like she was going to forget that if they didn't remind her five thousand times. He chuckled.

"Just don't want to see you get eaten is all," he said softly. Her eyes flickered up and met his. Despite the teasing sparkle in those baby blues, she saw his honesty and it warmed her chilled body.

She took one of his hands in hers and laced her fingers through his with a warm smile, she replied, "I promise."

He grinned - but it was like the grins when he was trying really hard not to smile at her, so just the very corners of his mouth tugged upward - and she once again got the urge to kiss those corners. She tried very hard - _scouts honor_ - to tear her eyes away from his mouth but - _once again_ - she was finding this task difficult. Her tongue skated out to wet her suddenly very dry lips - and when she was finally able to stop looking at his mouth, she found his eyes were an incredibly dark hue - and they were staring at _her_ mouth.

_Oh, lordy!_

"DG," he breathed.

"Yeah," she hesitated.

"I -," he managed.

"Yeah," she prompted.

"Not the hair brush!" Glitch suddenly yelled - and both Cain and DG jumped a good foot in the air. DG laid a hand on her racing heart and looked at Cain - he ran a hand through his short blonde hair _and_ - she was pleased to see - he was breathing as heavily as she.

It had nothing to with surprise.

Glitch sat up abruptly and looked about, when his eyes found the guilty parties sitting across the campsite - breathing ragged and both steadfastly avoiding his - and each other's - gazes - he took a moment for his brain to process the scene and then his face broke into a wide haughty grin, "What were _you_ two doing?" He pointed a long, thin finger between them.

"Nothing," and "shut up" came at the same time.

"Hmm, yeah, sure seems that way to me," Glitch said, unconvinced.

"Look Zipperhead, nothing happened, nothing was happening, and nothing's gonna happen, so drop it," Cain growled, glaring at Glitch. He saw the hurt flash in his friend's eye - the Glitch part anyway - but Cain didn't really care. He was frustrated - _damn_ frustrated. It wasn't fair that people kept interrupting these moments between him DG. Namely, it wasn't fair that _Glitch_ kept interrupting. The paranoid part of Cain's male ego looked suspiciously at the Advisor - as if he was purposely interrupting, so he could sweep in and steal DG for himself. Then the logical part of Cain's brain reminded him that Glitch would have to stay brilliant for more than fifteen seconds for him to pull off something like that - and that just wasn't likely to happen.

So Wyatt Cain had to accept the fact Ozma above simply _did not_ want him to be with DG.

_Well, fuck 'em_.

"Hey, shouldn't we be getting going? We've got a lot of marshland to cover today and the nasties are going to be out soon - you _do not_ want to run into a hungry snarflack, let me tell you!" Glitch seemed to have forgotten Cain's outburst.

But DG had not. _Nothing happened, nothing was happening, and nothing's gonna happen_. She couldn't stop this internal loop she had going in her brain - she kept hearing him say it over and over in her head. And _she_ thought they'd been having a moment.

"Come on, Kid," Cain got to his feet and held a hand out to her. She glanced up at him - blue eyes meeting blue - that something that had been burning behind his eyes before Glitch had woken up was still there - subdued - but still there. It gave her hope. She shook her hand free of his duster sleeve and allowed him to help her to her feet.

* * *

"So do I have to worry about depressing thoughts or anything?" DG asked an hour later as she and her friends stood on the edge of the marshes. They wouldn't be able to ride the horses - apparently there were too many roots that could cause the horses injury or something…she'd stopped paying attention after Cain said they didn't have to ride anymore. She'd been too busy doing a happy dance in her head to listen to his explanation.

But at the moment, said Tin Man - and everyone else - was staring at her like she was crazy, which wasn't really something new. She elaborated, "There's this movie on the Other Side - and there's this swamp - and when you think depressing thoughts you sink under the mud."

"Well, there's going to be mud," Az offered hesitantly.

"Yeah, but is it gonna suck me up?" She thought it was a valid fear - you never knew what crazy stuff could happen in the O.Z.

"Not that I know of," Cain answered, just as unsure as Az had been.

DG brightened immediately, "Well good. Okay, let's get with the going."

Cain led the way - his horse in tow - the others following behind him. DG's nostrils were instantly assaulted with the smell of earth and water and moss and everything you usually smelled in a swamp - including that gross sulfur smell from far off on your left that you avoided like the plague.

Az had been understating the mud thing. There was mud. _Boy_, there was mud. There was practically a bath of it laid out in front of them. When DG stepped down - the most disturbing squelching sound erupting from her sneaker - her foot didn't find purchase until the stuff reached mid-thigh. Oh, her jeans were going to be disgusting after this.

And Cain had been right about the tree roots. Apparently the trees weren't really fans of all the mud - so the roots were mostly out of the ground - creating arcs that could clothesline a person if they weren't paying attention. DG vowed to pay attention.

_Jeez, just waiting for Yoda to pop up and eat our multigrain bar. _

And Deeg could see why riding the horses wouldn't be easy - it was difficult enough for the poor things to walk as it was, more weight and they'd be Artax-ing it.

She trudged through the mud and realized her legs were going to hurt so much worse than when she'd been riding. This thought alone was making her miserable. Not to mention, she had mud everywhere. In her hair, under her nails - _ew_ - in her mouth. She was less than happy.

And to make matters even worse: Ari had just sidled up alongside Cain and was talking his ear off - her voice light and airy in a way DG could only dream of achieving. She muttered quiet curses at the girl in front of her - focusing on her feet instead of the sickening scene ahead.

Cain willed his headache away - seriously, he was getting a _migraine_. Arina was nice - she really was - but he couldn't take it anymore. Hadn't this girl ever heard of silence? He valued it very much. It was kind of his thing. Of course, she probably hadn't heard it because she was _talking through it_. He didn't want to be mean - and that was what was causing him the most grief. He considered himself a gentleman - well, unless he was dreaming about DG, he wasn't exactly gentlemanly in those dreams - but in _besides that_, he thought he was polite. Especially to women. So he couldn't just tell the girl to buzz off and leave him alone - like he would with Glitch or Raw or, if he was honest, even DG - but all her talking was starting to grate on his patience.

He decided maybe taking a break for a little while would be good. They'd been walking for only half an hour but he could tell from the looks on everyone's faces - his included - that this trek through the mud was taking its toll. So when they came upon an area where the mud was only ankle deep, Cain called them to a stop.

They separated off into smaller groups: Glitch helped Az sit on a low root at the base of a gangly tree, Raw seemed to be trying to stay as far away from everyone as possible - he didn't blame the viewer, Cain knew his emotions were all over the grid. Every time Ari would start a new topic he'd winced in pain - his migraine flaring - but he'd try to tune her out but focusing on DG and that sent his thoughts in an entirely _new_ direction. And that was just him - he had no idea how anyone else was feeling.

Cain sat down on another low root and almost groaned out loud when Ari sat down next to him. He briefly thought about putting his head in his hands and hoping she got the hint but - _as usual_ - he didn't do what he really wanted to - and instead plastered an interested look on his face and tried to picture DG in her party dress. It was pretty effective.

DG had also noted Raw's aversion to the group.

"Hey, Raw," she said gently, "what's wrong?"

"Raw have headache," he pointed a gloved hand to his head.

"You're not the only one," DG muttered, "Why does _your_ head hurt?"

"Too many feelings," Raw replied.

"Oh, from me?" she pointed to herself.

Raw nodded, "And Tin Man, and Az, and Glitch, and horses. Raw feel too much."

DG felt guilty - she hadn't exactly been keeping her emotions in check - she'd forgotten how susceptible Raw was to the emotional broadcasts they all put out.

"Sorry, Raw," she reached out to him but stopped before her hand rested on his arm. That would only make things hurt worse.

"Not just DG. Az feels fuzzy things now," Raw stated. DG's head whipped around quickly to find her sister. Azkadellia was sitting beside Glitch - Toto in her lap - having a quiet conversation. Deeg's jaw dropped and she turned back to Raw.

"Really?"

Raw nodded again, "And Tin Man too."

DG turned once more and she thought she felt her heart hit her mud covered feet. Cain was sitting beside Ari - her in an animated explanation about something or other - and him listening - what looked like - intensely - that beautiful little smirk back on his face.

And he was feeling the fuzzy things. Right then. While he was talking to Ari.

The constant crappiness that she'd felt since the afternoon before doubled suddenly and she hugged her middle to stop unbidden and unexpected tears from breaking free. She inhaled sharply - trying to calm this maelstrom of emotions that was threatening to engulf her - but it wasn't working.

To make matters worse, Cain found this to be the perfect moment to look up at her - their gazes met - and his teasing blue eyes turned quickly to concerned panic. She couldn't stand there any longer and with a large amount of effort started walking - rather speedily - to her left - where the amount of mud increased tenfold.

"DG?!" she heard Cain call her name but it only spurred her on faster. She let her arms fall away from her middle as she started to run - a difficult task with the height of the mud clinging at her knees.

"DG?!" Az's voice echoed in the misty marshes.

"Glitch, stay with them!" Cain ordered, sprinting after DG.

"Az," Ari's heated whispered pulled the older woman's gaze away from her fleeing sister, "She was crying, Az, she was _crying_."

"I know," Azkadellia replied, "I saw her."

"She saw me talking to Cain and she started crying!" Ari sounded as panicked as Az felt, "What if something happens to her out there? Because of us?"

"Cain will find her," Glitch assured the girls.

"But she was crying - did you see her? I don't think I can do this anymore," Ari looked sickened - _probably by herself_, Az thought - she knew _she_ felt nauseous. She was _sure_ that DG would fight for what she wanted, would battle it out against Ari over Wyatt Cain - but Azkadellia had never imagined her little sister would get upset like _this_. The only other time she could remember seeing DG cry was after her nightmare - and even then it was more terror less despair.

Az had to sit down.

"I think we made a mistake," Az said, placing a hand on her stomach - she thought she might lose her breakfast.

Raw stepped up to them, "It Raw fault. Tell DG about Cain's fuzzies, not who fuzzies were for." He looked at the ground in shame. He'd been so uncomfortable with all the feelings running around him that he had forgotten how easily his comments could be misinterpreted.

"Aw, Furball, it's not your fault," Glitch clapped him on the back, "We never should have set this thing up in the first place." He was very Ambrose at the moment.

"I hope Mr. Cain finds her," Az sent a silent prayer skyward.

"Don't worry Doll," Glitch laid a hand on her shoulder, "Cain will get her back." He paused, "Cain will get her back." Another pause, "Cain will get her back." Azkadellia slapped the back of her hand against his stomach, "Ow, hey do I know you?"

"Ozma help us," Az muttered.

* * *

"DG?!" He was still calling to her and she was still running - but she was loosing steam - quickly. Finally, out of breath, she slowed to a stop. _Ugh_, she felt ridiculous. She wasn't one of those girls who cried when the cute guy picked someone else - she was the girl that said _screw 'em_ and then proceeded to find another, more attractive man to take his place.

Problem was: she didn't want another, more attractive man. (Did she really think a man such as this existed? More attractive than Wyatt Cain. She doubted the possibility.)

She wanted one man. _That _man.

And _that_ man happened to be running up to her at the very moment. She got the feeling all her running away from him was starting to annoy. He was out of breath again so she took it as an advantage.

"Cain -." He cut her off. _So much for the advantage_.

"DG, what the _hell_?! Are you okay?! What happened, I looked up and you looked like you were gonna cry!" He was gripping her arm tightly - she was sure there'd be bruises.

She didn't meet his eyes, "I'm fine Cain. I just need a minute alone."

"A minute alone? DG, you just scared the ever-loving hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to scare you - I just needed a minute," she looked at the rock just past his right elbow.

"A minute for what?" he demanded.

"Self reflection and pity," she snapped - cool blue eyes suddenly attacking worried ones.

"So you decided to take off into the most dangerous part of the O.Z. by _yourself_!" The worry was gone. Now there was anger. A lot of it. The man was livid.

"That's usually what '_alone_' means: by yourself," she shrugged to add effect.

"Don't get smart with me kid," he growled, digging his fingers into her arm.

She wrenched free from his grip, "Look, Cain - I," she couldn't make herself say it; couldn't tell him that she'd gotten jealous and hurt that he was feeling things around Ari; she couldn't tell him because her throat got all clogged up with those damn tears again; she breathed and her voice fell to a pathetic plea , "Can you please just give me a minute? I'll go back with you just - I need a second to clear my head."

His anger dissipated instantly at her change in tone - the concern and worry were back. He had no idea why she'd been crying but he desperately wanted to make the pain go away. His heart had jumped into his throat when he'd looked up at her - the embodiment of his thoughts - and seen her with tears in her eyes.

But she didn't seem to want to look at him - let alone allow him to touch her - so he stepped back, the mud tugging at his legs.

"Yeah, sure," he conceded. And her head shot up in surprise. She'd half-expected him to keep fighting her. He was confused - she didn't blame him - and he looked a little hurt but tried a reassuring smile anyway. It didn't really work.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She turned her back on him just as the tears broke free and trailed across her cheeks. She did her best to silence her sobs but she knew he heard her - he was only ten feet away.

When she faltered into hiccupping/heavy breathing she felt him move toward her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. _At least we can still be friends_, she thought and took that as comfort - evoking an actual smile on her face as she turned her head to meet his eyes.

When she craned her neck to look over her shoulder at him, he saw the dampness on her face - but she was smiling - honest to gods, smiling - and it eased his worry. Then suddenly her blue eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as her shriek tore through the air.

"_Holy mother of God_!"

**A/N 2:** Insert dramatic music. : )


	11. There's No Place Like the OZ

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Just making sure you know that. In case you forgot.

**A/N: **Okay, special thank you to _Celia Stanton_ because she made up the word _flangst_ (fluff plus angst) - my new favorite word that basically describes this chapter. It is for you, Effie darling, that my fingers are sore now! I hope you like the flangst!

To everyone else who has reviewed or alerted or favorited (or all of the above) thank you from the bottom of my heart! It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy this - hope I don't let you down. This is a lot of DG/Cain reflecting and so more Az/Ari guilt - with some action in there so it doesn't get boring. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: **_**There's No Place Like the O.Z.**_

* * *

She didn't even get to utter "what _is_ that?!" before Cain had turned around - six shooter in hand - and popped a shot off into the giant creature's head. It hit the mud at their feet with a sickening thud/squish that made DG even more nauseous than she already was. Cain took one step forward and aimed another shot at the thing's head - just for good measure.

Breathing heavily, she examined the thing that had come barreling out of the marsh heading directly for them. The critter was at least ten feet tall standing upright, with a girth just as wide - razor claws a good eight inches in length - tusk like teeth protruding from the bottom lip and curling up the snout - she shivered at their size - small beady eyes - forever frozen in hungry rage - green, scaly skin with patches of moss and other unappetizing things growing on it - and the most interesting feature was the giant shell that encased most of the monster's body.

"We were just attacked by a sea turtle!" DG exclaimed - it would have been hilarious if it hadn't been so frightening. The thing didn't move like a sea turtle - it had been sprinting at them, the mud doing nothing to slow it down.

"Snarflack," Cain corrected, nudging it was the toe of his boot, "Female by the looks of it."

"How can you tell?" DG asked - her heartbreak momentarily forgotten, replaced by her curiosity about the O.Z.

"The markings," Cain pointed to what DG had thought to be moss, but were rather darker patches of green skin.

An echoing howl - like a cat with its tail on fire - made DG's eyes go wide again. She spun around but there were no more turtles in sight. She looked back to Cain - his eyes were moving over the misty landscape around them at an alarming rate - his hand tight on his gun.

"Okay, I think I've had my minute now - can we go?" her voice shook with barely repressed fear. Cain nodded but didn't speak. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her along after him - running as best they could though the thick mud.

DG let out a painful breath as they burst into the makeshift camp where the others were waiting. Az was in a fit of hysterics and threw her arms around her little sister's neck - sobbing uncontrollably into DG's shoulder. Ari didn't look too much better - she was shaking so badly Deeg thought she might just fall apart in a heap of disconnected limbs.

"Oh, gods, DG! When we heard the bullets and the screams! I was so terrified!" Az wailed. Touched by her sister's worry - but a little confused as to the cause behind it - she patted Azkadellia's back soothingly and tried to get the older woman to calm down.

When Az had successfully quieted, she pulled away and it was Ari's turn to latch onto DG's neck - nearly throwing both girls to the ground - and cry. _What the hell is going on here? Did we miss something? _

"It's okay, I'm fine," DG comforted softly - all the while frowning in confusion at Cain, who shrugged - no more aware of the cause of this teary outburst than DG.

"So what happened?" Glitch asked after he too had snuck a quick - less tear-filled - hug from DG.

"Some freaking giant turtle tried to eat us," DG replied.

"Snarflack - female," Cain clarified and Glitch's eyes widened.

"Don't mess with a hungry Snarflack, let me tell you," he nodded sharply as if he hadn't said this three times already in the past two days.

"We didn't mess with it," DG whined, "We were just minding our own business and this damn thing comes running out of the swamp - all teeth and claws!"

"It was probably protecting a nest," Az said, "Snarflack breed during this season."

DG whirled on Cain, "You shot a mother?! Who's going to take care of the little baby sea turtles from hell now?" He took a step backwards, surprised by her sudden anger at him.

"It was going to kill us," Cain reminded her, "Besides they live in packs - another female will take care of the eggs."

"And there's always her mate," Ari added.

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't be standing here anymore; when those things figure out one of their own is dead - they'll hunt us down in retribution," Cain explained.

DG's eyes widened, "Then why haven't we moved! Let's go! Hurry up people!" She urged the others to situate themselves, "I _do not_ want to be here when those things come looking for revenge!"

Not four minutes later they were swiftly moving through the marshes once more - this time with a vigor brought on by fear. Cain insisted that DG stay by his side - and although she wasn't keen on doing so, she let him take her hand and pull her along behind him again.

It was her job to hold onto the horse - Cain's hands were occupied - one practically cutting off all feeling in hers and the other holding so tightly to his gun that his knuckles were white. Cain was afraid. She couldn't remember ever seeing Cain this frightened before. Sure, the day of the Eclipse - they didn't think they were going to survive - but even during their journey through the O.Z. - even with Papay Runners chasing down their trails - Cain had never looked this scared.

It was unnerving.

She hadn't been paying much attention and jumped when he said her name.

"Huh?" her gaze met his - and the blue turned concerned.

"You okay, kid?" he asked. She knew this had not been his initial question.

"Yeah, sorry - stupid turtles have me wigged that's all," she lied. He frowned at her term but didn't comment on it.

"So," he began after a moment, pulling her to walk beside him instead of halfway behind him - it was easier to interrogate her in this position.

"So…buttons," she murmured.

"What?" He frowned again.

"Nothing." He'd never understand her.

"You wanna tell me why you ran off like that?" His gaze was trained on her face - which she had purposely turned away from him, so he only got her profile. _Ha!_

"Not particularly," she answered, keeping her eyes straight ahead. The ordeal with the snarflack and then getting everyone moving had kept her mind momentarily off her battered heart. She hadn't thought it was possible to actually _have_ a broken heart - but she was currently considering reworking that theory.

She wanted to hug herself again - they always seemed to work when she gave them to other people, shouldn't the same principle apply to herself - it was unlikely. Ari was behind them, walking beside Az - once again in hushed conference - both women leaning close to one another as they held the reins of their horses.

_Wish them happiness. All the best. They're our friends; we want them to be happy. Right?_

She really felt like shit now. Her head hurt, her heart hurt, her whole body hurt. She desperately wanted to curl up into a ball and die. She wished her depressing thoughts _would_ just pull her under the mud that surrounded her.

Cain's hand felt heavy in hers - heavy and wrong - like it didn't belong there - which was strange because she had always thought it interesting how their hands seemed to fit together perfectly - but it didn't feel that way now. It felt like she was holding onto something that wasn't hers; something that - no matter how much she wanted it - would never be hers.

She repressed another soft sob - afraid that Cain would use his human lie detector thing on her and she'd reveal everything. She couldn't - wouldn't do that. She had never admitted how she felt before out of self-preservation but it was more than that now. If Cain was feeling things for someone else, DG didn't want to burden him with her own unrequited feelings. It wouldn't be anywhere near fair to him. And he was her best friend - she wouldn't want to guilt him like that.

She found it wasn't difficult to compartmentalize her feelings for Cain - she shoved them into the box that had grown exponentially in size since she'd been thrown into the O.Z. - the box labeled _Hopes_. In there was _trip to Australia_ - _aspirations to become a painter_ - and a bundle of other things she'd had to let go of since she'd found out she was a princess - _feelings for Cain_ would not be lonely.

His hand still felt awkward in hers but she tried to ignore it. She'd decided that they would still be friends - as clichéd as that sounded - and she wasn't going to cop out now just because she was having a heartache relapse. She set her resolve - and her jaw - and straightened from the slump she'd been walking in.

Suddenly, the most beautiful flower she'd ever seen caught her eye. It was a lone bloom hanging from a vine which had wrapped itself around a tree. The flower was a brilliant shade of yellow, with a vibrant pink center and a single purple stigma pointing outwards like a finger.

_Oo pretty._

She reached out to it but Cain swatted her hand away before she got anywhere near it. She frowned at him - perturbed - but he was giving her that paternal reprimanding glare he always wore when she'd gotten herself into trouble.

"_Don't touch __**anything**_," he stated.

"It's just a flower, Cain," DG replied incredulously. He raised an eyebrow, then bent to the ground - mud - and pulled a thin stick from the muck. He pushed DG to one side of the bloom, and then moved to stand opposite her. He tossed the stick directly at the flower.

The stigma burst forth and impacted itself in a tree opposite it. DG's jaw dropped. She looked from the dart, to Cain, to the flower and then back again.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed.

"Now you see why touching gets you in trouble?" he inquired with a little smirk.

She nodded, "What is it?"

"A waspie dart," he replied, "There's a paralyzing poison in 'em that'll take a grown man down in five second flat. That way the waspies can take their time eating."

"Well, who wants a meal on the go when they could have a sit down dinner?" DG joked hesitantly. She really hated this place: first giant man-eating turtles, now paralyzing flower darts - the O.Z. sucked. And there really _was_ no place like it.

"Oh, wow," Glitch approached to inspect the dart where it had embedded itself in the bark of the other tree.

"I've always disliked this place for a reason," Az said, her gaze shifting around them, "Should have had the Witch burn it to its muddy ground."

"Yeah, sis, where _were_ your priorities?" DG laughed lightly.

Az started to smile but she couldn't finish it. Their eyes met - brown and blue - and Azkadellia looked away. DG frowned. Her sister hadn't been unable to look her in the eyes since the Eclipse. Same with the panicked hysteria when DG and Cain had returned from their run-in with the snarflack. Something was definitely going on with Az - Deeg just wasn't sure what.

"We've got to keep moving," Cain instructed; he didn't wait to see if they followed him.

His mind was too busy working overtime - he still had no idea what had spurred DG's tears or caused her to run away from him before - and she was clearly not going to talk about it either. He thought back - DG had been talking with Raw - checking on the Viewer - Ari had been explaining some festival they have at Kiamo Ko every year - Glitch and Az had been having a private conversation - and he'd been picturing DG in her attire from the other night. And then he'd look up and she'd taken off in the other direction. He couldn't understand it.

Had he done something that upset her?

And then she hadn't let him comfort her while cried - that _never_ happened - and she'd been reluctant to take his hand when they set out again. Not to mention she'd been almost silent since then. He started to worry that maybe she was feeling sicker than she was letting on.

He glanced at her. She was holding onto his horse's reins - just as he'd told her to - her blue eyes downcast, trying to avoid the low roots and guide the horse through the mud with her. She looked pale - but no paler than she had the day before - maybe even a little less. She still seemed tired - but how much decent rest could you really get sleeping on a freezing cold ground?

So what the hell was wrong with her?

He was getting frustrated again. Less male-wanting-unattainable-female frustration, more man-annoyed-that-the-woman-he-loves-is-acting-strange-and-he-can't-figure-out-why frustration. He'd been dealing with the first kind since he'd met DG - the other kind was new. He didn't like it.

Suddenly DG's hand shot out of nowhere and stopped him in his tracks. He'd been so focused on his own grievances that he hadn't been paying any attention to their surroundings. And what a frightening bit of surroundings they had become.

He'd never seen so many waspie darts in his whole life. The entire marsh was abruptly covered in them - the yellow of their petals blinding all around them. Every single tree was covered from leaf to root with the deadly flowers - and covering every bit of ground except a thin path between. The slightest brush of a coat sleeve or horse's tail would set them all off.

"Oh, my gods," Az breathed from behind them.

"What're we gonna do?" Ari cried quietly.

"Single-file," DG suggested looking at Glitch and Cain.

"Gonna have to be - path's not wide enough for any more than that," Cain agreed.

"So you lead, Cain, and Glitch can take up the rear," DG instructed. The men did as they were told - Cain in front, then DG and Cain's horse, followed by Az and her mount, Ari and hers, Raw with both his horse, and Toto in his arms, all brought up by Glitch and his steed.

DG held her breath as they passed by the flowers. She tried to move only her legs through the mud and keep the horse directly behind her as to not encourage the beast to move forward next to her. She stared in front of them - there was at least two hundred feet of yellow ahead.

_We are not going to die in the middle of a damn marsh because of some stupid flowers!_ She repeated this over and over - each time believing at bit more as they approached the end of the path unscathed.

Three things happened in quick succession:

A very unwelcome fly started buzzing around Azkadellia's horse.

The horse in question swatted at the fly in question - his tail creating a gust of wind that blew directly at one of the darts.

The stupid flower apparently thought that was close enough to touching and spit its dart across the path - striking two more flowers and suddenly the whole marsh was a battle ground between this side of the path and the other.

Glitch yelled, Raw growled, the girls screamed and Cain grabbed DG's wrist and dragged her at a run down the path. She ran as fast her tired, mud-covered legs would carry her - head ducked to avoid any wayward darts from hitting her.

She heard Cain's sharp intake of breath as a dart skimmed his shoulder but he didn't stop pulling her until they were safely out of firing range. Somehow - she wasn't sure exactly how as she'd been running for her life and not really paying that much attention - all but Raw and Azkadellia's horses had remained unharmed. The two animals that hadn't been so lucky were lying along the path seizing from the poison coursing through their blood.

Two more gun shots echoed through the mist as the sounds of their terrified, pained brays ceased.

DG hurried to Cain's side, grabbing his forearm and turning it so she could see where the dart had nicked. His coat was torn as well as the cotton shirt underneath. She could see a thin trail of blood where the dart had scratched but nothing else.

"You okay?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"Yeah, it's a little numb but other than that," he replied - just thankful that she was touching him of her volition once more.

"Raw?" DG looked to the Viewer for clarification.

"Little poison. Cain be fine. Raw heal." Raw placed a hand on Cain's shoulder and closed his eyes. Cain winced - apparently healings weren't exactly comfortable - but relaxed once Raw pulled away, "Better. Tend to horses now."

The three girls standing in the marsh didn't exactly look like two princesses and a courtier, Az observed. Their hair was a mess - mud caked everywhere - and all three looked pale and nauseous. Azkadellia - for her part - didn't care. The mud, the grim, they made her feel more like herself - less like the Witch. The Witch had liked everything clean - perfectly manicured - _just one more way that we're different_, she reminded herself, but her gaze shifted to her little sister and she didn't feel so different from the Witch.

She had hurt DG - hurt the one person who had never judged her - who had always given her absolute unconditional love, no matter the terrible atrocities that Azkadellia had overseen. While DG had not ignored those things - she had tried instead to focus on the good things that Az had accomplished since her release.

And Azkadellia had made the girl cry - something she had vowed never to do again.

She needed to tell her - needed to come clean about what they had done - how they had hurt DG. She reached a hand out her but stopped before she touched DG's jacket. Her voice was hollow when she spoke - small and weak like it had been the day of Eclipse - when she had first been freed. She felt like she did that day.

"Deeg."

DG turned to her - eyes concerned. _Oh gods_ - she couldn't do this. She couldn't tell DG that they were the reason for her heartache. What kind of sister was she? Certainly, it had been an innocent plan - but things had gotten out of hand very quickly. _We knew they would_, the cruel voice of her conscience reminded her, _we knew it was a bad idea to toy with DG's emotions - and we nearly got her killed - we're horrible people - horrible. We don't deserve her as a sister. _

"Yeah, Az?" DG's voice was strong but there was something broken about it. Azkadellia nearly passed out. _We did that. We broke her like that. And why? For what?_

She had no answer. She could say it was because she wanted DG to be happy - but was that really it? Or was it that Az was tired of her sister denying any feelings for the Tin Man when she was so obviously in love with him? Was it for Az's own peace of mind?

Ari was looking at her expectantly - waiting for Azkadellia - the older, supposedly wiser of the two women - to speak first. Glitch also seemed to be waiting - but she wasn't sure he knew what he was waiting for - he'd already forgotten the plan twice. Raw was standing away from the others, trying to calm the remaining horses, but he was watching her. DG was watching her. Cain was watching her.

She suddenly couldn't breathe. It felt like the air was being forced out of her lungs - like she was drowning, grasping for something to hold onto - but there was nothing - only the inky blackness around her. She felt her knees give out and heard DG's frightened shout. Strong arms encircled her, holding her slightly above the mud.

"She's having a panic attack!" DG yelled, "Raw!"

The Viewer was already pressing his hands on Azkadellia's arms - sending waves of calm through the oldest princess - DG was telling her to breathe - letting her own natural comfort - even lacking magic - flow through her and wash over her sister. _We don't deserve her. We don't deserve her. _Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Azkadellia!" DG shouted in her face, "Azkadellia!" Again nothing.

_Slap!_

The crack of DG's palm against Az's cheek echoed, stunning everyone - including both princesses - into silence. Az stared at her little sister - too shocked to say anything. It was like DG had ripped her away from that dark black water - light now surrounding them once again. She felt her lungs expand - graciously taking in oxygen. She pressed gentle fingers to her raw cheek.

"Ow!" She hit DG weakly on the shoulder, "What was that for?!"

"Ouch! Hey! You were having a panic attack," DG defended as Az tried to smack her again.

"That hurt!"

"Well, it worked didn't it?" DG reminded her. The brutal onslaught of girl-slaps from Az stopped. She looked at the others standing around them. Ari and Cain were standing behind DG, both staring at the two girls sitting in the mud - Glitch was kneeling beside Az, his arms hanging loosely around the woman's mid section. And Raw was standing behind Azkadellia looking completely surprised - obviously physical violence wasn't his preferred choice for calming people down. Toto stood with his front paws on DG's bent knees, watching Az carefully in that doggy way he did.

"So what the hell was that?" Cain asked no one in particular.

"I couldn't breathe," Az replied as Glitch and DG helped her back to her feet.

"What caused it?" Ari inquired, worry emanating from her person.

Az looked completely against answering, so DG jumped in for her, "Well according to my psych professor, panic attacks can stem from traumatic events - the whole flower dart thing probably just made her freak out." Azkadellia's brown eyes met DG's blue and a silent _thank you_ passed from older to younger.

"Well, all this excitement has got me just raring to get out of this marsh," DG announced, turning from Az back to Ari and Cain.

"Sounds like a plan, Princess," Cain agreed. They took the three remaining horses by the reins and began the trudge through the mud once more.

When she was sure that Cain was no longer paying attention to her, DG slipped away from him and fell into step beside Ari. The young blonde gave her a nervous smile before focusing all her energy into walking forward.

"Hey," DG's voice was low. Ari could only smile. She'd never been happy about her role in their plot to bring DG and Mr. Cain together - she kind of figured that it didn't make any sense. She'd been one person who had been vocal about DG making move on the Tin Man - why would she then be trying to win him for herself? But Az and Glitch had assured her that DG would merely take this as an added threat - pushing the princess into action.

"So, there's something I've got to talk to you about," DG continued despite Ari's lack of response.

"What's that?" the blonde managed. She held her breath painfully. She knew where this conversation was probably heading and she - honestly - didn't really want to be there when it happened. She was a coward - she wouldn't deny it.

DG nodded to Cain's back - Az and Raw separating them, "I know you've been kind of flirting with him that last two days."

Ari gulped.

"I wanted to wish you all the best," DG said. Ari winced. She opened her mouth - planning on spilling it all but DG was faster.

"No, it's okay - I know what you're going to say - I'm okay with it. He likes you. Raw felt it." Ari shook her head, "Trust me, Raw's never wrong. He likes you."

"But DG," Ari tried - again the princess cut her off.

"Just promise me something," DG's voice dropped even lower and Ari heard the change in its timbre - she sounded like she was going to cry again, "Promise you'll take care of him - like, not do everything for him - he'd hate that - but just love him; be there when he needs you - he really just needs to be loved. Just promise you'll do that?"

She stared at Ari - waiting for the blonde to respond. Ari's mouth was hanging open as useless as it had been when she was trying to tell DG the truth.

"Please?" DG pushed. The look in her bright blue eyes was breaking Ari's heart.

"DG-."

"Please, Ari," she was almost begging now. She hated to beg - but she had to make sure - if Cain was in love with Ari then DG had to make sure that she'd love him like he deserved, "He's lost so much; he just needs someone to love him."

It was a losing battle.

Ari just nodded, "Okay," she breathed. DG threw her arms around Ari's neck and squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you," Deeg murmured before pulling away with a sad smile. Ari tried to reciprocate the gesture but her face wouldn't move. With a half-frown and another sad nod, DG left Ari's side and stepped back behind Cain.

The blonde released the breath she'd been holding and grabbed hold of Azkadellia's hand as it swung back behind her. With a little force, Ari dragged the brunette backwards and into line with her.

"I can't do this anymore," Ari whispered, "We have to tell her."

"I agree, this is getting to far out of hand," Az sighed.

"You're telling me; she just gave me her blessing, Az, her _blessing_! I almost started crying."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Az asked.

"She didn't let me - I couldn't get a word in edgewise," Ari replied.

"I was going to tell her before my - episode," Az said.

Ari nodded, "I figured that was probably the cause."

"I'll tell her tonight," Az declared.

"What about me?" Ari inquired.

Az shook her head, "No, you got roped into this - I won't have her hating you too - I'll take the blame."

"Az…"

"No, it's my burden to bear."

Azkadellia had never been so afraid of the setting suns before in her entire life. _Bye Deeg_.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So Az's panic attack really did come out of nowhere. I was writing that scene and suddenly Az was having trouble breathing - I don't know. Just wanted to get that out there because some people might be going - uh...where'd that come from?


	12. Foolish Games

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Also, chapter title is from the song of the same name by Jewel, which I don't own. Just making sure you know that. In case you forgot.

**A/N: **This chapter is heavy flangst - not really plot. It's a lot of DG introspection and the Big!Reveal! about Az/Ari/Glitch's plan is here - but I don't want to give anything away…And I know it's late and I'm sorry but school got in the way. Stupid school.

To Effie, here is your flangst, darling. I hope you like. It comes with a purple elephant too - because the last chapter of the RBFOD was awesome! ; )

To everyone else who has reviewed or alerted or favorited (or all of the above) thank you from the bottom of my heart! It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy this - hope I don't let you down. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_**Foolish Games**_

* * *

DG was certain she'd never been so tired in her entire life - even during their hunt for the Emerald, she'd been on an adrenaline rush so she hadn't felt tired until days afterwards - but she was tired now. _Boy_ was she tired. Of course, she hadn't been dealing with this dull ache in her heart then either. That pretty much sucked.

She'd kept to herself for the rest of the walk through the marshes - thankfully they'd been uneventful - and she'd never been happier to see green grass before in her life. Cain had kept sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking - his eyes worried and his brow creased in concern. She figured she probably wasn't doing a great job at hiding her emotional state - but at that point she could care less. She'd just chalk it up to her magic virus - which she was actually feeling a whole lot better from - if he asked.

Her sneakers squished with dirt and grime and she desperately wanted to take them off but the Tin Man had refused to let them camp in the middle of an open field and so they were thus forced to keep walking until they found some place more suitable.

In the not-too-far distance she could make out the Northern Mountains - their peaks hidden by thick thunderhead clouds - and for the first time in almost three days - her palm tingled. Raw - who was walking beside her - must have felt it too because he turned to her.

"Magic calls to DG," he said.

"Is that what it is?" she'd never quite figured out why her hand had taken to burning to often.

He nodded, "Wants DG to find - will help lead her there."

"Great," she muttered, "Except I'm not really sure I _want_ to find it."

"DG sad," Raw continued, feeling her emotions, "But Cain -."

She cut him off, "I don't want to talk about Cain right now, Raw."

"But-," he tried again.

"Please, I have enough going on in my head - I just don't even want to think about that right now," she implored. The Viewer shook his head - DG had to know about his blunder - how he'd messed up.

"DG is wrong," he insisted.

"Raw," she warned. She couldn't think about Cain right now. She just couldn't.

"DG listen to Raw - heard Raw-," he needed her to understand.

She stopped abruptly - her hands fisting at her hips in her most authoritative pose, "Yes Raw, I heard you - _loud and clear_ - but I don't want to hear anymore about it. I just want to curl up into a tiny ball and sleep from here to eternity. So please just leave me _alone_."

He cowered away from her and she felt guiltier than she had in her whole life - she dropped her stance quickly but the damage was done. Raw scurried away from her and she felt like a prize jerk. She dropped her head and felt those stupid tears start welling up in her eyes again.

What was wrong with her? Raw was her friend. She was not the kind of girl who was cruel to her friends just because she was having a crappy day. _Oh, god, just strike us down now!_ As if in response to her thoughts, a crack of thunder broke the silence of the companions - followed by a bolt of lightning. The sounds frightened the horses and DG leapt forward to grab at the nearest animal's reins just as the sky above opened and sheets of cold rain pelted them. She tried to steady the beast but the mare was wild in panic.

"Hey, hey, calm down." She had no idea what she was doing - she'd never had to calm a horse during a lightning storm before - but she figured a soothing tone was probably the best bet - just like with the little kids she used to babysit back in Kansas.

She held tightly to the reins, pulling the horse's head closer to hers. Its eyes were wide and scared but DG didn't freak - she ran her hand down the mare's long face - speaking words of placation that the horse didn't even understand but which seemed to relax it anyway. When DG looked up once more - soaked through - the dapple grey was still tense but her eyes were no longer panicked.

_Cool._

"Kid!" Cain's voice dragged her attention away from the beast. He was holding onto his hat as the whipping wind tried to steal it away. The others - she saw - had mounted up quickly and were racing toward a thicket of trees at the base of the mountains to escape the wind and rain.

"Come on, kid!" It was difficult to hear him over the howling wind so instead she turned back to the horse.

"Don't throw me please," she told the animal before getting one foot in the stirrup and swinging onto the saddle. She waited for the horse to bolt - but much to her surprise - it stayed completely still, even waited for Cain to get onto the saddle with her.

When Cain's arm came around her waist, DG passed him the reins and let him kick the horse into a jaunt. She could barely see through the driving rain - her only direction being the darkest blob in front of her _instead of_ the dark blobs around her.

They finally pulled into a walk under the cover of trees. Az and Ari sitting on Cain's horse and Glitch and Raw - Toto in hand - on the Advisor's sat waiting for them - all out of breath and all soaked to the bone.

"Everybody okay?" Cain asked, always the leader. A few nods and one 'never better' from Glitch made DG relax a little. _They might __**look**__ like drowned rats but at least they're fine - and hey, on a happier note - the rain washed away most of the mud and grit from the day's trek through the marshes._

"What do we do now?" Ari asked her arms wrapped around Azkadellia's waist. The rain was still falling around them but the trees - they looked like pines - were doing wonders for lessening it to a heavy downpour.

"We should find a place to camp - wait out the storm," DG suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Cain said from behind her, "We don't want to get into the mountains with this weather - it'll turn to a blizzard faster than you can blink."

"Lead the way then, Cain," Glitch instructed with a nod.

Cain nudged the horse forward - he wasn't used to the compliant mare but there was no point in switching horses with Az and Ari when Cain knew Az could easily handle his steed - and they walked along the needle-covered ground in silence as the rain poured down around them.

DG sat perfectly still in his arms and he realized how much he'd missed it. If it wasn't Toto or the Queen keeping him from being able to hold her - it was her sudden aversion towards letting him touch her or her sisterly bonds that had her riding with Azkadellia the day before. He hadn't actually held her in his arms in almost three days.

This fact was not conducive to his happiness.

But it _might_ have been the cause of his fingertips slipping just inside her opened leather jacket to press against her damp shirt. He consciously stopped his hand from doing anything else but reveled in the feel of her near him again. _Gods_, he'd missed her.

She'd been right there - but not really. She had let him hold her hand but it wasn't the same way it used to be. There was no tentative smile - just a flash of hesitance - like the thought of touching him made her feel physically sick. And she didn't look him in the eye - and when their baby blues finally did meet - hers were masked and somehow sad.

He desperately wanted to comfort her - to give her _something_ - but whatever was going on it had to do with him. He wasn't stupid - he could tell she was avoiding _him_ specifically. He didn't know what to do with that. How do you comfort someone when you're the one who's upsetting them?

The sight of a wide cave to their right caught his attention.

"Hey Zipperhead!" he called behind him, motioning to the Advisor, "How about there?"

Glitch cocked his head to one side, examining the cave entrance - Cain watched his gaze flit to Azkadellia as she and Ari rode up beside them - then he looked back to the Tin Man, worry in his eyes. Cain didn't need to be a genius to figure it out. Azkadellia's panic attack only solidified the idea that she was far from fine - a dark cave probably wasn't the best choice.

"Anything else around here?" Cain scoped the area even as he asked the question.

"How about under those trees there?" Az pointed to a grouping of trees whose needly branches made a kind of canopy.

"Wonderful, Azkadee!" Glitch gave her a wide smile as they maneuvered the horses to the cluster of pines. Cain jumped off the mare and turned back to help DG - but she was already sliding off the other side, giving the dapple gray a gentle pat and thanking her. _Strange girl_.

With a little wave of her hand and glimmer of magic, Az reinforced the canopy - stopping nearly all of the rain - and then set to drying the damp ground with the same spell she used to dry her hair. Fortunately the results were much the same.

"Nice job, Az," DG commended when she sat down on dry earth.

"I try," Az replied sitting down next to her. She glanced around them - Glitch and Cain were tying up the horses and Raw was talking to the animals again. Toto was already curling into a fluffy ball in DG's lap and Ari had settled herself beside the princesses.

"Raw, you and I will go find firewood - think you can dry that like you did the ground, Princess?" Cain asked, addressing Azkadellia - he never knew what to call her to her face.

"Of course Mr. Cain," she replied with a small smile.

"Good, let's go Furball," he and Raw slipped out from under the canopy before Cain turned back quickly, "Zipperhead."

Glitch turned to him.

"You stay with the girls - keep them outta trouble till I get back."

Glitch nodded, "Gosh Cain - it's not like I've _forgotten_ what my role is on this - oh, hey mushrooms!"

Cain pinched the bridge of his nose but left anyway. When he was out of earshot, Az looked at her little sister. It was time to tell her - whatever the consequences. She was starting to feel nauseous again but she willed the bile to stay put for a bit longer. DG just needed to hear the truth. She reached out to her again - this was the hardest part.

"Deeg." She was getting déjà vu - straight down to the darkness she felt starting to surround her.

"Yeah, Az?" DG's blue eyes turned to her once more. And Azkadellia saw the sadness buried beneath the exhaustion.

She took a deep breath - she could do this - she was strong enough to do this.

"May I speak to you?" Az's voice shook.

DG frowned, "Of course you can speak with me."

With what little strength she had, Azkadellia pushed herself to her feet and extended a hand to her sister. DG gently handed the curled-up Toto to Ari before taking Az's hand in hers. For the first time in her life - Az felt her sister's touch burn against her palm. She almost pulled away - almost.

Az led DG out from under the canopy and into the darkness of the rain. She heard DG hesitate behind her.

"Uh, Az, I don't think we should go out here - Cain's gonna get pissed." Az felt herself smile - how many times had a similar phrase been uttered in reversed roles.

"Don't worry little sister, I can protect us," Az assured her, but stopped at the next tree. They were still close enough to the others that they would be heard if trouble should arise - but far enough that wandering ears wouldn't overhear the truths about to unfold.

"So what is this big secret that's going to have Cain lecturing me?" DG asked as Az faced her, grasping both their hands together - much like the Queen always did.

"I have something I have to tell you," Az began. It seemed like a good place to start.

"I figured since you dragged me over here." _Oh baby sister, still joking despite the pain_. It was just one more way that DG was stronger than Az.

"You're hurting because of me," Az stated. DG's eyes went wide and Az held her breath.

"Oh no Az!" She launched into a hug, "No, it's not you - I'm sorry - it's not you, trust me." Azkadellia felt tears prick her eyes and she didn't try to stop them as she clung to DG - this might be her last hug.

She pulled back, "Yes, it is DG, trust _me_."

"No, it's - well, it's Cain -." Az cut her off.

"Yes, DG, that's what I mean - Ari and Mr. Cain."

"Well, yeah," she frowned, "But how does that have anything to do with you."

Suddenly it was all pouring from Azkadellia's lips - she couldn't stop it, "It was my fault - Ari flirting with Mr. Cain - it was just so you would _do_ something. You needed a push - so we made you jealous - convinced you that she wanted him - so you'd take action - so you would do _something_."

Even in the darkness Az could see DG's eyes narrow, "What?" She pulled her hands forcefully from Az's grip.

"I'm sorry, DG - I didn't mean to hurt you - I think I was trying to help you," Az's voice was broken down and tear were running down her pale cheeks mixing with the cold rain.

"You _think_?" She was having trouble processing this. It was a ruse? Ari flirting with him and making him - _oh gods_ - Cain didn't know it was fake. He had these feelings for someone who was just using him. DG suddenly felt anger boil hot in her veins.

"I'm so sorry baby sister," Az sobbed.

DG had no sympathy.

She didn't even care that they'd played her, she could get over that - maybe even laugh about it one day - but this was different. They'd hurt Cain with their games. This man who had always taken care of her, protected her, comforted her - this man who had suffered worst than most of them - and they had cast him aside like his emotions didn't matter. She stared at her sister in the darkness - her blue eyes turning frigid in rage.

"Do you have _any _idea what you've _done_?" DG asked - her voice was like ice and cut through Azkadellia in a way that no shout ever could.

"I'm sorry," Az repeated, reaching for DG's hand - the younger ripped it out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me," she spat.

"DG," Az wailed, begging her sister - the one person in the whole of the O.Z. who had never look upon her with disgust or hatred - for forgiveness from the worst kind of sin.

But DG wouldn't give it - not for this. She turned on her heel and walked back to the camp. Az watched her go. She reached out for her sister's retreating back but DG was too far away. She let the sobs overtake her as she sank to the wet ground.

DG had left her alone in the darkness once again.

This time she deserved it.

* * *

DG furiously brushed angry tears from the corners of her eyes as she stalked - straight-legged - back to the canopy. The rains had not dissipated and she was starting to shiver - but from emotion or the cold she did not know.

Now she had something to add to her list: anger to go along with the tired, the heartsick, and the nauseous feelings still swirling around in her stomach. She knew she'd probably been too harsh on Azkadellia but she couldn't seem to care at the moment. It had most likely started innocently - a silly game between young women - but their lack of forethought on the consequences of their actions was going to break people - people who had already been broken enough - people who were Wyatt Cain.

And maybe she was being a hypocrite - she wasn't exactly one to think about the consequences of her actions on a regular basis - _hello, releasing the witch!_ - but playing with people's feelings, dealing in love and emotions - DG had always treaded those waters carefully.

As she stepped back into camp so did the man in question - his hands full of kindling for their fire - and she didn't care if she _was_ a hypocrite - this was the one man who didn't deserve to be hurt by foolish games.

With a strangled sob she threw herself at him - he dropped the wood and caught her against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder - cried for him, for truths he had yet to learn. She clung to him - the water dripping from his coat mingling with the rain drops dripping from hers - and his arms held her to him.

He might not have loved her, but _she_ loved _him_ and that was what mattered.

To say he was confused was an understatement. His mouth had been open with a reprimand when he saw her step back into camp but her eyes - the tears burning in them - had shut him up real fast. And then she'd flung herself clear across the camp into his arms - suddenly sobbing - and it was all he could do to drop the firewood and catch her.

He tried not to enjoy the feel of her pressed up against him again because she was crying so hard into his shoulder and - _once again_ - he had no idea what caused it. But he tightened his arms and rested his cheek against her hair - using one hand to gently stroke the dark tresses in an attempt to calm her.

Raw was staring at DG like he'd never seen her before - and then turned gazing off in the direction DG had come from.

After another moment, Cain pulled away from her, and held onto her shoulders, trying to discern what had happened, "DG, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and the knot of worry that had coiled in his stomach unraveled.

"What happened, kiddo?" She'd stopped crying but wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Where Azkadellia?" Raw asked and Cain realized that the elder princess was not there.

"Is it Az? DG, where's Az?"

"I'm right here," the woman's voice cut across the clearing and Cain looked up. She was leaning rather heavily on one of the trees but - save for the tear tracks - looked completely unharmed.

The Tin Man glanced from one woman to the other and finally caught DG's blue eyes, "DG?" They all knew what he was really asking - _did something happen to her like in the Witch's cave?_ How eerily similar these scenes were - but this time DG hadn't been the only one crying.

DG shook her head again, meeting his gaze head on, "No, Cain."

He searched her eyes for another moment - just to be certain - but found nothing but a sad honesty in them. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and turned to the others, "Princess Azkadellia, do you mind starting the fire?"

Az was quick to reply, "No, not at all." She scurried over to them and picked up the sticks that Cain had dropped when DG had pounced on him. She took those and the ones Raw had collected - dried them quickly - and then with a little help for the appropriate structure from Glitch started the fire with a snap of her fingers.

She stared at the flames while Ari set to getting food prepared for everyone - the young blonde looked nearly as upset as Az although they hadn't spoken a word to one another. Ari had known it wasn't going to go well - that was one of the reasons she'd wanted to be there with Az when they told DG - but the princess had insisted and now she barely looked like herself. She looked hollow.

Raw sat down next to Azkadellia and scooped one of her hands into his - her brown eyes flickered up to his warm soft ones and she felt her throat close again. He just held her hand and it was as if he was speaking to her without talking - like her connection with DG. _Az be okay. DG forgive. Sad now, fears for Tin Man. Be okay soon. Az see._

She wished it to be true.

Cain waited until everyone was focused on other things before taking DG's hand gently in his and pulling her over to the horses - out of the others' earshot. He kept his hand laced with hers as her turned to her, his voice low.

"What happened, DG?"

She knew she should tell him - but she didn't have the strength. She couldn't see the broken look in his blue eyes when she informed him that this woman he was falling for was just playing a game.

"Az and I just didn't agree on something," she answered vaguely, using her free hand to stroke the coat of Glitch's black horse.

"And that's why both of you came back to camp with tears running all down your faces?" Cain didn't sound convinced.

"It was a bad fight, Cain," DG stated - willing him to drop the subject but knowing that he wouldn't - he was as stubborn as she was.

"Bad fight about what?" he would push her - he would because he hadn't all day - because he had let her breakdown into tears more than once and done nothing but ask _himself_ why it had happened.

"Stuff - can we please drop this?" DG looked up at him and tried to wriggle her hand from his grasp but he held on.

"No, we cannot drop this, princess, because this morning you looked at me and started crying for no apparent reason then wouldn't let me touch you and now you come back from some mysterious conversation with your sister in tears and throw yourself at me - you might guess as to why I'm a little confused," his tone was harsher than he'd meant it.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly, "I didn't mean to confuse you. This morning was strange, I know, but it doesn't matter anymore. And this," she waved in the general direction of the others, "is just a fight built up in exhaustion." It wasn't a complete lie.

He didn't buy it - but he knew - without a doubt - that she wouldn't tell him the truth - at least not the whole truth. He would concede - for now.

He sighed, "Okay - we'll drop it - _now_ - but we _are_ talking about this."

DG nodded, "Someday, I'll explain this all to you."

She dreaded that day.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you liked! Mwah! to all of you guys - you're great! More tomorrow!


	13. Choices

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Just making sure you know that. In case you forgot.

**A/N: **Sorry for you guys getting two updates about this but I realized about three minutes ago that'd written years instead of annuals and I could not let it stand. Sorry. : (

All right so, I wrote this chapter - got it uploaded to then decided I hated this chapter and went back to the beginning and rewrote it. I like this way better so I'm sorry I'm posting it so late - it couldn't be helped. This is the heavy angst part of flangst in the beginning and the fluff part in the end. I hope it works for y'all.

Effie - my dancing phalanges _really_ hurt today - but I hope you like this one too!

To everyone else who has reviewed or alerted or favorited (or all of the above) thank you from the bottom of my heart! It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy this - I hope I don't let you down! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_**Choices**_

* * *

Cain let his fingers lace through hers - pressing their hands closer together - and led her back to the others. Glitch was sitting on one side of Azkadellia - his arm around her shoulder - and Raw, on her other side, was holding gently to her hand. Cain guided DG to the ground on the opposite side of the fire and didn't miss the way the sisters' eyes flashed to one another for a moment before both girls looked away.

His jaw nearly fell open in disbelief. Never, since he had known the two princesses, had he seen that kind of cool anger floating between them. Even at the Ice Palace when they'd first come face to face with the Sorceress, Cain hadn't seen DG so thoroughly reject her sister. It was startling.

When Cain sat down beside his princess, Ari passed him two bowls of stew without a word. He frowned - what had happened to the young woman who used any opportunity to talk his ear off? He did _not_ like being out of the loop about what was going on - especially something to do with DG.

He offered DG one of the bowls of stew and she took it with a small smile - but there was sadness behind her blue eyes. She ate slowly, tiredly and didn't look up again until her bowl was clean.

Everyone else was eating in silence - their gazes averted - as if they knew something he didn't. Cain looked between Glitch and Raw - then the three girls. He opened his mouth to ask the question that had been swirling around his head but Azkadellia cut him off.

"I think it's time for bed," she said her voice was stiff and she sounded on the verge of tears, "We've all had a long day and tomorrow will likely be similar."

She stood - something in her posture that had not been there since the day of the Eclipse - and she gathered up the remnants from the meal as Cain watched her across the fire - and he realized what it was: shame.

He suddenly understood that something had been broken between the two sisters.

"Az is right," Ari stood up beside the princess. Her gaze landed on DG - the blonde and brunette stared at one another and Cain felt another crackle of tension in the camp. Ari's green eyes spoke of an apology - one he didn't understand - but DG turned away from the young woman and focused on getting her things ready for bed.

Oh, yes, something very bad had happened here.

He looked at the others around the camp. Raw had pulled himself into a small ball and was leaning against a tree as far from everyone as possible. Cain knew that the Viewer was feeling the anger even more poignantly than the Tin Man - and didn't begrudge Raw's desire to be out of the thick of things. He would too - if he could.

Glitch was sitting on the ground - he'd given Az his bedroll - watching the Princess Azkadellia beside him. His expression was one of blatant worry as the young woman curled into herself, pulling her woolen blanket up to her chin, and buried her face in her pillow. The Advisor looked to Cain for help but the Tin Man could only shrug.

Ari lay down similarly, wrapping herself in her cover and pressing her body into the smallest form possible - her eyes shut tight - and Toto - who had been asleep since before dinner - tucked gently into her arms.

Cain would have smiled that the dog-man was already asleep - if he hadn't been so worried as to what had happened between his three companions.

He turned to the brunette beside him. She was sitting on her knees, back to the others across the fire, punching her pillow a little too violently. He grabbed at her hands just as darkness enveloped them - Glitch dousing the fire.

"Kid," Cain whispered in the shadows - still holding tight to her fists.

"What?" she asked - her voice was frighteningly cold - something he was far more accustomed hearing from his own mouth than from hers.

"I think the pillow is dead," he said. She didn't reply but he felt her fisted hands relax in his. Hesitantly - her emotional state hadn't exactly been predictable in the last twenty-four hours - he dropped one of her hands and let his arm slip around her shoulders. When she didn't push him away, he tightened his hold and cradled her against his chest.

Still moving slowly, he lay back - pulling her down with him - until they were pressed onto the bedrolls. Again, when she didn't make to move away, he let go of her hand and wrapped both his arms protectively around her. Whatever had happened - whatever she was going through - she wouldn't be alone. He would see to that.

She let him hold her. She let him because she'd needed the comfort he always brought her. There were two people in the entire O.Z. who made her feel whole: one of them was giving her his silent support at that moment, and the other was lying across the darkness - her quiet sobs unhindered by the gentle patter of rain on the forest floor. Her sister had made her choose between the two; and DG had chosen Cain.

How could she not? The man was her entire world. He was her lifeline in a universe that had her swimming in chaos. She would die for him and him for her. But she would die for Az too. She'd told Cain that the day of the Eclipse - not in so many words - but he had understood - understood because he would do it for Jeb too.

But if family was what's most important, why was it so easy for her to choose Cain? She had been angry - sure - but the rage, the absolute disgust - it hadn't been for her - it had been on Cain's behalf. She wondered if this was what love was - a willingness to fight his enemies - to hate those who would hurt him?

_No_.

Never had she been so profoundly sure of anything in her life. Love wasn't about fighting or hate - she may not have had a lot of experience with but she knew it wasn't that. Had she been looking for excuses she might have chalked that up to a fierce protectiveness - but she didn't really believe it anyway.

She wasn't loving Cain by hating Az.

And as much as she was angry with her sister - she felt the rage that had been boiling beneath the surface begin to dissipate. She could never hate Azkadellia - even when she was possessed by the Witch. She loved her sister.

Eventually, she would be able to touch her sister's hand once more.

* * *

She'd cried herself into a restless slumber. Her dreams were haunted by DG - by her face - by her broken eyes - and her cold voice. Az was drowning the darkness again - drowning like she had been for fifteen years. She was back in that cave but DG didn't run away this time. She stayed and stared - she didn't lift a finger to help - the same look she'd given Az across the campsite on her face.

She'd never felt more alone.

A pained scream ripped through her unconsciousness and forced her eyes open. She sat up abruptly - but all she saw was the dark moving in closer - stealing the breath from her lungs - the shrieking like an echo of thoughts she was unable to voice.

"Az we need light!"

It startled her - a voice. Whose? Mr. Cain's.

She was in the campsite - not the cave. It was DG's screaming she heard - not her own terror in her head.

"Azkadellia!" The Tin Man's voice was harsh and strangled.

With all the effort she could muster, she snapped her fingers. The fire roared to life - she hoped no one had been on it when it lit - and the campsite was bathed in its orange glow. Across the flames, DG was twisting violently - her arms and legs flailing - as Mr. Cain tried desperately to hold onto her middle. Glitch and Raw were each grasping for a limb - trying to avoid being caught in the face.

Az gasped as Ari threw her body down onto DG's kicking legs - effectively pinning them to the ground. Glitch caught one of DG's arms just as Raw took hold of the other. Toto was running around them, barking frantically - unable to help in his state. Cain was holding onto her sister so tightly, Azkadellia thought he might break one of her ribs. One of his hands was pressing her cheek against as he tried to calm her.

Azkadellia reached out to her sister, but pulled her hand back immediately. _No_, she forced her hands back outward. She could do it.

_Don't __**touch**__ me_.

DG's words rang in her head. She hesitated. But DG had fallen into the darkness with her, and Az wouldn't let her drown - not if it was the last thing she could do. She threw her body forward and landed hard on her knees. Her fingers grazed DG's shoulder blades - the muscles tensing and flexing spastically.

_DG_.

She stretched her mind out like she'd done her hands.

_Listen to me baby sister. Come back to us - come back_.

DG's hand escaped Glitch's grip and jolted Az in the jaw - hard - even harder than the last time she'd been punched. She could taste the coppery blood on her tongue but she merely grabbed the flailing hand and held it tight in her own.

She would not let DG drown.

_DG. I'm right here. Come back to me. Please little sister_.

She begged - like she'd begged only hours before when her younger sister had turned her back and walked away - but it was different now.

_Take my hand. Nothing can hurt us if we're together_.

There was a moment when Azkadellia felt everything go still around her - and then suddenly her Light flared so brightly that the others hand to avert their eyes. It faded nearly as quickly but when it did, Az saw that DG's eyes were open. Tear tracks made her cheeks shine in the firelight and she was breathing heavily as she looked at everyone around her.

"DG?" Cain's voice was pained as he pulled back, searching her eyes.

"I'm okay," she breathed, "I'm okay."

Az felt herself relax just a little as she sat back on her heels. Her sister's gaze suddenly fell upon her and Az felt naked - she couldn't meet those wide baby blues - not while the darkness swirled around her.

DG felt shame like never before - even when she'd learned she set the Witch free, she hadn't been as guilt-ridden as she was when Azkadellia turned away from her. She had chosen Cain - and left Az more broken than she could have imagined. She'd never realized that she made Az as whole as Az made her.

She wanted to throw up.

With a tentative hand, DG touched her sister's wrist gently. The elder woman's gaze immediately flicked upwards and blue and brown met in silent understanding. DG's fingers threaded through Az's and held on tightly.

"You don't deserve the darkness, Az," DG whispered. Azkadellia's eyes welled with tears once more, "Come back to me." She squeezed her sister's hand. A soft nod from one sister, mirrored by the other - and younger pulled older back into the light once more.

With two strangled sobs, DG launched herself from Cain's lap as Azkadellia pounced toward. They held on tight as tears flowed freely down their faces. Cain heard Azkadellia's soft apologies and DG's gentle forgiveness but nothing more. Ari had a hand pressed against her mouth and was clearly trying to stifle a sob at seeing the reunited sisters. Glitch was watching with a happy smile decorating his face - though he looked like he had no idea as to the cause of such a moment. Raw's smile was sad and Cain frowned at him.

The Viewer looked up at the Tin Man - their eyes meeting over the heads of the two princesses. Raw felt the confusion but he focused away from it. He still had to tell DG that she'd been mistaken - that it was not Ari that Cain loved but _her_. He would wait until she had her time with Az - sisters needed to forgive each other.

Cain shook his head at the sight before him - he was confused as _hell_ - but happy that at least whatever was between DG and Az had passed. And yet, the knot of worry in his stomach reminded him that there was something more pressing than their fight.

"Kid," he bent down and tapped gently on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him - blue eyes drenched in tears.

"We've gotta talk about why we're all up this early," he gave her a pointed look and she nodded. Cain watched her pull away from Azkadellia's embrace - but noted how their hands remained clasped together.

"It was the same dream," she began, "The hallway - the mirror - the mirror broke and I was on the ground in pain."

"It was so much worse than before though," Ari pointed out - looking worriedly at her friend.

"I couldn't get out," DG explained in a quiet voice. Az squeezed her hand tighter.

"What'd you mean you _couldn't get out_, Doll?" Glitch frowned.

"It wouldn't let me go. I tried but I couldn't - then Az," she faltered looking at her sister, "called to me. She was stronger."

Az shook her head, "You just needed a little light in the darkness."

DG smiled and turned her gaze on those around her. Glitch was worriedly confused, Ari looked _beyond_ concerned, Raw seemed to be in the middle of an internal debate, Toto's head was cocked to one side and Cain - Cain's jaw was shut so tight DG was afraid he'd snap teeth. His hands were fisted at his sides and his knuckles were white from the pressure. Her eyes met his frosty baby blues.

"I'm fine," she mouthed. He nodded once and shifted his gaze skyward. The first pinkness of dawn was etching across the dark blue sky as the stars started to disappear and the moons set behind the Western Mountains.

"Who's in favor of leaving now?" DG inquired looking at her companions around her. They were confused. "It's not like we're getting anymore sleep since we'll have to be up in an hour anyway - why don't we just get up and get ready now. The sooner we get to the nightmare house the sooner we can get my magic back and the sooner we can go home."

No one seemed to question this logic.

In a flurry of movement, the entire camp set to cleaning everything up quickly. Each person rolled up their bedding and tacked to their saddle. Az and Ari passed out Papay fruit for breakfast - which reminded DG of yellow pears - while Glitch and Cain readied the horses.

Before she was able to climb onto Cain's white stallion, the Tin Man himself lifted her upwards into the saddle - like he'd done back at Kiamo Ko - and settled himself behind her. He snaked one arm around her waist and grasped the reins in the other. They would be moving through the forest until they reached the Northern Mountain Pass. Then they'd have to rely on DG to figure out where to go from there - as none of them knew the location of this frozen house.

Cain hadn't spoken since he'd asked her about her nightmare and it was starting to freak DG out a little. He was a private person - she knew that - and he valued his silence - she knew that too - but his jaw was still tight and he was digging his fingers into her side so hard she knew she'd probably have a bruise.

His mind was racing. She'd been trapped in her own damn nightmare and he hadn't been able to do anything to help her. He hadn't been able to calm her or - hell - even wake her up. She'd been fighting her demons and he could only sit back and watch. It was exactly like Adora - Zero had beaten her bloody and he'd been forced to sit there, unable to do a goddamned thing.

The similarity made his blood boil.

He urged the horse forward - the others following behind him - as they skated around tree after tree - moving closer to the Mountain Pass.

He was scared - and loathe to admit it - but he was. What if he couldn't help her when the time came? What if - like that morning, and every morning for eight annuals - he could be nothing but a spectator as unspeakable horrors tortured this woman that he loved?

He felt the biting cold of the Northern Winds but it did nothing to cool his blood.

He wouldn't let it happen again.

He couldn't.

He didn't know what would become of him if he lost her too.

He'd ask to be locked back in the suit - there'd be nothing left of him anyway.

"Cain," her voice broke through his morbid thoughts.

"Yeah, kid," his tone was clipped and he tried to soften it.

"Nothing," she gave him a small smile and slipped her arm under his, giving it a gentle squeeze - reminding him that she was still there - alive - and that she needed him.

He loved her even more for it.

* * *

They reached the Northern Mountain Pass a little before midday. The suns were high in the sky but even their double warmth couldn't combat the freezing temperatures. They'd stopped only once to get buttoned into their winter attire.

Heavy fur-lined coats and thick leather gloves helped a little to alleviate the cold but something about the Ozian wind settled deep in a person - chilling them to the bone like a vice grip that was being tightened painfully with each step.

The Mountain Pass was small - somehow she'd imagined it to be much grander - just a rocky cut through two impressive mountains that led into a sea of snow-covered peaks. All around them were these hulking foothills, completely ensconced in blanket of white powder. It was different - somehow - from the Northern Island. That had been mostly flat, open landscapes - here the only level ground was small valleys between vast summits.

She gaped at this world they'd walked into. It was kind of where she imagined Queen Frostine had lived on the Candyland board. She was waiting to turn a corner and see an ice cream castle, complete with waffle-cone turrets.

"Look," Glitch was waving madly at a tiny stream - the faintest trickle of water escaping the icy sheath around it. How that water had managed to remain unfrozen in the frigid landscape, DG had no idea.

"I think I've got an idea!" the Advisor exclaimed.

"No!" Az and Ari both shouted at once - drawing the attention of the others. Both DG and Cain raised questioning eyebrows at their companions.

Glitch frowned, "Oh, no - not like that!" He looked at the youngest princess, "You said there was a bridge right, Doll?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"And where there's a bridge, there's a river, right?" Glitch looked among them.

"Where are you going with this, Zipperhead?" Cain asked, his eyebrow going even higher as Glitch got even more excited.

"What if we follow the river?!"

DG looked at the pathetic trickle of water, "That thing _wishes_ it was a river," she looked up at her friend, "But Glitch, we don't even know if this is the right - um - _river_ - who knows how many are out here." She expanded her arms to prove her point.

Glitch wasn't deterred - the happy smile still on his face, "Well, unless you've got a better option, Doll."

She smiled wide and shook her head with a little laugh. She met Cain's blue eyes over her shoulder and shrugged, "What have we got to lose?"

"It's better than nothing," he agreed. She turned back to Glitch.

"Okay, Glitch - we'll follow your plan." He looked ecstatic.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this," Cain muttered half-heartedly.

Glitch huffed, "Uh, come on Tin Man - have a little faith!"

"Who needs faith when I have a gun?" Cain inquired with a smirk.

Glitch sighed, "All brawn and no brains - it's a shame."

"Glitch! Cain - guys, be nice," DG admonished - partly for her own safety. She didn't need Glitch baiting the Tin Man while she was riding on the same horse as the man.

"All right, Zipperhead; we're taking your advice - hope it's worth its salt," Cain growled urging the horse into a walk along the _river_ bed.

"Me too," Glitch murmured to himself.

They rode along the edge of the mostly frozen stream - she could not for the life of her call this a river and keep a straight face - for a few a little while in quiet silence. Her mind was - _as usual_ - on the man sitting behind her. She knew she had to tell him about Ari sooner rather than later. It wouldn't help him at all if he made some kind of move on the young blonde and she spurned his advances - _ha, advances - that'd be funny_.

She didn't mean to laugh - it wasn't funny but at the same time…

What exactly would Cain do for a woman? _Oh god_ her mind went in a hundred directions with that one. She swallowed to get control of her body before reworking her inner wording. Azkadellia had once explained the whole courting process over a late night chocolate cake - or the closest thing to chocolate that the O.Z. which was actually quite good. Apparently, there were gifts involved and flowers and all sorts of cheesy romantic gestures and such.

DG couldn't exactly picture Cain giving anybody flowers.

But then again, she'd never seen him with Adora - maybe he _had _been the flower-giving type.

Somehow, she kind of doubted it.

He might have changed being the tin suit but she didn't think it was quite so drastic. She saw him as more of a quiet romantic - passionate - but quiet, just like everything else he did. It would be in his own way - in his own time - simple too - no garish proposals or ridiculous sonnets - to the point. Just like Cain.

Thinking about this broke her heart just a little bit more. And it wasn't all because she felt the same way about romance - the quiet, simple way - it was because she didn't think anyone - except a woman who is now dead - knew how Wyatt Cain loved someone - and she really wanted to be in on that secret.

Her wistful train of thought ended abruptly when a startling sensation renewed itself in the palm of her hand. She gasped - even during her dream her hand hadn't felt like this - as she pulled off her glove. The mark was just as dead and cold as it had been when she'd revealed it to her mother at Kiamo Ko - but there was a strange heat now surrounding her arm.

"Kid?" Cain halted the horse sharply, "You okay?"

"My hand is - hot." There wasn't any other way to explain it - it didn't burn - not like in the cave - there was no pain - just a hot something wiggling around palm.

"What's going on?" Az pulled the horse she and Ari were riding to a stop beside them. DG looked up at her sister, confusion decorating her face.

"My hand feels weird - it's hot but no burning - not like before - it doesn't hurt," DG explained as best she could.

"Magic calls to DG - giving directions," Raw said from behind Glitch on DG's other side. She looked to him.

"Directions?"

Raw nodded, "DG must feel magic - ask where to go."

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?" she inquired. Toto gave an indignant bark but DG got the meaning: _Let the light flow through you_, "How am I supposed to let the light flow, if I haven't gotten any light at all?" The stupid dog just barked again, "Fine."

"Just relax kid," Cain's voice soothed her. She hated that it did that. She let her eyes flutter closed and tried to focus on the pulsing in her hand. She'd just about given up when she felt someone cover her other hand in theirs.

It wasn't Az.

She twisted her fingers in the Tin Man's and laced them together. She concentrated on the feeling that was spreading from his touch just like she'd done in the cave when the shadows had threatened to overtake her. She breathed - forgot about the fact that she had no magic to call on - and let herself shift into calm.

The strangest sensation crept up her spine and she opened her eyes.

"Whoa."

Her companions apparently thought the same thing because they were all staring at her wide-eyed, mouths agape. Toto was barking happily and Ari was hard pressed to hold onto the little mutt.

"What?" She glanced between them.

"You were glowing," Glitch proclaimed in awe. DG looked down at herself - she was normal colored - and then back up at them.

"Really?" It was hard to believe even after living in the O.Z. for a month - people without magic didn't usually glow.

"Really, Deeg," Az replied sincerely.

"Magic show DG way," Raw prodded.

DG nodded, "Yeah, we missed a turn - about ten feet back." She pointed behind them to a small path between snow-covered boulders.

"That's some gift you got there kiddo," Cain stated as they turned the horses around and headed through the narrow pass.

"I know! My own built-in GPS - how cool is that?!" DG exclaimed happily. Finally her magic was doing something to help them!

"But the water goes that way!" Glitch complained.

"Come on, Zipperhead," Cain growled over his shoulder. Glitch huffed but steered his horse to follow along after the other two. Raw patted his shoulder gently.

"It was good idea," the Viewer assured him.

The Advisor looked over his shoulder, "What was?"

Raw shook his head.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Some of you may be surprised that they made up after only a few hours - but that's just the way it happened - I hope you're okay with it.


	14. Flicker of Hope

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Just making sure you know that. In case you forgot.

**A/N: **Ah - here we have the fluff and bit of angst and even some plot! Wow - just incorporated everything into this one - haven't we? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones!

To Effie - because she had a tiring day yesterday and Charlie is bored. : ) Plus she gave me the glowworm metaphor and it made me laugh - so I used it. ; )

To everyone else who has reviewed or alerted or favorited (or all of the above) thank you from the bottom of my heart! It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy this - I hope I don't let you down! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_**Flicker of Hope**_

* * *

It was official: she hated the snow. She hated it with a newfound passion - she hated its coldness, its wetness, its color, its name. It was stupid. Snow was stupid. She was currently planning on destroying it along with mud. There would be no mud and no snow.

She was pretty sure it was driving her insane too: it all looked the same. Everywhere she turned there was a snow-covered mountain and a few valleys. She was all turned around. They could have been walking directly back toward the Mountain Pass for all she knew. She only thing that was reassuring her that they were in fact going in the right direction - whatever that may be - was whenever they got off track, her hand would feel all warm and tingly. Then they'd stop and she'd have to go all glowworm and they'd go back or turn the right way and the feeling would go away.

It kind of made for slow going. And Cain had kept asking her if her hand was warm. That plus the obnoxious cold was grating on her nerves. Oh, yeah, and her ass hurt again. _Stupid saddle_.

She sat on a low rock - Azkadellia by her side - warming her hands in front of the small camp fire. Cain was adamant that they keep the fire low - apparently he didn't want the Abominable Snow Man to find them - because DG couldn't figure how anything else could survive up here.

They had found a small half-circular hovel of rocks at the base of a sheer cliff as a place to stay for the night. The cliff helped with the wind a little but DG still owed the maids at Kiamo Ko _huge_ for the super comfy coat they had packed her. Az had done the best she could to dry their campsite but melting snow was a lot harder than drying damp ground and the eldest princess had nearly passed out with the effort.

Glitch was now helping hold her in a sitting position while Ari made food. The blonde was apparently quite a cook. She explained that when the Witch took over, her family had let most of their servants leave as they wished - whether to protect their families or move out of the O.Z. into one of the neighboring kingdoms - so the Arjiki royal family had been left mostly to their own devices and Ari had picked up the culinary arts as both necessity and pastime.

And thank god because her food was _way_ better than anything DG could make - which basically consisted of toast and instant macaroni and cheese. For dinner this evening Ari had procured something that reminded DG of Other Side Chili - and it smelled delicious - and _hot_.

"Here Deeg," Ari handed her a bowl of the stuff and DG immediately felt her gloved hands warm. It was a wonderful sensation - like the tingles she felt when her GPS was talking to her - or whenever Cain stood within two feet of her.

Speaking of the Tin Man, DG looked up to find he was sitting on the edge of their half-circle hovel - his hand on his gun - and a look of stoic introspection on his face. She took a deep breath - now was as good a time as any to tell him. She gazed longingly down at her chili-stuff and then back at Cain. Dinner or uncomfortable conversation?

She couldn't deny the timing though.

He was alone - good, set apart from the others so they wouldn't hear the conversation she'd have to have with him. He looked deep in thought - not as good because then he might go into full brood mode and not talk again for two days. She sighed. She had to try.

And besides, what better way to start up a conversation than by offering him food?

She pushed off the rock she'd been using as a seat and started toward Cain. Raw - however - decided that it was the perfect time to jump up in front of her and block the way. She raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

"Uh, Raw?"

"Raw need to talk to DG," he took hold of her free hand. She shook her head slightly - curls falling from where she'd tucked them into her collar.

"I can't Raw - I've gotta talk to Cain about something," she replied but Raw didn't let go of her hand.

"Important," he urged. She sighed again - it wasn't like she really _wanted_ to tell Cain now anyway.

"Okay," she nodded and Raw pulled her away from the others, "What's up?"

"Raw sorry about yesterday - didn't mean to upset DG," he began softly. DG's jaw fell open and her eyes turned large. She'd forgotten about that.

She shook her head, "No, Raw - I'm sorry - I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was wrong."

"Raw know why DG upset - Raw's fault," the Viewer replied.

DG shook her head again. The poor thing - she didn't want him thinking this was his fault. He'd just told her the truth about Cain and then he was trying to get her to talk about it - he'd probably thought that would help her deal - and she went all nuts on him and snapped. He'd only ever tried to help her. She was an ass.

"Raw - no; it's not your fault. I was having a crappy day, but I shouldn't have been mean to you," she tried to convince him.

"DG need know truth," Raw said. DG frowned.

"The truth?" She wracked her brain, "About what - oh, if you mean Ari - yeah, I know about what Az did."

She was happy to see that there was only a little annoyance floating around after she said that. She was secretly wondering if - even though she forgave her sister - she wouldn't still feel the resentment. She'd been an only child for so long, she just wasn't sure.

"No," Raw shook his furry head, "About Tin Man."

"What about Cain?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

He'd said it before and he'd say it again: Raw didn't like telling people what they were feeling - but he felt so responsible for DG's pain that he had to tell her - and yet - he remembered riding to Kiamo Ko and knowing that DG didn't want Raw to tell her how Cain felt - that if the Tin Man felt anything, she wanted to hear it from him.

"Raw?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Tin Man not feel fuzzies for Ari."

DG's jaw dropped again.

"Wh-what?" Her voice shook. _Damn it_. She swallowed, "What'd you mean?"

Raw hesitated: should he, shouldn't he?

"Raw wrong," he finally replied.

"Wrong how?" She breathed - what did that _mean_?

"Read wrong," Raw answered vaguely.

"You read him wrong? But you never-."

"Emotions everywhere - Raw head hurt - read wrong." It sounded like a plausible enough lie to him - he hoped DG thought so too, "Raw wanted tell DG - she no need be sad now - no need tell Cain about game - be happy now."

_Cain didn't love Ari. Cain didn't love Ari_. It was the only thing she could think - this mantra over and over again. Raw was looking at her - a wide grin decorating his face and she knew he was reading her emotions. Raw patted her head gently and then turned on his furry heel and walked back to Az, Glitch and Ari - leaving her to stare after him in his wake.

The greatest sense of relief flooded her at that moment - _god_, she almost started crying. Never had she been so happy for a mistake than she was right then. She stared at Cain - still sitting on the rock, protecting their camp - and she was happy. Not just because that meant he was unattached but because he wouldn't have to suffer when she told him about Az and Ari's plot.

Cain watched Raw walk away from DG out of the corner of his eye. The princess was gaping after him - her jaw hanging and her blue eyes wide. The Tin Man smirked and wondered what exactly had been said between the two. _Probably has something to do with her magic_, he thought but she was looking at him now. Those big baby blues staring directly at him.

_No, he couldn't have_.

He was gonna _kill_ that Viewer if he'd mentioned anything to DG about the _love_ thing. But that's kind of what it looked like. The brunette was still looking at him and Cain shifted under her penetrating gaze. _Probably in shock - disgusted - why wouldn't she be? _He was at least twenty annuals older than she was - not to mention he'd been married before - and he had a son who was two annuals short of being the same age as her. He was a sick man.

DG watched Cain - she couldn't take her eyes off him - she really just wanted to run to him and hug him - like she'd done the night before - but for a whole different reason. She let out a shaky breath and didn't care that her chili was getting cold or that she couldn't feel any exposed part of her body or that there was snow leaking into her sneakers or that her butt hurt from riding a horse all day - she didn't care about any of it.

"Deeg?" Az's gentle voice made DG drag her gaze and thoughts away from the Tin Man. Azkadellia was watching her with concern flashing in her brown eyes but DG only smiled. With a bright laugh she threw her arms around her sister's neck.

"Raw was wrong!" she exclaimed.

Az frowned at her younger sister, "What?"

"He was wrong." She could effectively call herself giddy at this point.

"DG you're starting to frighten me," Az pulled out of her hug.

"Sorry, sis," DG swatted her playfully on the arm and then with another smile, trotted through the snow toward Cain.

Suddenly she was nervous. Nervous like she'd been that night at the party - when he'd asked her to dance. There were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and she was having a little difficulty breathing. She hadn't felt this way in days. She was actually shy.

_Gods, now she's come over here to tell us she thinks of us as a friend and bodyguard_. He prepared himself for the discomfort - goodbye DG - she was never going to be able to look at him the same now. He felt the tips of his ears warm and thanked Ozma that he could blame it on the cold.

"Hey, Cain," her voice was soft. _She's trying to let us down easy_.

"Hey there Princess," he replied. He didn't look at her - he really couldn't - because if he did then he'd see that masked pity in her eyes and it would be his undoing. He cursed himself for making their relationship awkward again.

"So…are you gonna eat anything?" she asked. _Get to the point kid_.

"Not hungry," he answered gruffly. Time to put up the wall - the one she'd so gracefully torn down brick by brick since she'd come running into his life. It had been hard to take it down - he'd never known it would more difficult putting it back up.

_What is with him?_ She frowned at the Tin Man. Had she done something wrong? Yeah, sure maybe she'd interrupted his _alone time_ but he hadn't been so prickly with her in a month. She instantly regretted being so hot and cold with him over the last twenty four hours - it couldn't have made much sense to him - he was probably just trying to figure out if she'd be Normal DG or Crazy Emotional DG. She figured the best way was to show him that she was back to her old self.

"Come on - it's really good," she waved the bowl of lukewarm chili-stuff under his nose but he shied away from it. She huffed, "Oh, come on Cain - you haven't eaten since last night - you've got to be starving."

"I'm not," he snapped.

She reared back, "Well _sorry_. Jeez - forgive me for trying to make sure you didn't die from malnourishment."

_What is his __**problem**__?_ She turned on her heel and started walking back toward the camp.

_Oh, great - now look what we've done. She's not even going to want to be our friend now_, he winced but his inner monologue - which still sounded far too much like Jeb - was right. Even if DG just wanted to be friends with him - well, he was gonna take what he could get and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"Wait, Kid," his voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned back to him - arms haphazardly crossed over her chest while trying to hold onto her bowl - a scowl on her face, "Come back here."

She seemed to debate it for a minute - he couldn't really blame her - he didn't want to be around him at the moment either - but ultimately decided to walk back toward him - her glare still in place. He moved aside on his rock and let her sit down next to him.

Her eyes softened as they met his, "I didn't mean to barge in on your _you time_."

He shook his head, "No - it's okay. Just-…"

"Tired?" she offered - she figured it was a plausible excuse for anything that was wrong with them the last few days.

He gave her half a smirk, "Something like that."

"Here - have some of this," she handed him the bowl, "Kinda cold now - but I think it still tastes good."

"Thanks Kid."

They sat in silence - passing the bowl of chili back and forth between them - DG could just see the first moon starting to peek out from beyond the mountain tops and sighed. Another day without finding this house - this was becoming far more annoying that she was hoping it would be. The trillions of stars glittered above them and she smiled fondly - remembering the last time they'd watched the stars together. She wished they could go back to that night - before she'd had her magic taken away - before they'd left Kiamo Ko - before Az and Ari had started their little matchmaking plot - before Raw had misread Cain and made her whole world come crashing down around her ears.

She felt like things were somehow simpler then.

But they were getting there - she and Az weren't fighting anymore - she'd learned that Raw had been wrong about the fuzzy things - she'd admitted that she was in love with the man sitting beside her - they were close to finding the frozen house (she hoped) - and she was once again gazing up at the beauty that was the clear Ozian night sky.

Yes, things were looking up.

She was staring at the stars again - silent - something he usually enjoyed - but at the moment he really wanted her to talk. He wanted her to turn him down and tell him that things couldn't go anywhere between them - that he was foolish for being in love with her and he needed to move on.

But she wasn't saying those things.

She was just sitting there with a soft smile on her face looking absolutely beautiful - even with her wind blown hair and chilled skin - not saying anything. _Who was this girl and what the hell did she do with DG?_ He knew DG well enough to know that if there was something on her mind she wouldn't hesitate to say it. So why hadn't she said anything?

One tiny flicker of hope erupted in his heart.

Maybe she wasn't as disturbed by it as he thought.

The little flicker grew just a little bit stronger when he felt her lean ever so slightly into his side. _It was for warmth_, the cynic in him said - but that that unfamiliar little spark - that something he'd kept a tight leash on for eight annuals - wouldn't disappear.

So he didn't try to make it.

He resigned himself to hope and moved the arm she was leaning against around her shoulders as she shifted closer to his chest. The corners of his mouth twitched when he heard her quiet sigh.

She'd never been happier.

And it didn't matter that she didn't know if he felt anything more than friendship for her - she loved him and she was gonna take whatever he offered her. He was _her_ Tin Man again - whether he knew it or not.

* * *

_She was walking through the snow and ice. Up a hill. There was something at the bottom - a wrought iron lamppost. It cast an eerie glow on the white at its base. She walked toward it - down the hill. A valley. She heard running water. The frozen cobblestone bridge. The house - cold and dead. She was inside - a different room now - there were people. People in the room frozen in place. A painting of a couple in dark clothes. The twister symbol. The long room. The mirror. She was outside again. People were on the bridge now - covered in frost - frozen forever - the faces - she knew those faces. Her sister - Glitch - Raw - Ari - Toto - Cain. She felt the wind rushing toward her - she was falling._

She woke with a silent start - sitting straight up on her bedroll. She took deep breaths as her friends' frozen faces burned behind her eyelids. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. They were all still asleep - she hadn't even woken Cain.

The Tin Man was lying on his side - one hand holding tightly to hers - his eyes still shut and his breathing steady. She sighed in relief - she didn't think she could manage seeing his baby blues at the moment when they were cold and lifeless in her mind's eye.

She hadn't woken up in a fit of screams but she'd felt the terror as if she had. Real pure terror - she'd never felt it so strongly in her life - even as a child in the Witch's Cave - even on the balcony of the Black Tower during the Eclipse - she'd been afraid then but this was something worse - her friends - the people she loved most - she had felt the death - had felt it in every fiber of her being.

They were in danger.

And she had put them there.

With every bit of strength she could muster, she let go of Cain's hand and pushed herself to her feet. She held her breath as the Tin Man shifted in his sleep and grumbled something before pulling his arm close to his chest and stilled once more.

She moved quietly in the darkness as she stepped out of the campsite, leaving the others behind.

* * *

_Cain_…

_Go away._

_Cain…_

_Shut up._

_Cain…_

_Leave me alone. _

_**Wake up!**_

He jolted into a sitting position. The voice in his head had been the most obnoxious, sing-song, playful voice he'd ever heard - it sounded like one of those damn fairies you could find in the Southern Forests. He hated those things.

He looked around - the moons were high in the sky - so it was probably a few hours after midnight - the others were still asleep. He could make out four large blobs and one tiny blob in the darkness across the campsite. He sighed - stupid dreams.

He lay back down on his bedroll - eyes drifting closed once more.

He almost had a heart attack he sat up so quickly. _Where the __**fuck**__ is DG?_ Forget heart attack, his heart had stopped - dead stopped. He pulled the blankets off her empty bedroll - as if she'd just shrunk to some tiny size in her sleep and was otherwise fine - but no - _surprisingly_ - she was not there.

He leapt off the ground as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"DG!" His shout dragged moans from the other sleeping parties and in a moment the hovel was filled with an orange glow as Az's fire came to life once more.

"What's wrong Mr. Cain?" Az asked - absolute fright etched on her pale face.

"DG's gone," he answered shortly moving to his pack and digging out a small knife and more ammo for his six-shooter.

"What'd you mean?" Ari asked - green eyes wide in disbelief.

"I mean she's not here," Cain snapped caustically.

"Don't worry, Cain, we'll find her," Glitch tried to be reassuring but his voice was laced with unveiled concern.

Cain didn't answer, instead he started searching the snow around their campsite - finally he caught sight of small footprints leading to the northeast. He turned back to the group - blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm going to find her - you get the horses ready and follow afterwards," Cain ordered.

Azkadellia was on her feet in a second, "No - I refuse to sit here while my sister could be in danger."

"I _don't_ have time to argue with you, Princess," Cain replied. He stalked away from them - his part of the conversation officially over. He would go by foot - as much as he wanted the speed of his horse - getting the animal ready would take up time he might not have - and it was far easier to track DG's footprints if he was closer to the ground.

"I care about her as much as you do, Mr. Cain," Az sniped hotly - lavender sparks shooting from her brown eyes at the retreating Tin Man.

Cain didn't even look back as he moved into the shadow of the night - relying on the moon and stars to give him enough light to follow his princess' trail. He didn't let himself think what could happen if he didn't find her.

He would find her.

He _would_.

* * *

She wasn't _lost_ - per say - just a little turned around. She'd been following her magical TomTom since she'd left the campsite - but she'd kind of been stuck in the same spot for the last twenty minutes before she'd gotten so completely confused she almost flopped down into the snow and gave up.

Not to mention all the sudden her GPS had stopped working on her. Every time she'd tried to call on it in she'd been without results. She desperately wished that the stupid thing came with a manual - that would be helpful.

She huffed. _Okay, try again_. _You can do this - just focus_. She closed her eyes and tried to let her Light flow - or _pretend_ to flow because she didn't actually have any to _flow_. She kind of thought thinking things like that was why she was having such a difficult time doing this.

She looked toward the direction she'd been heading - it all looked the same to her. Stupid snow. When the whole world is blanketed in the stuff it's a little hard to tell one rock from another. She also kinda thought she'd gone in a big circle because those footprints right there looked awfully familiar.

Oh, yeah, she was so lost. Stupid snow. Stupid magic. Stupid O.Z.

"_**Holy mother of**_!" She jumped three feet in the air when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She spun around so fast she thought her neck might snap - her fist raised and ready to deck whoever it was in the face.

"Whoa there Princess." Cain quickly moved out of the way of her wayward fist.

"Cain!" Her eyes went wide. She was caught between being really happy that she wasn't alone on this goose chase, to being angry at him for scaring her, to being really scared because - _oh, god_ - he was _**pissed**_.

"Where _in the hell_ do you think you're going?" His blue eyes were blazing - really - really - blazing. She gulped.

"To find the house," she answered meekly.

"So you decided to leave in the middle of the goddamned night without telling me!" Had she been a weaker woman the strength of his shout would have knocked her backwards onto her ass. As it was, she winced painfully.

"Sorry - but I didn't want you to get hurt." It wasn't like she'd just run off to build snowmen.

"What about _you _- DG - did you think what would have happened to _you_ - going off by yourself?" He was positively livid.

"Well -…" She hadn't _really_ thought about it - not _really_.

"No - of course you didn't. You always do this DG - you run headfirst into things without a thought to your own safety! How the hell am I supposed to protect you like that?!" Now there was anger and something else behind his eyes. She nearly choked when she realized what it was: fear.

"I'm sorry Cain," her voice was low - sorrowful - and it softened his rage.

He sighed, relief draining his anger, "I know."

He'd almost lost her - this little slip of a girl who had stolen his heart - he had very nearly lost her. It chilled him far more than the cold winter air could. He wanted to hug her but he was afraid if he did he would just never let her go.

"We should get back to the others," he said, taking one of her slim hands in his, "They'll be worried about you. I told them to get the horses ready before I left. They should be heading in this direction soon - hopefully the Zipperhead knows how to follow footprints."

DG was trying really hard to focus on what Cain was saying but something over his shoulder kept dragging her attention away from him. It looked like a tree - but not - it was too - _manufactured_ - for a tree - plus they hadn't seen anything but shrubs since they'd gone through the Pass. But it looked familiar. She narrowed her eyes and moved her head from side to side - trying to discern what it could be.

Cain looked at her with a grin but she wasn't paying attention, "Have you heard _anything_ I've said?"

"Horses - Glitch - footprints, yeah, yeah, I heard," she said absently with a wave; then pointed over his shoulder, "Does that look like a lamppost to you?"

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you guys liked the Raw/DG exchange - once again I'm a little ambivalent about it. I hope it works. Also - sadness - but there will only be one more chapter and an epilogue to this. So hold onto your hats folks because things are gonna get a little crazy! : )


	15. Mirror Mirror

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Just making sure you know that. In case you forgot.

**A/N: **Ah - the last _real _chapter. I am both sad and happy. Sad because I've loved writing this and happy because my fingers have never hurt more in my _life_ than they have in the last three weeks. We have the epilogue left - which may or may not be up tomorrow which is now today - depending on my schedule. And sorry for this being so late or early as the case may be - well, here on the east coast anyway - school got in my way. Stupid school.

To Effie - you have been so wonderful throughout this; I owe many great character insights to our conversations as you well know. There are not enough ways to say thank you and I know that you're sad this is ending…but don't worry, I'm not done quite yet.

To everyone else who has reviewed or alerted or favorited (or all of the above) _**thank you**_ from the bottom of my heart! It really means a lot to me that you have stuck by me through this craziness. You're words have quelled my fears and helped me make this the best it could be. You are all amazing! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **_**Mirror Mirror**_

* * *

"Does that look like a lamppost to you?"

Cain looked over his shoulder to see what exactly DG was pointing at. At the bottom of the hill - set in its own tiny valley between two (well, what _looked_ like) snow-covered piles of boulders - was a black tree. It was perfectly straight - completely unnatural - with a single branch jutting out at a right angle - the end covered in a mound of snow.

_It could be…_

He didn't have time to finish his thought before DG sprinted forward - slipping down the hill - toward the object. Cain released a frustrated sigh and took off after her - his duster catching the snow his boots were kicking up and throwing it back at his ankles.

"DG!" he called but she didn't stop.

By this point her canvas sneakers were soaked through and she momentarily berated herself from not bringing boots to change into - but the thought was lost as she skidded unceremoniously to a stop in front of the post.

Cain slowed to a stop beside her as she scurried around what was now obviously a lamppost, "It _is_ - Cain, this was in my dream."

The wrought iron base was wide and covered in a pile of snow - it's lone branch, an arm holding the remnants of a shattered glass bulb - now only half remaining and filled with snow. There was a thick covering of frost about the entire thing.

"You saw _this_ in your dream?" he asked a little incredulously.

She nodded, looking up at him - suddenly her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open. Cain frowned and - _once again_ - had to look behind him to see what she was staring at - but when he did - well - he understood her expression.

Not a hundred feet away from him was an iron gate - reaching at least thirty feet in the air - and behind that was a wide, dark stoned bridge large enough across to fit five horses comfortably side by side. The bridge faded into a circular drive with a cracking fountain at the center - water permanently frozen in its downward motion. But these things were insignificant to the massive black mansion that rose up in behind it all. The house was four stories high - long windows decorating the front of it - nestled between two vast and rocky peaks.

It might have been beautiful at one time - now it was as cold as the snow around it.

"No wonder you wake up screaming, kiddo," Cain breathed - his voice solidifying in a puff of smoke.

He was getting an extremely bad feeling in his gut. He'd never really given magic much credence - not on the Mystic Man's detail or searching for the Emerald or spending the last month with the Royal family - he'd _always_ preferred the simple reliability of steel and lead. But standing in front of this house - where magic was so obviously at work - he was beginning to understand the allure and reliance on this ultimate power.

It was more unnerving than the power itself.

"Well, we could go _inside_," she didn't sound too thrilled about that, "_Or_ we could pretend we never found it and I could stay magic-free for the rest of my life - that wouldn't really be that bad."

He gave her a small reassuring grin and took her leather gloved hand in his, "Come on kid." The corners of her mouth twitched upward in response but she only nodded - giving his hand a tight squeeze and stepping toward the gates.

Cain had to drop DG's hand and brace his shoulder against the wrought iron in order to force the gate open - the snow and ice creating a strong barrier against it - but he managed to push it wide enough so he and DG could slip inside. He reclaimed her hand and pulled her gently toward the house.

DG tried not to look at the manor looming in front of them but her eyes found far more frightening places to occupy themselves - like the stone bridge - where the faces of her friends were frozen - the images flashing before her eyes. She felt a sob escape her lips and Cain stopped. He turned to her but all she saw were two blue eyes - dead behind a layer of frost.

"Princess -," he jostled her arm slightly - pulling her back into reality - as the figures faded from her vision. He was staring at her - his eyes alive and filled with concern for her, "You okay?"

She managed a tight smile and merely clung tighter to his hand, "Yeah - nightmare."

He didn't need the details - that one word said it all - whatever had woken her had been bad enough to send her out on her own - something he was still pretty pissed about - but it had obviously frightened her then and was returning again now. He brushed his thumb across the back of her hand - hoping the touch would remind her that he was still there.

They curtailed the fountain - their shoes crunching on the snow and stone - and trudged up the broken steps, stopping when they reached the heavy oak door. DG gave Cain a weak smile.

"Think we should knock?" her attempt at a joke did little to lighten the mood but Cain found it helped relieve some of his concern for _her_. He replied with a smirk and pulled his six-shooter out of its holster. He eased the door open and swept the area with his eyes.

The Grand Foyer was empty - save for the massive staircase that led to the second level landing and a catwalk which wrapped around three sides of the house. There was only a small table in the center of the tile flooring with a vase of dead, black flowers - ice crystals glittering in the moonlight that the opened door allowed. He stepped back outside - his shoulder holding the door ajar.

"It looks clear," he said, but he pulled out the small knife he'd taken from his pack and handed it to the princess, "Just in case." She took the tiny blade from his and tucked it down into her jacket pocket with a silent nod.

He stepped aside to let her into the house and then followed - the massive door creaking to a close behind them. Without the moonlight, the foyer was dark and DG could barely make out the large staircase in front of them. She felt for Cain's fingers and tugged him gently toward the second level.

"Do you have any idea where this mirror is?" he asked - his voice echoing off the walls which had heard nothing for so long.

"Well, it wasn't exactly specific - of course I wasn't really paying attention - what with the screaming and the pain," she replied, with an unseen smirk, "But I'd say we go up."

They walked up the stairs that had once been carpeted in a plush dark fabric - like everything else about this - but was now threadbare and frayed, barely muffling their footsteps on the black marble stairs.

DG could feel her heart pounding erratically in her chest and was convinced that Cain should be able to hear it too - it was almost deafening in her ears. She could feel the magic crackling around her like a material thing - it was stifling. Her nightmares had felt real but this was a _whole_ other ball game.

They reached the landing where two more large obsidian doors stood - intricate designs carved into the stone face. She let her fingers graze over the markings but couldn't make out what they were in the darkness. She didn't wait for Cain to check the room - she pushed the doors open and gasped in horror.

In the center of the room was a long dining table - covered with foods and dressing for an extravagant event - it was lined with at least two dozen chairs - _occupied_ by guests frozen in a silent meal. The memories of her nightmare rushing back sent her leaping backwards and knocking into something behind her. Cain caught her before she fell but she watched in sickening terror as a man in butler's uniform crashed to the ground and shattered into thick chucks of ice.

She wanted to vomit.

Instead she pressed her fingers to her mouth - suppressing a sob - as Cain's arm fell across her back and she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder - trying to block out the room until her nausea subsided. After a moment of quiet cries, she pulled away from the Tin Man and straightened her jacket - steadfastly avoiding the sight of the broken man on the floor by her feet - rather she focused her gaze on the other guests of the morbid dinner party.

The people were dressed in their finest - jewels and gold adorned their hands and necks - as they sat in various states of indulging themselves. Some were turned in conversation with one another - others hungrily digging into their plates - they looked like wax statues - like a scene set up to show a medieval feast at a Renaissance Fair - well, after the Ice Age, anyway.

Like the lamppost and foyer - there was a thick layer of frost coating their skin and clothes - along with the food and utensils they were using. She didn't look at their eyes - whenever she did, she saw one pair - two ice blue eyes - frozen forever. She swallowed and forced herself to look away again.

She and Cain split - each walking on a different side of the table - both in sickened awe at the sight of waiters and servants - as well as the guests - remaining exactly as they had been the night of this tragic party.

The Tin Man noted that every seat at the table was filled - except one: the end of the table - nearest to the door they had come from - was empty. Gold-rimmed black dinnerware sat unused - an ice encased napkin still folded neatly on top. He was trying not to knock into any of the servants or waiters as he scanned the room - there was another set of stone doors slightly to the right side of the long table - and directly behind the head chair was a massive painting.

The long windows along the walls allowed the moonlight to spill into the dinning room - casting a ghostly glow about the patrons in pale white beams. DG glanced around her - hoping for something else from her dreams to help her find the room with the mirror - but her eyes caught sight of the man sitting at the end of the table.

She walked up to him slowly - a shiver creeping up her spine that had nothing to do with the frigid temperatures inside or out. He looked familiar - sitting straight-backed with both hands resting flat against the table top. His hair was dark and cropped close to his head - ice curling off his small goatee. She leaned close to him and found herself able to look at his eyes without out seeing Cain's. They were green and dead - but she had the uneasy feeling that they had never been all that alive to begin with.

She pulled away from him and fisted her hands at her hips. Cain was standing near the wall - half shadowed by a lack of moonlight - staring intently at something. She recognized the stance as his _puzzling something out_ pose - one hand resting on his gun belt, the other holding his six-shooter, and his head tipped to one side in concentration.

"What're you looking at?" she asked - it unnerved her the way her voice sounded so hollow in this place.

He glanced at her, "Come here." She did as he asked and walked swiftly to his side. Once she'd stepped into the shadow with him she saw what he was looking at: it was a the portrait from her nightmare.

And in it was the guy whose frozen corpse she'd just been staring at. She was right - his eyes were just as lifeless. He was standing behind a pale woman - sitting with her thin hands folded in her lap over a dress of dark material. _These people liked black_, she thought mirthlessly. Her raven-colored hair was painted in waves around her face where two frighteningly familiar blue eyes stared into DG's. But it was the necklace that rested against her breastbone that Cain was pointing at - cast in silver, dangling on a delicately painted chain, was the twister symbol of the House of Gale.

"Holy crap - she's a _Gale_," DG breathed in astonishment. It made sense. The eyes - those were DG's eyes; the way she held her hands - Azkadellia did that all the time; the position of the couple - on how many occasions had she seen her parents in the same pose? She nearly fainted at the implication.

"I've never heard of a princess living in the North - except at the Northern Island," Cain said with a frown.

"Well, who knows how long these people have been frozen - it could be millennia," DG replied - their outfits had reminded her of medieval times - maybe they were the Ozian equivalents, "I mean my mother didn't even know about her!"

"That's true," Cain conceded, still staring at the woman in the picture - she could be a dead ringer for the princess at his side - the only difference was the look behind her eyes.

There was no joy behind those eyes.

"Come on, Cain - let's find this damn mirror and get out of here," DG insisted.

"Good idea," the Tin Man agreed. He pushed through the next set of doors - gun raised - and they both stuttered to a halt.

It was the scene of every nightmare she'd had in the last two weeks: the long room with floor-to-ceiling windows and thin silk curtains fluttering in an unfelt breeze.

She visibly paled as her reflection stared back at her. It was a ballroom - she realized now - and that was why it was devoid of any other furniture - but the ornate mirror seemed to take up the entire space anyway. She swallowed - her throat suddenly dry - and felt a new kind of prickling run up her spine.

It was smooth glass - tarnish and frost free - with a gold-gilded frame - standing upright on the wood floor. Cain could see his reflection clear as if he'd been standing two feet from it in the middle of the afternoon. Even _he_ could feel the magic it possessed as it stood - seemingly harmless - in the moonlight. Something in him wanted to send a bullet right through the center of the shining surface - but he had a feeling that would do no good.

"I take it that's it," Cain surmised - DG didn't answer - and Cain looked at her. She was rooted to the spot - blue eyes wide - and she was glowing again, "DG?!"

She heard Cain's voice as if it was miles away - even though she was positive he was shouting at her. She suddenly felt as if someone had taken hold of the front of her jacket and was tugging her forward - toward the mirror. She tried to make her legs stop - she willed them - begged them to stay still - but she was in no control. She tried to call to Cain - but her mouth wouldn't open. She barely felt the whisper of Cain's touch as he grabbed her hand - trying to pull her back.

She kept moving forward and try as he might he couldn't stop her. Raw fear was coursing through his veins. He leapt in front of her - hands on her shoulders and pushed against her with all his strength - but his feet lost purchase and she slid him back on the polished floor. He tried yelling her name again - but she didn't reply.

He turned to the mirror - DG was only a few steps away now - he pulled his gun out from his holster again and fired that single shot toward the pane of glass. His eyes went wide as the surface rippled like water - absorbing the bullet into its depths.

He looked back to DG - her hand - the one with the mark - was raised outward reaching for the magic glass. The thought that she would be sucked up by the mirror as well propelled him forward as the tip of her middle finger touched the glass. The mirror rippled once and then went rigid. A shudder echoed in the room and then the glass burst outward just as he crashed into DG - the trance broken - sending them both sprawling to the ground.

He looked down at the princess lying beneath him - praying for her to be unharmed. She looked terrified and there was cut from a stray piece of glass but otherwise she seemed fine. He asked anyway, "You okay?"

She nodded quickly, "Yeah - you?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

The crunch of glass shards drew their attention as they turned back to the mirror - Cain pulling DG into a sitting position against his chest. Their jaws dropped as a dainty pointed shoe stepped from the mirror frame - followed by a flowing black skirt - and a pale young woman with wavy black hair and large blue eyes. She turned to them with a twisted grin on her face.

"Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

_DG - where are you_?

Silence.

Azkadellia opened her eyes taking the in frozen wasteland around them. There was nothing but mountains and valleys and cold silence. Wherever DG was, there was some kind of heavy magic keeping Az from talking to her. Even with Raw - who was sitting on Mr. Cain's horse behind the princess - to add his abilities Azkadellia was getting no response from her sister.

She tried to focus but the frost and the worry were starting to eat away at her concentration. DG was out here - somewhere - who knew if Mr. Cain had even found her - and if he had why hadn't he brought her back to camp? What if she had found the house and Deeg had gone in powerless against dark supernatural forces? Az could only hope that Mr. Cain was with the young brunette.

"Did you get anything, Az?" Ari asked from her dapple gray.

Azkadellia shook her head, "No - something's blocking out the connection."

"Dark cloud - Raw can't see inside," the Viewer announced - his eyes still shut to the companions.

"Oh, I do hope Cain found her," Ari wearied - looking up at the sky - sunrise was still a few hours off but it was already lightening around them - the air taking on a gray hue.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd got her and they're just waiting for us to find them," Glitch stated optimistically from the ground. He was hoping to locate one of Cain or DG's footprints - which he'd accidentally lost sight of about twenty minutes before.

"Do you see anything yet, Glitch?" Az asked - trying desperately to keep the frustration and annoyance out of her voice.

"What yet?" the Advisor inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Glitch!" Ari snapped.

"What?!" he jumped backwards at her tone.

"We _need _to find DG and Cain - do you see any _footprints_?" She asked, the edge in her voice apparent to even the Zipperhead.

"Oh - right," he felt ashamed that he'd forgotten. DG - they had to find DG. He scanned the ground again but he saw nothing - however - the faint sound of something trickling caught his attention, "Wait - do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ari looked at Az and Raw - they shrugged.

Glitch didn't explain - he just grabbed the reins of his horse and started running away from them, "Come on!" He yelled waving at them over his shoulder.

With only a short glance at each other - Ari and Az kicked the horses into a run after the skinny man in the purple coat.

* * *

The woman stared at them - interest in her blue eyes - and her hand on her satin-dressed hip. Her lips were curled into an unpleasant smile as she regarded the pair kneeling on the ground.

"Who _are_ you?" the fear in DG's voice was replaced by curiosity.

The woman straightened haughtily, "I am the Countess Lucrezia of the House of Dilay."

DG pointed to the necklace, "But you're a Gale - that symbol-." Lucrezia touched her pendant as if she'd forgotten it was there and another creepy smile formed on her lips.

"I _was_ a Gale - the third daughter of Queen Marina," she replied, "But I fell out of touch with my _family_ when my sister became Queen." The disdain with which she said the word _family_ made Cain wince - and that bad feeling in his gut came back tenfold.

"So why do you still wear the necklace?" DG asked.

"My, my - aren't we full of questions?" she sneered, "You should know - _Princess_ - it's the symbol of our power."

Cain's eyes widen and Lucrezia quirked a perfect eyebrow at him, "I could taste it when she spoke."

"You could taste it? That's a little weird," DG said - she gave Cain a quick look and he helped her to her feet, "What happened here?" She waved her hand at the dinning room beyond the doors.

"Oh them?" the insensitivity in the Countess' voice gave DG a chill, "My darling sisters were a little jealous of my abilities - so they took it upon themselves to end my life - but they underestimated my power."

"So you shut yourself inside a mirror?" DG asked incredulously - somehow that didn't make a lot of sense to her.

Lucrezia nodded, "Until the time came when _you_ could free me."

"Her?" Cain frowned.

DG stared at the woman whose face might have been her reflection - the blue eyes, the dark hair, the pale skin - they were mirror images - one dark and one light. She only hoped she knew which was which.

"My power was equal to hers," the young princess sighed - so much for this being easy.

"It took all my strength to seal myself inside when the frost came - but I slept - my power dormant until it felt its complement - all called to it - called to your little _girl_," the Countess' blue eyes bore into Cain's. The Tin Man clenched his jaw shut tight but DG heard him growl at the woman before them.

Deciding it was better to step in now than let Cain get killed by the crazy woman who clearly lacked remorse over the death of her husband, DG stepped out of Cain's grasp and in between the two, "Look - I really don't want any trouble - I'm just here to get my magic back."

Lucrezia touched her pendant again, "I'm afraid I can't do that - your magic is keeping me alive - it's not really something I want to _give back_."

"What the hell are you gonna do with it?" Cain's voice was low and dangerous. His hand was itching on his gun handle - one shot and she'd be down.

"Why - what anyone would do with all this power." For the first time since she'd stepped forth from the mirror, Lucrezia gave them a real smile - it was the most frightening thing DG had ever seen, "Rule this realm like the Queen I am."

"One problem there, Sugar," DG tried to force the fear from her voice as she felt Cain shift behind her, "you're gonna have to go through me."

"Is that a threat - from a _powerless_ little princess?"

"And a man with a gun." She saw his hand come up just as she moved her head to the side. The snap of the hammer echoed loudly in her ear and she gasped sharply as the bullet tore through the short distance. She waited for the impact but it never came.

The bullet stopped right up against the Countess' heart. She let out a laugh as she plucked the bullet from it's position and dropped it to the floor. DG and Cain stared at her - jaws open and eyes wide.

"Uh-oh," DG stammered.

Lucrezia pointed her index finger at them and suddenly DG felt her arm light on fire. It burned worse than it ever had before. She screamed at the sudden intensity - her body jolting forward in a shudder.

"DG!" Cain grabbed for her before she hit the ground. She was screaming - her body convulsing in pain - as he held onto her, "DG! Come on, kid."

"_Oops_ - time for me to go," the Countess swept her hand upwards from her torso and her body morphed into a cloud of thick black smoke that stole out the window like a travel storm.

DG was still screaming - holding her arm to her chest. Cain pressed her shoulders against the floor - stilling her writhing movements - as his heart threatened to break out of his chest. He shifted so his forearm was pressed against her collarbone - holding her down - while his free hand pulled hers from her grasp.

"DG - please - kid - come on!" He fought to get hold of her hand - lacing their fingers together - hoping beyond all logic that his presence made any difference to her. He gripped her hand tightly - knowing there would be painful bruises as she sobbed uncontrollably beneath him.

_Please don't do this, kid. _

He was fighting back tears now - he wouldn't lose his head. He would save her.

He had to.

_DG! Please come back!_

"Cain?" His name - through her tears - it was the most wonderful thing he'd even heard.

"Princess?" He had to make sure. She stopped shaking - wide blue eyes looking up at him in surprise - tear tracks shining in the diffused moonlight.

"What did you _do_?" He helped her into a sitting position.

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"I heard your voice - like I heard Az's the other night," she said, gazing up at him. He opened his mouth to reply but a violent explosion suddenly rocked the house around them - sending the long windows smashing inwards. Cain threw his body over DG once more as pieces of window pane rained down around them.

"What the hell was that?" he jumped to his feet pulling her up with them - his hand in hers - they ran to the now glassless windows and stared down at the scene below them.

The others had found them finally.

DG immediately saw where the explosion had arisen from - Az was using her magic against the Countess - tossing a ball of energy which Lucrezia easily tossed back at the elder princess. DG winced as her sister was thrown backwards from the blast - the residual tremors nearly knocking Cain and Deeg from the window.

It seemed that the Countess hadn't wanted to leave the others without something to do - it looked to Cain that the woman had manifested great shadow creatures with her magic. Glitch was trying to fend off his enemy with roundhouse kicks and hand to hand but the creature just dispersed and reformed away from the Advisor's fist. Ari and Raw were both in their own close-combat battles - the blonde wielding a piece of broken gate and the Viewer in an animal like tussle in the snow. Even Toto was wrestling a tiny minion, baring his teeth and growling before pouncing.

"We have to go help them," DG started running back through the room and into the dinning hall, Cain hot on her heels.

"Bullets don't hurt her, kid - and you've got no magic," he reminded her.

"Yeah - thanks Tin Man - but we can't just stand _here_ - besides," they ran down the stairs two at a time, "it's the necklace."

"What?!"

The raced around the table in the Grand Foyer.

"The necklace - Cain - she said it's keeping her alive - get the necklace: kill the bitch!"

They burst through the doors into the snow. It was clear that a battle had been raging if only for a few minutes - the cracked fountain was in pieces as if the Countess had been thrown back into it - the gate was hanging haphazardly from its hinges - and her friends were fighting black, shifting shadows.

Azkadellia caught sight of DG and Mr. Cain running out of the manor. _Thank gods! _She felt a sob of relief escape her throat just before the energy blast hit her square in the chest and flew into what was left of the iron gate.

"Az!!"

DG saw her sister's prone body hit the ground with a sick thud - she didn't get up. The young brunette felt something surge deep inside her. It was more powerful than any magic she'd ever felt coursing through her body. She raced forward - lunging at Lucrezia's back and throwing them both into the snow.

DG tried to grab at the chain around the other woman's neck but the Countess rolled them over and wrenched herself from DG's grip. She pulled herself to her feet and pointed her index finger at the young princess - but before DG had a chance to leap away from the electric bolt jumping from Lucrezia fingertip - Cain threw is shoulder against the Countess' side and the lightning scorched harmlessly beside DG's head.

With a fierce shriek, Lucrezia blasted Cain upwards and away from her - creating another shadow minion out from her hand as the Tin Man landed in a heap. He jumped to his feet just as the creature leapt at him throwing them both over the side of the bridge with a thunderous roar.

"Cain!" DG screeched as Lucrezia straightened herself and walked toward the princess. She grabbed DG by the throat and hefted her off her feet.

"I'm going to make you _beg_ for your life princess," she seethed.

DG clawed at the hand around her throat - feeling her lungs begin to burn with their lack of oxygen - she looked down into Lucrezia's familiar blue eyes and gritted her teeth - every lesson Glitch or Cain had ever taught racing back into her mind.

"I don't beg," she snapped and threw her fist into the Countess' nose. In surprise Lucrezia reared backwards - dropping DG into a pile. With the woman off her guard, DG slipped her hand around the tiny knife in her pocket and rushed the Countess again.

She drove the knife forward and up - grabbing at Lucrezia's throat - a pained scream tore through the air and she blasted DG backwards. The princess slammed into the thick railing of the bridge - her head knocking against the stone. Her vision swam as she fought to stay conscious. When the blackness cleared, Lucrezia was staring, wide-eyed at DG and then at the blood seeping through her gown - the hilt of the small blade protruding from her abdomen.

"What?" she breathed, "how?" She looked at DG once more, "how did you?"

With a smirk, DG held up the necklace between two fingers and gave it a tiny shake.

"You've got no mirror to hide in now," DG said.

Lucrezia's eyes went even wider as the snow at her feet started to climb up her dress. She tried to break away but the frost kept curling higher - she screamed trying to push it off - the magic would not be thwarted again. It curled up her neck - her head tilted skyward as the frost overtook her jaw and her nose and finally sealing her cold blue eyes behind a layer of ice.

Pushing herself to her feet, DG looked around - the shadow minions disappeared in puffs - leaving her friends without enemies. Setting her jaw, the princess hefted her foot off the ground and pushed the statue-like Countess off balance. With a creaking wobble, the body hit the cobblestone and shattered like an icicle.

Staring at the chunks of corpse on the ground, DG felt her hand warm - the one holding Lucrezia's necklace. She glanced down at it - the silver was glowing brightly - the light expanded, encasing DG's entire arm, moving upwards and around her until she was surrounded by the white light and then suddenly - it twisted into a funnel shape and hit her directly in the chest.

The force of the impact knocked her back on the ground but she felt her magic warm her body right down to the tips of her toes. _Yeah, except now my damn head hurts_. She sat back up - rubbing the back of her skull - and turned to her friends.

Ari and Raw were holding each other on their feet - the limp body of the Toto in Raw's arms.

"Oh no - Toto!" DG rushed toward them - ignoring the pain in her leg from one of her various falls.

"He okay - Raw heal - just sleeping," Raw assured her with a gentle smile.

She looked around him to see Glitch helping her sister back to her feet - the young woman rubbing her neck with a look of discomfort on her face.

"You okay, Az?!" she called. Azkadellia looked up.

"As long as you give me at least a week before another one of your crazy adventures," she replied.

"I second that," a voice from behind DG moaned. The princess spun around to see Wyatt Cain walking up from the river bank back onto the bridge. He was dripping from hat to foot but she was happy to see he was alive.

"Cain!" she ran at him - throwing her arms around his neck as she pounced on him. He caught her easily but let out a pained groan - she leapt backwards afraid she'd hurt him.

"Are you all right?" she looked over him for any visible injuries.

"Yeah - a few bruises and another dip in a frozen river but nothing serious," he replied, meeting her gaze.

"Hey, on the plus side, you didn't get shot," she grinned. He chuckled quietly - his eyes finding the remains of the Countess.

"That her?" he inclined his head at the pile of ice.

"Yeah," DG looked away.

She'd taken someone's life and it made her sick. Sure the woman had been crazy - was trying to kill her friends - her sister - take over the O.Z. and probably kill her family in some twisted form of revenge - but she'd still stabbed her - her blood was still marring the white snow drift where she'd stood. And then DG had shattered her - out of _spite_.

She felt dizzy.

Cain caught her as her knees gave out from beneath her. The exhaustion of the last two weeks - added to her guilt - was clearly taking it's toll as she felt her adrenaline plummet faster than a rollercoaster. She wrapped her arms around the Tin Man's neck as he lifted her off her feet.

"We better get her out of here," he said to the others.

"Is she hurt?" Az asked - concern lacing her tone.

"Don't think so - just exhausted," Cain answered, looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Sleep good," she half-laughed.

He followed Glitch and Az as they led him to where they'd stashed the horses.

"So how'd you find us?" DG inquired to Glitch.

"We followed the water," Glitch replied - a happy grin on his face, "I told it would work, Doll."

DG laughed loudly at that. She felt happy - really, really - no black ominous cloud on the horizon - happy. She didn't even mind that Cain wasn't letting her walk by herself - which she could most certainly do - or that Azkadellia kept giving her worried looks over her shoulder. She just sighed and snuggled closer to her Tin Man.

He felt her shift closer to his chest and he tightened his arms around her. He finally felt himself relax - for the first time in two weeks - maybe even in eight annuals - he felt the perpetual knot of tension release. This girl - this insane - wonderful - confusing - beautiful girl in his arms was safe and she was smiling - and he felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards at the sight of her contented face.

As he lifted her onto his horse, his blue eyes locked with hers. He took a shaky breath - caught in her gaze and he couldn't look away - he really didn't want to.

He forced himself to say what he'd been thinking and feeling for the last few days - maybe longer if he let himself admit it.

"DG, I -," she stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Me too," she said softly.

He tilted his head to the side - did she _really_ just interrupt his profession? She did. He shook his head with another chuckle.

"Never let anybody get a word in, do you kid?"

Her eyes were shining brightly, "Where's the fun in that?"

He could only shake his head again before pulling himself into the saddle behind her and taking the reins tightly in one hand - the other slipping around DG's waist and pulling her against his chest.

"You know what I need?" DG mused out loud as the others got situated.

"A straight jacket?" Azkadellia offered with a demure smile.

DG glared, "Funny, but _no_ - a really hot bath."

"Will Cain be joining you?" Glitch inquired - deadly serious.

DG's jaw dropped in pure shock - her face heating up a hundred degrees a minute - as Az burst into very _un-princess-like_ boisterous laughter. Ari was doing her best job to hide her amusement behind a small hand. Raw was grinning like a fool - his low laughter a warm rumble around them. Deeg looked up at Cain - he wouldn't meet her gaze - but she was pleased to note that he was just as flushed as she was.

The princess turned to the Advisor, threatening him with her finger, "You better hope I don't turn you into a frog, Zipper-man!"

Glitch frowned at her, "Why would you do that?"

_Oh sigh_, she shook her head with a laugh, "You know what Glitch? Never mind."

"Let's go before I knock out the other half of your brain," Cain growled, kicking the horse forward.

Glitch leaned over to Az, "Why would she turn me into a frog?"

Az merely burst into another fit of laughter.

**A/N 2:** Lemme hear your feedback! It's much appreciated.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot bunnies, characters you've never seen, and a copy of _Tin Man_ on DVD. Just making sure you know that. In case you forgot.

**A/N: **And this is the end. I am sad. But it has been fun. : )

Effie, love, this is for you.

To all of you AMAZING people who have reviewed or alerted or favorited (or all of the above) _**thank you!!**_ from the bottom of my heart! This has been a wonderfully crazy ride and I'm so happy you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Your words helped quell my fears and urged me to finish this fun, flangsty fic (oo, look at that alliteration). You have all been so kind, I just can't thank you enough. I hope this epilogue makes you happy! Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Lurline swept her thumb across the silver twister symbol of Lucrezia's pendant and glanced up at her youngest daughter. DG stood with her hands behind her back, relaying the story of recapturing her magic, in the middle of the Queen's office at the Northern Island.

She and her husband - along with Ari's parents - had arrived there shortly after receiving word from Ambrose - _Glitch_ - that the companions were safe and resting in the Palace, awaiting the Queen's appearance. It had been four more days until Lurline and Ahamo had stepped foot inside the icy stronghold.

Now she was listening to DG explain events that made the Queen want to shudder in fear for her daughters and their friends, but the young princess didn't seem fazed by it. In fact, there was definitely a renewed air about DG that her mother was interested to investigate - she had a feeling it had something to do with the Tin Man standing near the door.

"You never can do things halfway, can you Spitfire?" Ahamo chuckled lightly, giving his daughter a bright smile.

"Wouldn't be me if I did," she replied, her blue eyes radiating happiness.

"Your father and I did some research while you were on your journey," Lurline said, pulling out one of the tomes she had brought from Kiamo Ko, "Elrin and Melaina had far more expansive records than what is left of ours." Most of the history books that had not included information on the Emerald had been destroyed by the Witch.

"Did you find something about the crazy Countess?" DG inquired leaning forward over the massive book.

"Yes, Lucrezia, the third daughter of the Queen Marina of the House of Gale, she is the great-granddaughter of Dorothy Gale - _extremely_ ancient," Lurline pointed to an etching of three dark haired women standing around the sitting Queen, "According to these texts, Lucrezia was the most powerful of her sisters, and greed overcame her, but when her sister became the Queen, she left the Royal residence and married Count Dilay of the Northern Realm. It's said that she kept amassing magic, until her sisters banded together to defeat her. She was thought to have been killed in the Great Frost as well."

DG rolled her eyes, "Huh, yeah, _apparently_ not."

Lurline smiled softly, "After that, it was forbidden to go to the Northern Realm until most traces of Lucrezia's wickedness was forgotten."

"What _is it_ with this family?" DG gazed at her parents, her hands on her hips.

Ahamo laughed, "Well, we _are_ royal."

DG grinned again, her face going from confusion to amusement in a fraction of a second. Lurline noted the shift of her daughter's gaze to Mr. Cain and the Queen's soft smile grew - her lavender eyes shining knowingly.

"Did anything else _happen_ that you'd like to share with us, Angel?" Lurline asked offhandedly. DG straightened to her full height, eyes on anything but them; and Mr. Cain seemed suddenly far more interested in the conversation than he had been.

DG hesitated, "No…"

Ahamo apparently shared his wife's intuition, "Nothing _important _might have happened?"

DG's blue eyes met her parents' - both of them wearing identical smirks - and she shook her head in disbelief. She'd known that her father had figured out she had feelings for Cain before they'd even left Kiamo Ko, but her mother hadn't seemed to be aware. It was painfully obvious how wrong she was.

She kicked the toe of her sneaker against the ground, "_Well_…now that you mention it, there was _something_ else."

Lurline laughed lightly, holding up her hand, "It's all right, angel, we can discuss it later."

DG visibly relaxed. She had no problem talking to people about Cain. She didn't regret it or want to hide it, but she was _relatively_ normal and talking about her love life with both her mother and her _father_ while said love was standing behind her - just a smidge too awkward even for her.

"You may go now, darling," Lurline nodded gently. DG nearly pounced on them but resigned to giving them each a peck on the cheek and walked - pretty briskly - to the hall, her Tin Man following closely behind her.

"He's going to have his hands full with her," Ahamo shook his head with a smile.

"Oh, I have no doubt," Lurline agreed, "I must say, I think it was quite a surprise for them."

Ahamo nodded, squeezing his wife's hand tightly, "The best ones always are."

* * *

"I have a surprise for you," DG said, latching onto Cain's arm as they stepped from her mother's office.

"What's that kid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She was staring at him with that mischievous little smile on her face that always made him a bit nervous.

"It wouldn't be a _surprise_ if I told you," she replied incredulously.

"I'm not really a fan of surprises," Cain reminded her, but even that didn't seem to deter DG's enthusiasm.

"You'll like this one," she answered, taking a couple steps in front of him and turning back to face the Tin Man - her hand outstretched, "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." He still hesitated. He couldn't help it. She had this ability to make him do anything she wanted with one look, one dangerous look - and he'd be wrangled into whatever she had planned, "I'm just remembering a promise someone made about not getting into trouble for at least a week."

"First of, it has been six days since I said that - that is _almost_ a week; and second this isn't going to get us into trouble. I promise." She looked sincere. She wiggled her fingers at him, waiting for him to put his hand in hers.

"Come on," she urged. He was getting an annoying sense of déjà vu - the kind where he pulled the exact same line on DG almost two weeks ago at Kiamo Ko - the results of which had actually been quite good, "You know you want to - come on Cain."

He groaned. He couldn't say no to her.

The tiniest laugh escaped her lips as she took his hand and pulled him along after her. She led him down to the end of the hall and through a tiny door he'd never noticed before. _Where in Ozma's name is she taking us? _She didn't look back as she dragged him inside and down another hallway. They were in the servants' wing now but she didn't stop. Instead she opened a second door and took him up a winding staircase that ended in a final door.

"Princess, what're we doing?" he asked. She turned back to him then, her eyes sparkling brightly, as she pushed the door open and Cain felt cold air hit his face.

"I wanted to show you something," she said quietly. He looked around - they were at the top of one of the large towers, a small round balcony. On the stone floor was a hefty pile of blankets, his duster and hat and her heavy coat.

"You wanted to show me a balcony?" he gave her a smirk that she merely rolled her eyes at, buttoning herself into her coat. She handed him his duster, which he gratefully slid into, and pushed his hat down onto his head.

"Ha-ha - _no_, I _wanted_ to show you the best view of the Ozian sky," she pointed upwards and his gaze followed her movement. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight above them.

It really was.

Like the night before DG had run off to find her house, the cold air of the North kept the humidity from hazing over the stars, so they all glittered brightly against the black sky. But tonight with the position of the palace on the lake - with only a few peaks taller than this tower - they had arguably the best vantage point in the entire realm.

She had brought him up here, like he had in the Vinkus, to show him something she'd thought he'd like.

And he did.

But it was more the girl than the view.

"Do you like it?" she asked - a nervous touch to her voice.

He smiled, "Come here, kid," he let her curl into his side, pressing a kiss against her temple.

He pulled both of them down onto the blanket pile that DG had so thoughtfully, and then tossed two of the heavy cloths over them both as they leaned againt the wide stone ledge.

She curled tightly into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder, and sighed. He shifted a little and she looked up at him. He was watching the stars above them, his head tilted upwards slightly, the corners of his mouth tugged in half a grin. She didn't tell herself to stop this time as she leaned up and pressed a kiss against one of those corners. He glanced down at her, a surprised sparkle in his baby blue, but an actual grin on his face.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged, "Gotta keep you on your toes, Tin Man."

He nodded softly. She let her hand flutter across his chest - he caught it, pressing it against his coat - his thumb running up the back.

"Somehow, I don't think that's _ever _going to be a problem for you, Kid," he replied with a smirk. He kissed her squarely on the mouth and she sighed in contented happiness. Maybe this really was her happy ending - _nah,_ _there's so much left to go. If it's happy, it's never the end. _

"Me neither." She pulled away, smiling brightly at him - her Tin Man - her friend - her protector - and then snuggled back against his chest to watch the stars, like they had so many times now.

She was right.

Quiet and simple.

Just like him.

* * *

**A/N 2: **The End. Sadness. Oh, well, leave me some love!


End file.
